Long 9 Months
by MS
Summary: Syaoran can't believe the fact that he has to endure 9 long months of celibacy because of a technicality. How will he deal with Sakura and her own thoughts of seduction. Keeping his sanity will prove to be his biggest challenge. SxS, AU...
1. Happy Birthday!

MS 

_Syoaran's birth date: July 13th_

_Sakura's birth date: April 1st_

I don't know how cannon it is, but in here Syaoran is older. After turning 18 years old, he realizes that Sakura is currently 17 years old. COMPLETELY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. No clow cards or powers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Long 9 Months**

_Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!_

-

"Happy birthday Syaoran!" The crowd shouted as strings shot from the air and the room was flooded in light. Syaoran laughed as all of his friends struck different poses.

It seemed as if the whole school had turned up. Everyone rushed toward him as his girlfriend, Sakura, slinked toward the shadows to not be completely overrun with the eager well-wishers.

It was a good thing that they had planned this at Tomoyo's place. The huge mansion had the space so that it wouldn't feel crowded.

The hours trickled by. Others wished him a happy birthday as the party moved toward the huge backyard where the decorations and food stood. He ate a piece of the cake from Sakura's hands after he blew the candles off. He drank the cup of slightly spiked punch that circulated throughout the party. He enjoyed the tales and the carefree atmosphere that brought him in contact with all of his classmates and friends.

"I hate to leave you with the clean up," Syaoran pressed his hand against his temple and ruffled his hair as Sakura and Tomoyo walked with him toward the front door.

"It's not a problem," Tomoyo's eyes were still brilliantly shinning as she gave Sakura a bag full of gifts. "Most of the mess will be cleared tomorrow by everyone in the house."

"Today was your day Syaoran," Sakura admonished him as he took her hand in his as they crossed the door. Tomoyo stood by the doorway and waved as they started down the sidewalk toward his place. "I'll call you later Tomoyo."

"You better," she shouted as they went around the bend and disappeared from view. A slight laughter coming to their ears from her direction.

"What was that all about?" Syaoran asked Sakura he recalled the various times that their long time friend Tomoyo had used that particular laugh before.

"Nothing really," Sakura reassured him as Syaoran took the bag from her hand and placed his free arm around her shoulders, bringing her to his side. "She must still be pretty wired from the party."

"Must be," he shrugged the nagging suspicion and concentrated on the road ahead. It was nearing midnight and the streetlights were flooding the otherwise darkened streets. "It was a wonderful party."

"Yes, you've never had one before with us, have you?" Her question was rhetorical, as they both knew that he had only agreed to this one because she had groveled and told him in no uncertain terms that he was having it at the same time if he wanted to remain alive.

No one said that Syaoran was stupid. He had agreed on the condition that he had nothing to do with it, and that it wasn't to be at his house. He had enough problems trying to keep his mother from shutting his allowance while he lived in a very expensive house, as she continuously told him every time they communicated, without having someone report back that he was having 'wild parties and orgies' as how the story would reach her ears.

He'd spent too much time convincing her to leave him to finish his studies at the public school he had transferred to when she had taken an assignment five years before to this area. It wasn't good policy to have your heir away from the family business and its traditions, according to her and the clan.

He had won in the end, but with many regulations and rules imposed on him. Most of them just grated on his nerves at his age, but he had gotten to spend the time with his friends and a new family.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked as they rounded the corner to his house and walked to the door.

"The only thing that was missing was Eriol." Syaoran chuckled as he could imagine what other things could have changed from the evening if his friend and tormentor had been present.

"Too bad he was away in family matters," Sakura sighted deeply, her head burrowing against his shoulder as she shivered at the cooling breeze that played with the fabric of her dress. "Anything else on your mind?" She asked as she felt him stiffen a bit on the entryway.

"Nothing really," he replied as he led her inside. He placed the gifts on a table by the front door and turned the lights on. "Want something to drink before I take you home?" He walked to the kitchen, wanting a glass of water for himself.

Sakura simply disappeared from sight as he poured himself some water. Syaoran sat by the kitchen table as he waited for her to reappear. She had probably gone to the bathroom or something. She liked to wander around the house for some unknown reason to him.

"Sakura," he called her as the time trickled by and she didn't reappear. He yawned as he glanced at his watch and found the minute hand coming closer toward 1 in the morning as time passed.

"Come here Syaoran," she seemed to be on the second floor of the house, where the bedrooms and full bath was stationed. Maybe she'd had to wash something. Who knew. The thing was that her brother was going to kill him if she wasn't home before 1 AM. He'd made it perfectly clear when he started dating Sakura all those years before, that any transgression would result in a very bad situation for Syaoran's well-being.

Touya was way too overprotective over his sister.

Syaoran climbed the stairs, calling her name, as he tried to pinpoint the exact room in which she had called him from. He opened the door to his room, seeing the light flare from beneath the doorframe to the bathroom that was connected to it.

"I'll be out in a minute," she said from inside. Knowing that she sometimes spent much more time in the bathroom than what she actually needed to, Syaoran sat himself on the edge of his bed, waiting patiently for her to reappear.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked as the door opened and she stepped to his line of vision. "Should I just take it off?"

Syaoran's brain tried to process what had just happened. He had left his well clad girlfriend on his doorway a few minutes before. Now she stood before him in high-heel slippers that matched the confection that she had on.

She was practically naked in front of him.

He knew that if he had been standing, he would have fallen to the floor as his legs felt lost all sensation against the ground and the world. His mouth was opened, where a fly could just sweep in and make a home as he stayed frozen in place. His jaw grew sore as it remained in that position for much longer than it was actually necessary.

In turn Syaoran's fantasies had gone wild. He imagined himself walking forcefully to the vision before him. Stripping the negligee from her body, spread her open with his fingers and drove himself inside of her as she was pushed against the walls of the room.

He could either have dozed off in the kitchen and was imagining all of this, or his girlfriend was actually standing before him with some see-through clothing and the face of someone's whose Christmas wish had come in early. Or maybe that was him. He could feel the slobber hanging over the side of his mouth as he just continued to stare at the vision before him.

"Sakura," his voice was strangled and hoarse. "What are you doing like that?" His hands moved in no particular rhythm as they tried to illustrate what he was presently staring at.

"Don't you like it?" She sounded disappointed to his ears. "Tomoyo told me that this would truly illustrate what I wanted." She swore under her breath as her hands wandered over her body, tracing the material with her fingers as it caressed her exposed skin.

"Tomoyo what?" Syaoran tried to follow her whispered comments, bits and pieces coming to his already over processed mind.

"Nothing," she told him while walking further into the room. She closed the door to the walkway on the way and stopped right before him. She reached forward and let the overcoat of the flimsy material float to the floor.

"I'm your greatest gift Syaoran," she kissed him lightly on the lip, tipping him backwards so she straddled him on the corner of the bed.

"How about you unwrap me," she suggested as her hand went to a ribbon over her right breast, completely uncovering the mound. She saw him react as his eyes dilated and the tick in his jaw growled profusely. His hand inched toward her uncovered breast as his breathing hitched inside his throat.

"What about taking you home," Syaoran tried to grasp his sense of reality as he stilled his hand from actually touching her body. It hovered over the material, knowing that if he touched her, he wouldn't stop himself to taking more from her. She had offered after all.

"I'm not expected home this evening," she whispered to his ear, her breaths brushing his ear. She took it into his mouth and let her tongue play with it as she bit it softly.

"Really," Syaoran's eyes inspected every little nuance of the little outfit that she had on. Counting under his breath all the little ribbons that made the negligee.

"Really," she sat over his navel, her legs on either side of his body. "Now, let us get our own celebration started."

Syaoran felt his own resolutions slip away. His control snapping as she brushed her breast against his hand enticingly. The minx knew what she was doing in the end.

"We've waited enough," she told him as she stood from the bed as her hands pushed his shirt over his head and let it sweep to the uncovered floor where she had discarded the covering of her outfit.

Syaoran took her mouth with his lips. He was hungry for her taste and her response. He grew hard under her response, his body always going through this process whenever they touched.

"I love it when you touch my breasts," she muttered over his ear as he reached for her uncovered mound and settled his trembling hands over the flesh. He'd touched her over her clothing, under her clothing, even when she had taken her top off the last time that they had made out in this house. But this time it was different. He knew that he was going all the way with a person that was very important in his life. And to his future as well.

"I love to touch your breasts," he responded as his lips swept to her nape and lightly sucked on her neck. She moaned against his ear as his lips left a trail of kisses over her collarbone and his fingers pinched and hardened her nipples. "I love to touch your body." He grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling her toward his growing erection as he slipped his shoes from his feet and walked her toward the bed.

He placed her in the middle of the queen sized spread, removing most of the unnecessary pillows that covered it. She unbuckled his pants as he buried his face against her hair and took in her fragrance. She had used a different shampoo and soap while she had bathed the afternoon before joining him.

She knew that the particular scent drove him crazy. It was something she did for special occasions, or when they would spend an afternoon alone with only each other and their urges for company.

She let go of his body as he moved away to take his pants off. He left his boxers on, the evidence of his desire truly visible toward the discerning eye as it tented the material.

His immediate attention went back to her breasts. This time placing his mouth over the hardening nipple and suckling it as her hands tangled with his hair and pushed him deeper against her flesh. He was sure that it was the fact that he had none of his own to speak of, but he was truly obsessed with the silk and soft mounds that accentuated her figure with any clothing that she wore.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against her breasts as he untied the knot that held to other breast within the material. Her skin was flushed, her heart thundering strong and wild beneath his lips. He kissed the valley between as both hands circled and flicked the nipples, and she shuddered beneath his body.

Her face was turned away for a bit. Sakura could be as forward as any other person in the world, but she also felt the insecurities of a teenaged body. She knew her breasts were too small compared with other girls her age. She knew that her hips weren't as wide as to accentuate the difference between her small waist and her long legs.

She felt like a stick when compared to other girls of her age. Still, Syaoran seemed to only have eyes for her. He was one of the most good looking guys in their school, and the girls of all grades followed him around like lost puppies looking for a home.

She was sure that he had received plenty of offers from the female of their species for many different things. But, she knew that he would never betray his honor and himself by accepting anything from the others that flocked to his side. But she wasn't truly beautiful to herself.

"You're perfect for me," he told her as he used his hand to make her eyes come in contact with his. He kissed her lightly, but with the fervor that relayed his feelings and wants/desires when it came to her. His hand covered her breast, letting his hand cup her breasts completely. "You're the perfect size for me."

She blushed at his blatant stare on her uncovered body. His eyes set ablaze as they returned to her own. Doubts still present in her mind as she knew how it was perceived by the male of her species.

"I know guys like big breasts," she colored as she spoke her thought aloud. He just remained over her, his hands running over her stomach and breasts as he smiled. He was the most gorgeous guy when he smiled.

"I'm not most guys," he responded, his hands taunting her flesh, spreading the warmth to her lower extremities. "I have enough troubles occupying myself with your gorgeous body love. I don't have any desire to think of something extra that I don't need nor desire."

He let his finger trace her cheek to her jaw. He settled his fingertips over her lips, feeling her light kisses at the tips as she took it in while she circled it with her tongue and nipped it with her teeth. "I want you so much."

She reached over with her knees and brought him crashing down toward her. Her legs tangled with his as their hips grinded with one another. His hardening member pressed against her moistening panties.

"Easy," he groaned against her as she arched her hips to his.

She laughed as his breathing stilled. Her hand went to the opening of his boxers and touched him. He pulsated against her hands, each movement making him thrust against it.

"I've been reading a lot lately," she told him as she used her thumb to circle the head of his penis. He stiffened, his muscles rigid as her hand continued to bring the blood flow rapidly descend to his lower body.

"About what?" He managed to say before he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest from his groin.

"This and that," she didn't elaborate as he slipped downwards and almost ripped the small laces that held the fabric she was wearing come to pieces over the bed. She was completely naked under him, her body daring him to continue on with his explorations.

His own thoughts went to the things he had been told about sex and sexuality by his friends and adults. Trying to reference what he had been told to a breathing body though was a bit difficult.

He went by instinct to what she liked. He knew that they both enjoyed pressure on their arousals as it intensified it. If there was one thing that he could do for her was to relax her body and her entrance for his immediate arrival.

His mind in a clear course, he mapped the way with his hands and mouth. Each place he kissed, he suckled, his tongue tracing every little inch of her chest and abdomen as she tried to keep her body from reacting crazily to his touch.

He let his fingers move into her opening, stretching the skin and entering her. He stretched and caressed the growing moisture inside of her as she arched to his touch and beckoned for more from his body.

His mouth slipped downwards to her navel, where his lips traced the edge of the hair covering her intimate sex. He blew lightly over it, sensing her gasp as his warm breath traveled to her opening.

Sakura's knees stilled, in a reflex closing her legs. Syaoran's hand was trapped in between, his fingers still moving inside her. "What are you doing?" She asked him as his breath came closer to where his hand was presently occupied.

"I'm going to kiss you," he replied, while he used his free hand to coax her legs to open.

"Down there?" She seemed scandalized, and exhilarated at the same time. She'd read a lot about the subject, but she didn't really want him to look at her there. How would he react to something that she hadn't even explored herself. She'd placed her hands in there in multiple situations, but she'd never actually elicited the feelings he was making her fly toward to at the moment. "I don't want you to look at me there."

"Why not?" Syaoran felt her legs relax under his coaxing, but he still felt her concern with the way her hands were bunched beside her body.

"I don't think you'll like it," she told him when he came toward her face and kissed her on the lips. Her hands were wound around his neck, her eyes shut as he continued to coax an answer from her moist lips.

"Of course I will," he smiled as he tried to bring levity to her insecurities. "I like everything about you. I love every little part of your body. I grow hard under your gaze as my brain goes to great lengths to bring your naked body to my overactive imagination so that I'd have something to comfort myself with."

He kissed the side of her neck as he continued to relax her once again. "I'm a guy." He boasted, his eyes dancing merrily over her flushed gaze. "I'll like everything that I can get my grubby, perverted hands on."

A little hiccup came about as she laughed at his words and at his present facial expression. He was her Syaoran after all. He always made her thoughts drift to a different aspect of the situation they were under. "Oh Syaoran, I love you so much."

"I know," he intertwined his hands with hers as she brought her muscles under control, her fears abated for the moment. "What did you think we were going to do when you put that little lace number on in the bathroom?"

"I thought we could just go to the heart of things and get it done as quickly as possible," she blushed as she realized her own ideas as to what could actually happen. "I'm so naive about these things."

"So am I," he agreed as he embraced her and they shifted to their sides. "But we will learn about this together." He promised her as they relaxed in their embrace. Still, a nagging thought pressed into his mind with what she had said. "Did you really think we would just get to it and get it done as quickly as possible?"

"Yes," was her answer as she burrowed deeper in, her hands slithering between their pressed bodies.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He seemed a bit suspicious. His tone full of concern for her expectations and what had brought her to the conclusion that she was ready to take the next step of their relationship. "No one put you up to this, did they?"

"No," she sighted loudly and clear into his neck. "I truly want to do this. It's just going to take me a bit of time to get used to the idea of you looking at places in my body that not even I have actually seen in clarity."

"I don't want you to feel pressured to do this if you're uncomfortable." Syaoran felt his body wind down as the early roller coaster of excitement and desire was winding down deep within him.

"I'm not," she reassured him before pulling from his embrace and straddling him. She placed one of his hands on her naked breast and the other over her hipbone. "I want this as much as you do."

Syaoran waited a bit before letting his hands apply pressure to her body. "As long as you're sure."

"I'm pretty sure." She kissed him, her tongue bringing about his own to the dance tune they had previously danced to. Their bodies fighting to reach the plateau they had just recently vacated.

This time, when he pulled her legs open and his lips settled over her nether lips, she simply gasped. The warm breath from his mouth filling her opening.

"Syaoran," she cried his name as she felt his tongue inside of her. It was lavishing her sex, leaving her feeling ravished and full as she grew damp. Her hands groped for the sheets over the bed, grasping it with all her might as she grew boneless when her body shattered under his caress.

Sakura's breath was shallow and fast. Her heart thundering around her ears as her blood rushed through her body. "That was wonderful," she pulled him to her when she regained her breath.

She placed her hands over his boxers, pulling the fabric down toward his ankles, finally bringing him out to the open. His breath was hoarse against her ears, puffing slightly as her hands circled his erection.

She led him to her opening, positioning him over it while he circled her hand in his own to steady himself. He pushed the tip of it in, having her insides envelop him and stretch as his wide girth stretched the unused pathway.

"Shit," he cursed as he pulled back as a thought just burst through his mind. "I don't have any protection. Damn It!" A guttural groan emerged from his ravaged throat as the rest of his body groaned in protest. A very large part of him just wanted to go on ahead, he had waited enough and suffered enough that he wouldn't be able to contain himself if he needed to wait a bit more.

She shushed him, her hands embracing him. "I've been taking the pill for two months now." She smiled at his incredulous face.

"I told you I had made up my mind about this some time ago." She pressured his butt with her fingers, bringing him down, and letting him sink deeper into her body.

Their moans intermingled as he filled her bit by bit.

Syaoran took her hips in his hands, placed her leg over his waist, and thrust to the tilt. Sakura stiffened as a discomforting pain run through her body. Her inside muscles were also shifting, trying to accommodate the foreign object that was pushing its way through.

"Move," she told him when he remained stilled. He complied. He pulled from her opening, and thrust himself into her again. The soft vibration of his member against her clitoris brought shivers to her awakening body. Moans filled the room as he increased the tempo of his movements.

Sakura shivered and writhed beneath him. The discomfort she felt from his hard member inside of her getting overruled by the desire that filled her body each time he pushed himself again and again.

Her concentration shot, as perception of reality lost its touch when he settle himself on his knees and placed one of her legs over his shoulder. This new position brought his thrusts to a new level of sensitivity to them both.

"Yes!" Her exhilarating shout mixed with their grunts and the mix of their skin coming to contact after each thrust. Her body stiffened, before shattering completely as an orgasm overtook her.

Syaoran felt her muscles clench and writhe around his hard cock. His own contractions brought him forward toward her as he spilled into her.

Their limbs fell to the bed, each one trying to regain their thoughts as brilliant stars were bursting inside of their brains. Syaoran willed his body to move from her, sliding out of her opening, flaccid and spent. A trail of semen with her vagina fluid covering his member and coating her thighs.

He reached blindly for the nightstand where he had some tissues to clean a bit of the mess. He was able to get most of the fluid from his body, and calmly reached over and wiped off most of the blood that was mixed with the spill over Sakura's thighs.

He threw the tissues to the floor as Sakura turned to him, her face still flushed, but her eyes drowsy with the sleep that was calling both of their spent bodies back to a peaceful slumber where they could rest.

"Happy seventeen birthday lover," she said as their bodies burrowed against one another and the covers were thrown over their naked skin. "I wonder how you're going to top this on my next birthday." Sakura let herself drift to sleep as she felt an exhaustion she had never felt before in her life.

Their limbs intertwined, Syaoran chuckled, hoarse laughter filling the otherwise quiet room. "I'll think of something love."

With that, they drifted toward sleep. The light reflected from the window revealing the two lovers who had just awoken their relationship to a new ritual that brought them as close as two people in love could ever be.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Happy 18th Birthday!!**

Review button is here...

MS

-


	2. Happy 18th Birthday!

MS 

Here comes Eriol, and his big and mischievous mouth. Thank you for reading...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Long 9 Months**

_Chapter 2 : Happy 18th Birthday!!_

-

Syaoran and Sakura knocked on Tomoyo's door. They heard a fidgeting noise while some snickers and whispers came closer to the door.

"This isn't another 'surprise' is it?" Syaoran asked his girlfriend, stressing the word.

"OF course not silly," she slapped away his hand as it came to her side to muss her hair. "Your birthday is tomorrow." She took his hand in hers and winked as the door opened. "Plus, you said you didn't want another affair like last year."

"You're finally here," Tomoyo stood by the doorframe, her hand at her hips as her eyes narrowed at the couple. "I was about to give up on you guys."

"No way," Sakura kissed her friend on the cheek, her eyes wandering over the shadows behind her to find Eriol smirking at the new arrivals.

"We thought you might have gotten lost in Syaoran's house. Possibly in one of the bedrooms with those huge beds." He winked at the couple as he pulled Tomoyo with him as they all walked into the huge ballroom.

All of their friends greeted the new arrivals as Sakura placed the food they had brought over the table. Each arrival had brought something toward the gathering. There was nothing special altogether. She had just omitted the fact that they were all waiting for midnight as to celebrate Syaoran's birthday.

Eriol had come up with the plan in the end. He had missed last year's bash, and new very well that Syaoran would not stand for another celebratory party if he could avoid it. There were many things in store for his best friend this night.

"Why are you smiling?" Syaoran asked his friend as Eriol brought him a bottle of beer, while he took a swig of his own.

"Nothing in particular," Eriol handed him the bottle, both walking towards the group. "I'm just glad to be able to relax after all those finals. This year's test were so long and hard."

"Yeah, but at least school is over for the summer." They both sat on the sofa, letting the buzz of the different conversations blend with the background music.

"So, what really made you guys so late," Eriol asked as Tomoyo sat on the armrest of the sofa recalling his attention. She was engrossed with one of her friends in the topic of their conversation, her hand cradling his own when it wandered to her butt.

"Well," Syaoran cleared his throat. "I had a bit of an accident in the bathroom."

"What kind of accident?" Eriol prodded on as he saw the flush that caressed his friend's face. Syaoran could be 18 years old in a few hours; heck, he could be 40, and he would still flush at any little thing that could allude to his reactions to his girlfriend. The guy had been truly gone deep since the first time they had exchanged words.

"Did you decide to take your birthday present one day early," Eriol nudged him as Syaoran took a sip of his drink. He nearly sprayed the liquid to the table before them.

"No," Eriol shook his head as he grasped a sandwich from Tomoyo while she took one for herself. "I'm sure Sakura just surprised you at an inopportune time of your shower."

"Eriol, stop it," Tomoyo turned from her conversation to him. "You're embarrassing him."

"I'm his best friend love," he nuzzled her neck before giving her a playful pinch on her waist. "It's my job to annoy, embarrass and wrangle the truth from him. No one else will take the job."

"I'm your best friend and I don't try to make you uncomfortable every single second while in your company," Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he finally responded to Eriol's persistent stare.

"Well, you should," with that he shifted the subject the different projects they had planned for the summer. Making plans and laughing at reminisced memories that were brought up from the past hi-jinks that they had survived through. Tomoyo left their side as she went to walk the room to see how the little gathering was going.

In a corner she found Sakura in a very heated discussion with a new addition to their group. Chavela had transferred to their school from another city. It had been with barely 3 weeks left in the school year, in their class. The teacher had assigned their group to help her catch up to the curriculum so that she would be prepared for the coming exams.

She had joined their study sessions and it had all progressed from there.

She was dark-haired, with dark brown eyes. She was taller that most of the others, closing to five feet and eleven inches. She'd become popular with all the sport teams when they had seen her in action at their P.E. classes. She wore her hair down, a pair of glasses resting on the crown of her hair.

"Are we nearing a cat fight?" Tomoyo broke into their conversation, seeing that they were both smiling at the intrusion.

"No," Chavela flicked her long hair over her shoulder as she placed intertwined her arms with theirs and led them toward the kitchen. "We're just having a friendly discussion."

"I think you guys get too heated when you discuss your stance on a subject," Tomoyo opened the fridge door, the cake coming into view, the candles already positioned around Syaoran's name.

"We just know where we stand," Sakura went to the cabinets and started pulling in streamers and sprinkles with other of the birthday confections.

"Your boyfriend is devious," Chavela took some of them as they were going to distribute them to the others. Eriol was to keep Syaoran occupied while everyone took their places around the room. Then, the surprise guests would take the cake when the lights would go off at midnight, and walk through the door with the candles lit. "I certainly wouldn't want him as an enemy."

"Yes," Tomoyo reflected on Eriol's taste of games to play with his friends. He was one of the most intelligent people that they knew. And that sordid sense of humor that he possessed sometimes alienated those that didn't know him so well.

"He means well in the end," Sakura sighted as she recalled most of the pranks that had befallen her when both Eriol and Syaoran had transferred. They had first thought that he was trying to get her attention because he was interested in her. In the end they just realized that he just wanted to make Syaoran mad enough so that he would intervene and in turn get the chance to ask her out.

Everything had gone according to plan, giving Syaoran the chance to talk to her in the end. He got to know her and her friends better, forming their present group and going through the steps to advance to their current relationship. It was sometimes scary to realize how far out Eriol thought out his plans. "He always has the desired outcome of what he's planning to happen."

"And that scares me for some reason," Tomoyo shivered slightly as they watched the hands of the clock get closer to midnight. "At least he concentrates on others. Its good to be the girlfriend of the evil genius, mischief maker."

"That must be a relief for you," Chavela's mind raced to the new revelations. It was too sweet to pass up. She had a mischievous streak of her own, and getting the best of Eriol might prove to be the most entertaining thing she had ever done in a while. Everyone else would also appreciate it. She just had to devise the perfect plan.

"Come on," Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the doorway as they talked to Chavela. "You can go get the surprise guests from their imposed prison room. I'll start from the right side of the room and Sakura will start from the left."

"Alright," Sakura and Tomoyo stepped into the room, each going their separate ways as they started distributing the packets amongst their friends.

They met in the middle of the room, where Syaoran was surrounded by Eriol and their cronies. They were laughing and making wild observations with their hands as they talked over one another to be heard. It was the perfect picture of male bonding, if there ever was one.

The girls joined to group to disperse them a bit, letting them know that it was almost time for the show to begin.

"Where have you been Sakura?" Syaoran pulled her to his side, his hand snaking over her waist. "I've barely seen you for the last few hours."

"I've been talking with Chavela." He instantly groaned. He knew that they didn't see eye to eye on most things, and that made for interesting conversations with the pair.

"Well," he let her take a drink from his bottle. "You're not leaving my side for the rest of the night."

"You can't tell me you missed me when you're surrounded by your friends." She scoffed at his pronouncement, while Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she slipped the last of her strings into Eriol's hands behind his back.

"Terribly," Syaoran's eyes sparkled as she placed a light kiss on his lips at his comment. It seemed that a bit of the alcohol that he had consumed had loosened him up a bit.

"Get a room," Eriol called out as they continued to place light kisses on the corners of their mouths.

"We already did," Syaoran retorted, his attention still engrossed on his girlfriend's lips.

"I told ya I'd get him to fess up." Eriol laughed in victory as Sakura placed her hands around Syaoran's neck and proceeded to kiss him while the whole room watched, the clocks ticking in the background.

"Damn," Tomoyo swore under her breath, a smile still hovering over her mouth. "What do I owe you?"

"I'll claim my prize later," Eriol winked as his eyebrows moved in a suggestive manner. He whispered something in her ear, which colored Tomoyo's fair features. "Much later."

"Sure," Tomoyo said in response to his whispers. "Only if you're not drunk and falling all over yourself."

The room was flooded into total darkness as the lights were turned off. The door from the kitchen opened, a reflection of a few figures emerging, the lights from the lit candles walking to Syaoran's side on the clear path that they had been given.

Syaoran noticed the silence that had suddenly overtaken the room. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as Sakura pulled away from his embrace.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as pops exploded all around the room and strings flew into the air. The lights came on, revealing Syaoran's mother holding the cake while his four sisters flanked her with bottles of cider and champagne. Cups were being distributed around the room as they approached.

"Happy birthday son," she brought the cake to his side, the eighteen candles glowing over the sugary confection. Sakura and Eriol took the sides of the cake as Syaoran's mother pulled her son into a hug and felicitated him once again.

"Now, make a wish little brother," his sisters' smiled as the room waited with bated breath for his reaction.

Syaoran looked to the party hats that everyone was wearing, as well as the strings hanging from their hands and at their laughing expressions. "You all planned this." Eriol chuckled as he stood beside his friend.

"Happy birthday man," he pushed his friend forward. "Now make a wish so that we can eat this delicious confection and the real party to get under way."

Syaoran laughed and promptly complied. Everyone cheered when all the candles burned off from his breath. Many of the guys took the bottles from his sisters' hands and opened them, their corks flying to the opposite sides of the room, while the sounds echoed throughout the room with the congratulations that were shouted.

He was instantly surrounded by all, the cups filled with cider and champagne making the rounds until everyone had one glass. His mother made a toast, each of his sisters chuckling and ribbing him in the process. With cheers, they all drank from the powerful elixir and the music once again roared throughout the room.

Sakura stood by his side, but he spent most of the time conversing with his sisters catching up on their lives. His mother remained very quiet, but he suspected that she felt really emotional. Her eyes were filled with moisture every time he glanced her way. She just maintained her hand on his forearm, letting that connection seem enough as she brought Sakura into a topic of conversation.

It was a good time had by all. Laughter and happiness filled the air while Syaoran was showered with gifts that were brought from their hiding places. Other drinks circulated the rooms, while the food by the table kept being consumed by the company.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Syaoran left his family's side to go relieve himself. He'd drank so much throughout the night, that he was sure to burst if he couldn't get into the bathroom in time. He walked out a few minutes later, his hair slightly wet as he tried to bring it to some semblance of control.

He spied Sakura on a corner, and promptly followed her. He took her hand and pulled her into a shadowed corner of the empty corridor.

"You had all of this planned," Syaoran pulled her close, as his hands pulled her closer to his body, his mind wondering if they would be missed if he went AWOL for more than fifteen minutes. He was sure that someone would come looking for him.

"Well, it was Eriol's idea," Sakura kissed the underside of his jaw, feeling it clench when his body went rigid from her wandering hands.

"I gathered as much with his boasting expression when my mother entered with the cake." He walked backwards until he was pressed against the bookshelves of the room they had entered. "It was a nice surprise though."

"I'm glad then," Sakura placed one of her hands on his face, tracing his jaw and placing it around his neck. Her fingers caressed his hair, while they tried to read the emotions that their eyes were reflecting.

His hands brushed against her waist, one of his legs settling in between hers. He leaned downwards toward her face, which tilted just enough so that their mouths would touch.

It didn't take much time for their emotions to overtake them. Moans and groans erupted from their throats as his hands bunched the material of her skirt in his hands. Bit by bit, her thighs were uncovered, his hand exploring every little inch of it.

"Syaoran," his name on her lips was like an aphrodisiac. His blood boiled under his skin, his breathing flaring as she muttered soft endearments at his ears. She pressed her breasts against his chest. The material of their clothing letting her hard nipples bud and scrape against his skin.

A feverish struggle overtook them, Syaoran grasping with his hands, rubbing against the bookshelves as he tried to move them from the current corner to a better place.

"There's a sofa in this room," Sakura told him, their feet dragging against the floor as they took small steps to their destination. They knocked against every piece of furniture in their path. They finally toppled over the back of the arm rest, their grunts at the loss of balance separating them for a few seconds.

"You're insatiable," Sakura felt his growing arousal against her thigh as he shuffled over her figure, trying to find a good position in which to continue his explorations. It amazed it how quickly he was able to harden, even while he lay spent on his bed, his semen still coating his penis.

"You're a temptress," he returned her expression with his own. Sakura's skirt was around her waist, the buttons of her shirt coming undone, revealing the push-up bra that she had chosen for the occasion. Still, for the moment, kissing was enough to feed to embers that had cooled since their arrival.

Their kisses frenzied, their blood boiling as their bodies primed themselves for the inevitable outcome of this exercise. Syaoran's hands itched, settled around her head, his elbows supporting much of his hard upper body, while his erection nestled between her opened legs.

It took them a minute to realize that someone was clearing their throats by the unlocked doorway. Syaoran pulled back as he heard the knocking that reverberated throughout the space.

"What, you couldn't wait a few more hours before jumping her?" Eriol asked as he leaned against the doorframe, while he arched an eyebrow as his arms crossed over his chest. He was the perfect picture of the amused male who didn't have a care in the world.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, pulling away from Sakura's embrace. He scowled at his friend's interruption, sure that it had been completely intentional. If it had been any other time, Eriol would have just closed the door behind him, while devising a way to keep the door locked for hours on end.

"Like you can keep your hands away from Tomoyo," Sakura turned away from his gaze as her comment directed his attention from Syaoran to her. She buttoned her shirt, and straightened her skirt. Wrinkles still filled parts of the material, but some semblance of order was obtained.

"What can I say," Eriol shrugged as he let out a suffering sigh. "I'm a horny bastard."

Sakura merely brushed his comment aside, her eyes rolling at his choice of words as she exited the room. "I'll be sure to tell her that."

Eriol showed his insufferable smile as his eyes followed her retreat from the room. "I'm sure she's already figured that out." He called out from his place, seeing her knuckles flare as her shoulders stiffened. He was sure that a tick was present against her left eye as she continued down the stairs toward the gathering.

"Why did you have to burst in?" Syaoran groaned as he sat and leaned against the sofa. He closed his eyes, his hands covering his face as he imagined the embarrassment that Sakura must be feeling. It was one thing to show a bit of affection while friends were present, but it was another thing entirely when said friend discovered you with your skirt bunched around your waist and your bra uncovered as your boyfriend tried to get you naked.

"It was either going to be me, or one of your sisters," Eriol walked further into the room, settling to the side of his friend, letting his body conform to the shape of the very comfortable seating. "They were ready to come searching for you when I volunteered."

Syaoran shivered, horror clear over his features at the thought of one of his sisters walking in while Sakura was under him. He'd never be able to face any of them again. It would be too much of a mortification to know what she could have seen.

"Exactly," Eriol read his thoughts clearly. He knew how the brain of his friend worked most of the time, so his every move was anticipated. "Anyway, its not like this is the first time I've seen you guys go at it like a pair of rabbits."

"Shut up," Syaoran clearly didn't want to know what his friend was talking about. His fists flexing against his sides, as the thought of Eriol seeing parts of Sakura's body that was only for his own viewing pleasure.

"Don't worry," Eriol placed his feet over a table by the couch, and looked at the ceiling as his hands cradled his head against the couch. "I didn't see more than what is revealed every time she wears one of those little bikinis of hers." He could feel his friend calming down, still a bit furious at the thought, but now able to rationalize most of what he was saying.

They both let silence envelop the room, neither needing to fill the comfortable camaraderie that reflected their longstanding friendship.

"Well," Eriol flexed his hands, his throat dry as he recalled the cold beer he had left in Tomoyo's hand as he'd gone hunting for Syaoran. "I guess you're trying to get all of your pent up desires out in the open for the next months of imposed celibacy." Eriol's eyes twinkled as mischief was clearly sprouting from his faculties.

"What?" Syaoran was pulled from his thoughts, trying to make some sense of what Eriol was saying. "What nonsense are you spouting now." He rubbed his temple, sure that a migraine would soon start.

"What do you mean?" Eriol stood upright in his seat, focusing in his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran could feel his brain deprived of oxygen as he tried to follow where the conversation was supposedly leading to.

"Sakura's birthday isn't for another nine months."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Part of him was wondering where the conversation was truly going. "Yes, it's on April."

"Well," Eriol put his explanation face on. His eyes closed as he continued on with the explanation. "Sakura is only 17 years old, where as you are 18 as of today."

"Wow Eriol, nothing gets past you." The sarcasm flowed from his very tone. Syaoran could only hope that this pointless rambling, from his otherwise high-strung friend would actually tie into some relevant meaning.

Eriol merely grunted, his hands waving away the insult as he went on with his thoughts. "That means," his tone elevated, trying to regain control of the conversation. "That Sakura is underage, whereas you are accepted as an adult by our archaic society."

"What does that have to do with my sex life?" Syaoran really just wanted to get to the point. That little spot he rubbed earlier had just sprouted a pain that only made itself known when Eriol was near, and fully intending to bring Syaoran to new heights of exasperation.

"Have you read anything about statutory rape my friend?" Of course, the question was rhetorical. As soon as Syaoran opened his mouth to respond to the asinine question, Eriol followed on refusing his chance to answer. Syaoran merely sighed as he exhaled a breath, a low yes rumbling against his own shirt.

"Any type of sexual contact with a minor, which Sakura is considered as such, will bring the law upon your heads as even a consensual sexual encounter is room for prosecution."

"God you're crazy," Syaoran burst into laughter, feeling the freedom soar throughout his body. It felt good to release such happiness. Syaoran was grateful for Eriol's nonsense. All the wound and pent up arousal he had received from his encounter with his girlfriend was now transformed into mirth.

"You have entered dun territory Syaoran, you shouldn't take this lightly." Eriol's words brought Syaoran's laughter into check. "You are in a relationship with a girl whose brother hates your guts. Nothing would give Touya more pleasure than to have you strung by your balls."

"Well, that might be true, but Touya's mellowed out as time has passed. He's not as anal as he was before, or as overprotective of his sister." Syaoran pointed this out, recalling the recent events in which he had found himself in contact with Sakura's brother. They had been affable to one another, only a tick appearing for a microsecond when Sakura had taken Syaoran's hands in her own while in his presence. "I still think he took his job as an overprotective older brother too far."

"It's what he excels at," Eriol concluded as he continued his previous thoughts. "Anyway," he tried to bring it back to what he had tried to convey before. "You'd be breaking the law my friend," Eriol's smirk was full blown as he let the bomb drop on his very gullible and excitable friend.

Syaoran paled, his mind racing to recall anything that dealt with the issue. He knew that it was true. Sex between a minor and an adult was considered rape under law. He was eighteen years old as of a few hours, and therefore considered and adult. Sakura was seventeen years old, considered a minor under the law. There was a vastness in between those words that his mind could not wrap itself on.

Eriol stood from the seat, his work done for the rest of the year. This was enough torment and misunderstanding that nothing else would be necessary for entertainment in this quarter.

"Your sisters and mother are probably worried about where you are," Eriol noted from the clock by the wall that more than thirty minutes had passed since Sakura had left in a huff.

Syaoran's face revealed an inner torment and turmoil as his mind raced to absorb what it had just been told. "Like I said," Eriol pushed his friend from the seat, leading him towards the door and out of the room. "This is going to be an interesting nine months."

He walked ahead, a low whistle traveling with him. Hands in his pockets, with a lighthearted beat in his own heart. It was going to be so much fun. Still, he was sure that Syaoran would soon catch on, while trying to pay retribution against Eriol.

There was such a thing as statutory rape. But it had many different guidelines, specially dealing with the time and age differences in between the involved. That small omitted information made all the difference in the world when it came to this topic. His mischievous plans now in motion, Eriol concentrated on his own plans for the night. It was nice to not have to worry about such things where he and Tomoyo were concerned. It paid to be well informed, and for your birthdays to be so close together.

Syaoran followed behind him, the lull of voices entering his senses as he approached the room he had vacated. It seemed that someone had rained on his parade as his forced smile came forth as everyone joined him as he entered the room.

It was nine months.

Nine complete months of no sexual release with his girlfriend. There would be no playing games in his bedroom. There would be no surprise showers. There could be no private celebrations when the exams were off. There could be no romantic building of sexual tension as Valentine's day rolled around.

Nine Months. Over 36 weeks. Around 270 days of watching Sakura while his body screamed for release as she teased his control with merely existing. How was he going to explain this to her the next time she sneaked into his bed expecting their now usual response to their closeness.

No sex with Sakura was going to be brutal. His body merely breathed for the sake of staying alive and whole until the next time it could drink from her essence. Okay, so he was a horny bastard as well. Eriol had put it nicely just a few minutes before, fitting the description of every male that they were acquainted with that was at their age.

Syaoran approached the group that consisted of his family. His mother was seated beside Sakura, both talking animatedly about a subject as his sisters conversed with his friends. Eriol sat on a reclining chair by the sofa, Tomoyo resting inside his arms as his hands traveled her uncovered stomach.

Sakura's eyes lit up as he neared their seats. She padded the space next to her, letting him seat in between her and her mother. The conversation continued to flow aimlessly as the hours of the night passed.

Syaoran took her hand in his as he grunted and nodded at the necessary places while the rest of the world continued without him.

The only thing that ran through his mind was the passing of time.

It was going to be a very long time to abstain himself from his lover's touch.

It was going to be a terrifyingly long 9 months.

* * *

Expect more lime and adult situations as the story progresses with the return of Meiling in the next chapters, as well as introductions of other characters.

**Chapter 3 : Hours of Tranquility**

MS

-


	3. Hours of Tranquility

MS 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else comes from my imagination.

-

-

-

**Long 9 Months**

_Chapter 3 : Hours of Tranquility_

-

"You have to be kidding me," Takashi's mouth remained open as he tried to process what Eriol had just told him. He had known the guy for more than eight years, and he could still manage to surprise him.

"I kid you not," Eriol sipped through the straw of his chocolate milkshake. They were both sitting outside in one of the tables of their favorite weekend hangout as they waited for their girlfriends to join them.

"I cannot believe you told him that," Takashi shook his head in disbelief. "What's going to happen when he finds out."

"I don't know," Eriol waved as he saw Tomoyo and Chiharu looking for them through the crowds. "But it is going to be very interesting for the next couple of months around here."

Takashi moved his head in astonishment. "One of these days something is going to go terribly wrong with these web of lies you spin around Syaoran, Eriol. You're going to regret doing these things to your best friend." Eriol brushed the comment aside.

"Hey guys, Sakura decided to join Syaoran in the end. They're going to drive his family to the airport, so she's not going to join us."

"What are they going to do after?" Takashi asked confused. It wouldn't take the whole afternoon to drive someone to the airport to catch a flight.

Chiharu winked, settling down beside him and taking a sip of his drink. "I think they need some alone time." She giggled as she recalled how little time Sakura had spent with Syaoran in the past five days.

Eriol chuckled as he imagined the panic face that his cousin would be sporting at the moment. He'd pay a lot of money to be a fly on his wall this day.

"Anyway," Tomoyo placed her bags beside his chair as a waiter came forward to take their orders. "We're still on for a movie, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Chavela stopped in front of the group, gasping loudly as she tried to regain her breathing. Her cousin Ryo lazily walked toward them, settling beside his best friend Takashi. Everyone exchanged hello's once again, the new pair ordering as well.

In the turn of the conversation, both Chavela and Ryo noted the smug expression that Eriol was sporting. It was usually reserved for one of his plans. Ryo asked Takashi confidentially, snickering when told the whole ordeal that had been laid in the works for Syaoran.

Chavela listened to bits of the conversation, recalling the idea that she had been toying with the past few days. If there was a plan in motion, then part of the job was done. What better way to catch the prankster in a web of lies, than just spoiling his carefully laid plans?

All she needed was patience. It wouldn't take long to finally figure out what it all had to do with in the end. Maybe when it was all said and done in the end, Eriol would learn a bit about restraining that brilliant head of his and his proneness for forgetting the true troubles that he left in his wake.

Because well, if she didn't do something to him now, she was going to find herself the brunt of one of his ideas in the end.

* * *

"This is a wonderful place," Sakura exclaimed as she walked the narrow path the Syaoran led her to. "How did you find out about this place?" She asked, her curiosity boundless as they neared a very wide and old oak tree. "I drove here a couple of years ago," he pointed to a walkway of wood, that entered part of the lake. "In one of those bouts of depression that I had when I met you."

"Silly," she chided him, as she set out to a run to the spot.

Sakura stood in the middle, her eyes closed as she took in the smell of nature and the bright sun warmed her body. Syaoran soon joined her, the picnic basket and blanket around his arms.

"So this is why you asked me to prepare a picnic yesterday," She wandered to the side of the walkway and sat at the rim. She took off her sandals and placed her naked feet over the edge. The tips of her toes brushed the water, a slight breeze caressing their features.

Syaoran placed his burden to the side as he joined her, his boots beside her sandals as their unclothed feet cooled inside the clear stream of the lake.

"These last few days have been stressful to you, haven't they?" Sakura took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb against his own. She liked to have some type of physical contact with him. "I know having your mother and sisters with you for the past few days has taken its toll on you."

"You can say that again," Placing his hands under his neck as a cushion, he leaned backwards resting against the surface. He closed his eyes, letting his other senses take over. "There's only so much of my mother that anyone can take in one dose."

"You didn't fight about anything this time, did you?" Sakura tried to recall if any unpleasant silences had filled the house while she had been in their presence.

"No," Syaoran replied, cradling his left arm against her frame, bringing her closer to his body as they rested. The sun warmed the atmosphere, a whistling breeze brushing against the leaves that rustled in the branches of the surrounding trees. A few ducks could be heard in the background, the splashing water murmuring a low lullaby.

"Still, there's just a strain in our conversations that can't be overcome by anything else." Her nose was buried against his side. "what I love about this place is its tranquility." He let the comment hang, his breathing deepening as they lounged under the sunny sky.

"We should probably eat some of the food before it spoils," Sakura told him half an hour later, still enclosed in his embrace. Syaoran merely grunted in response, his arms relaxing his hold as he tried to bring his body in control to move once again.

Sakura placed her hands on his arms and helped him. He seemed to stumble a bit, trapping her in his arms as he moved from side to side, their feet in synch.

"Care for a dance princess?" He murmured into her ears as he lead her into a slow waltz. Sakura giggled against his chest as he whistled a low tune as the background noise of nature accompanied his tune.

This brought back memories of when they had stared in a production for their school's drama club. She had been the princess, he had been the prince. They had danced the night away in each other's arms, both glad to be in each other's arms as their budding feelings had started to sprout from beneath their friendship.

"You're my fairy princess," he said, dipping her as he rounded a step.

"And you're my growling prince," she responded, her hands snaking around his neck as they moved once again but with a less exuberant pace.

Their bodies moved from side to side, covering the entire pier. Sakura closed her eyes, letting Syaoran lead her as she relaxed once again against his frame. "You're a wonderful dancer."

"I know," he responded, suddenly dipping her and changing their beat to a Latin rhythm. "I also have a proficient partner."

"Proficient?" Sakura scoffed, her hands tightening against his and taking control of their movements. Recalling the Latin songs that they had previously danced to, she moved her body in a way that he had to follow. She turned in his arms, leading their complicated steps as their hands entwined and let go.

They grew breathless, their steps faltering, both recalling that their stomachs were empty and refueling was needed if any more of their antics were to be played.

"Let's spread the blanket under the big oak tree where the shade is," Syaoran placed a kiss on her forehead before picking their discarded items and slipping his feet into his shoes.

"Good idea," Sakura took the blanket as he took care of the basket and let him to the place where their picnic was to take place. She picked the spot, and with his help set the blanket as their anticipation for the food grew in bounds.

They sat beneath the shade, sandwiches in their hands as they let the scenery swarm their senses.

"It's been quite a while since we've been on a picnic," Sakura noted as she took a sip of the coke that Syaoran had just opened.

"I know," he grinned as a bit of a scuffle ensued as he tried to recover his drink. It had been the only can remotely cool of what they had brought. Every other one was warm to the touch. "We should probably return to that cliff without the others hanging around."

"Yeah," Sakura remembered the antics that had ensued the last time the whole group had spent an afternoon by the seaside in one of Tomoyo's cabins. "I'm pretty sure that Eriol planned the whole thing to jus screw up our weekend."

"It's his reason for living."

"You can say that again," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Here," she rummaged inside the basket deep into the bottom. She had packed a surprise for Syaoran in the late night. She brought out a wrapped container and placed it in his lap.

"What is it?" He asked, as his hands rummaged through the foil that covered it to open it. The aroma filtered through as he uncovered a corner, the sugary confection filling his nostrils and setting his senses on fire.

"You didn't," his eyes lit as he tore the covering off completely. Syaoran could feel himself salivating as his eyes feasted on the sweets. "How did you manage this?"

Sakura laughed at his expression. His hand was hovering over the square crumb, as if afraid that it would disintegrate when his fingers touched it. "Last night."

"But, there was no lingering smell in the kitchen," Syaoran had one of the sweets in his hand, letting it slowly travel toward his mouth, where his tongue was dancing excitedly in expectation.

"You did spend a long time with your sisters yesterday outside the house. Your mother helped me produce them while you guys were out." She'd spent the afternoon with Syaoran's mother making his favorite confection.

It had been a wonderful afternoon bonding with the otherwise unapproachable woman. There was something about the kitchen atmosphere that had loosened them up, making it easy to talk with one another and understand their different perspectives.

It had given Sakura a chance to see Syaoran's woman different from what was portrayed from his eyes. In all, it was a very well spent day at the end, as they had parted in feelings of camaraderie that was needed to attain if she was to have any part of Syaoran's family life in the next couple of years.

She watched closely as he opened his lips and took a bite. She watched enraptured as he closed his eyes and his expression took one of bliss. He moaned as the muscles in his throat and his jawbones worked. At last he swallowed, the slow movement prolonging the taste in his mouth. He licked his lips, as if catching any stray crumbs that may have fallen while he had bitten the sweet.

"I love you so much," he said to her before wolfing down the rest of the piece and reaching for the others in quick succession.

"Hey!" Sakura protested as it all started disappearing at an alarming rate. "Leave something for me too. I didn't slave a whole day in the kitchen with your mother just for you to take all of my hard work and devour it in one minute."

Syaoran grinned sheepishly as his hand hovered over the small cakes that were left. His fingers twitched as his eyes wondered from Sakura's serious face and the package. He debated his next step. He could just go ahead and eat the rest of the cakes and have Sakura enter a really bad mood in dun territory. Or, he could put the cakes down and away from his slipping hands and tried to restrain himself.

Preservation won in the end.

"Sorry," his tongue continued to lick his lips and the inside of his mouth and his teeth. The titillating taste still present, but disappearing with each passing second.

"Your mother was right," Sakura took the plate from his hand to remove the temptation and placed it inside of the basket. Out of sight, out of mind; or so she hoped. She kept one in her hands, taking a small bite.

She had tasted the confection while she had made it, but after smelling something for hours and having small bites as well truly wasn't the best way to taste any food.

The sweet taste of guava fruit and sugar and eggs set an ambrosia. It truly was a potent combination. Swallowing, she felt the trickle down her throat, her mouth salivating for more.

She saw him reach out for the piece in her hand, but was too fast in a reaction for Syaoran to actually accomplish taking it. She saw him pout as she opened her mouth, her tongue slithering out and touching the base of the cake. She slowly placed the cake inside her mouth, making sure to enunciate every little detail to his hovering eyes.

"You're a spoilsport," he told her as she chewed carefully to extend the pleasure of the sweet to her tasting buds. His arms were crossed over his chest, the most wonderful and powerful quivering lip that she had ever seen present in his features. Taking a minute to look at her surroundings, making sure that they were still alone in the area, she waited before giving an appropriate response to his sulking.

"Really," she said in between bites as she slurred in pleasure as the taste lingered in her mouth. Her tongue darted out, catching the crumbs that were left at the side of her lips. She leaned toward him, making sure that her hands came to either side of his body as she crawled over his body.

Syaoran was forced to lean backwards, his back pressed against the blanket as she continued advancing until her body completely covered his.

"Still want a taste?" She asked before letting their lips touch.

His only response was a moan as his hands slipped to her waist and hers settled around his head. Her fingers burying into his mass of tangled brown locks and tracing the outer contour of his ear.

Syaoran shivered under her. Every nerve ending in his body coming to life as she shifted over him, their bodies touching in every angle.

Her lips opened, accepting his intruding tongue. Their senses commingled, the taste of themselves mixed with the sweet aftertaste of the pastry. Their lips pushed and hungered for more.

Sakura's legs parted as Syaoran slipped his knee in between, the juncture of the thighs settling at the base of his hip.

Her ears were ringing loudly, her heartbeat thundering and her blood flowing warming her skin. A flustering sensation filled her senses as her eyes closed as a lightheadedness filled her head. She shut all other thoughts to immerse herself on the feelings that Syaoran was awakening over her body.

It had been over six days since they've actually had any privacy for their selves. Her body had primed itself in thoughts and memories of the last time that they had been alone.

Her hands wandered to his shirt collar, slipping under it as it unbuttoned the top buttons for better access. They wandered over his pectorals, tracing the outline of his breasts and ribcage. Strong muscles quivered under her fingers, jumping and exalted over every touch.

His heartbeat thundered underneath the tips of her fingers, a spray of hair tangling with them as they created a path to his navel.

He pushed her still with his knee, further and further breaking and rubbing her clothes against his. A low thump beat inside her navel as her arousal grew. He moved her lightly back and forth against his powerful thigh, creating the friction needed to stimulate her without actually touching her.

"You're killing me," she murmured against his lips as she anchored herself over his uncovered shoulders as he shifted their position.

Something clattered as they moved over the blanket. Still, their attention was completely absorbed in each other and in their doings to notice anything else.

Sakura was pressed against the blanket, Syaoran pinning her down as his lower body weighted heavily against her own. She could feel his arousal growing against her own. He was growing harder by the second as their touching prolonged.

Their breaths heavy, they separated, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Sakura let her hands rest against his neck, her fingers toying with the baby hair that covered the base. Syaoran anchored himself with one elbow, leaving the other hand free to caress her cheek and neck.

"Do you want another pastry?" She muttered as his head slipped to her jaw and softly bit it inch by inch.

"What pastry?" He answered with his own query. His mind and body were currently concentrating on her as other thoughts and desires had been driven out with their kiss.

Sakura chuckled as she relaxed heavily, letting his mouth trace kisses over her neck and her shoulders. The straps of her blouse currently pressed against her arms as his fingers traced the material.

She could feel him winding down. His kisses stilled over the place were her neck and shoulders connected. He suckled softly, his tongue and lips playing over the very sensitive spot. He knew that it drove her nuts when he did it, and therefore devoted quite a long time to it whenever he had the chance. It was too bad that he wasn't truly into exhibitionism, or she was sure that he would have taken her right there in full view of whomever could wander into their private scene.

She sometimes wished that he would be a bit more daring, but in the end, she loved him just the way he was. Shyness and all. The only time he actually loosened up a bit more was when drinking, but he still kept control over himself and how far he actually went with any of his actions.

"Thank you." Syaoran let his head rest against her breasts, her breaths mingling with his own as she softly kissed his forehead.

"For what?" She asked after a few minutes of blessed silence that hovered naturally over the couple with the sounds of the surrounding nature. She opened her eyes as she felt him shift. He was once again leaning over her, his lips softly biting her own as if awaiting for her eyes to open and look to him again.

"For coming here with me," he replied, moving his body away to give her more room to breathe. "For making me the food when I asked you for it." He grinned mischievously before saying the last part. "For putting up with my sisters and my dragon of a mother for the past few days."

He nuzzled her neck as he brought her up and slid her to the trunk of her tree so she could rest her back against it. The bark was surprisingly smooth, so he was sure that she would be comfortable.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if you had run toward the hills after spending so much time while in the company of my family."

"Stop messing around," she nudged him with the tip of her elbow hard over his stomach. Syaoran groaned as if mortally wounded by her and falling over her legs, resting his head against them. "I love your sisters, and I've actually gotten to know better your mother. They're wonderful to have around."

"All the time?" he asked unbelievingly, scoffing at his own question.

"Well," she stopped for a second as she reached for him so that his head fully rested against her thighs in a comfortable position for him and for her own leg muscles. "Let's just say that they can be handled in small doses."

She finished pensive as he burrowed into the side of her waist and blew lightly over her exposed skin, making her giggle. She shoved him off, a warning coming over her eyes as he settled his head in the same place once again.

"I don't know how you've managed to stay sane while living with all five of them for the first years of your life," her fingers threaded his hair as he placed her other hand over his chest while entwined with his own.

"They spoiled me senseless," he replied to her query, his eyes drifting close as the serene environment enveloped them once again. "Plus, I had Eriol's own parents to keep me from growing up with serious psychological problems that couldn't be overridden later in life."

"Who says you aren't still deeply confused about human relations?" She kidded, sure that he would fire back a retort. Instead, she found herself alone in conversation as his breathing deepened and he slipped into unconsciousness. The strain lines that had appeared over the week were barely noted over his brow as his face relaxed into slumber.

"He must truly be tired," she mumbled to herself as she caressed the locks that fell over his forehead and eyes. She brushed them away from tickling his skin every time the wind blew past them as to not disturb him. He looked peaceful, with not a care in the world that surrounded them.

It was these little moments that she cherished the most. He was so precious to her. The shadows created by the leaves danced over their own bodies as they shifted with the breeze.

He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She was sure that it was what she was supposed to think of him. It was what he told her every chance he had himself. In her eyes he was the most gorgeous guy that had ever graced the earth, his features engraved carefully and detailed into her memory.

"God," she looked upwards, closing her eyes, a vision of her mother hovering over her closed eyelids. "How I love him mother," she told the smiling figure in her mind. She didn't know whether her mother could actually hear her, or could somehow be reached wherever she could be, but she felt close to her dead parent as she told her things that she could not readily tell her father or her brother.

"I'm sure that you would have loved him too," bits of moisture formed in the outlines of her eyes. She didn't know why she was so emotional this day. She felt silly for the burst and pang that clanged inside her heart. She untangled her hand from his and rubbed lightly over her left breast as if to somehow lessen the hurt that overpowered the thudding organ.

The heart had been associated with feelings of love and want since the start of time because of this reaction. And even though she knew that it actually had nothing to do with her feelings for the brown eyed Adonis that lay sleeping over her thigh, she knew that the pulling and wrangling emotion that made it ache was as real as him.

The sensation lessened as the minutes trickled by, her thoughts still full of her mother and the connection she still seemed to have to her father. She sometimes walked into the kitchen to hear him talk to someone who wasn't there. He finished with dear, his mind full of thoughts over his dead wife, not noticing the audience that stands still over the threshold.

That was what she wanted. A man that loved her so, that even in death would seek her out to lay his troubles on her ears. She looked to Syaoran's sleeping face once again. His lips had parted slightly, letting small gasps of breaths to be collected. He thankfully hadn't developed any snoring patterns that she could decipher.

He shifted, moving his body to one side. He settled once again into her skin, his breath clouding the material of her pants. His parted shirt opened more, leaving the expanse of his chest and his navel uncovered to her gaze. The breeze that blew caressed his skin, a shiver raking over his body as he burrowed deeper once again.

Releasing a deep breath, Sakura settled to a long stay in that position. If nothing disturbed him, then Syaoran could sleep for hours without end, and she didn't have the heart to wake him when she knew how wired he had been the past few weeks while his family had visited.

With one hand she reached to the basket that lay close to her feet, making sure not to juggle Syaoran's head in the process and wake him. She dragged it to her side to reach for the other things she had packed inside the huge compartments it contained.

She took the book from the corner where it laid and placed it over her knees as she took one of the now readily warm drinks and took a sip. She moved her neck muscles in circles, settling her head against the bark of the tree.

She opened the book to the marker, supporting it with her knee and keeping it in place with her free hand as her other laced itself with Syaoran's own. She only had a couple of hundred pages left before she finished it. If he hadn't awakened by then, then she would rouse him from sleep when she read the last page.

The hours passed by. The sky darkened slightly as the afternoon hours progressed and the sun's rays minimized with their illuminating assault. The breeze increased lightly, leaves rustling on the branches and dancing with the air as they fell toward the soil.

A sweet aroma permeated through Syaoran's slumbering senses, bringing his eyes to open fully. Set right in front of them was the outline of one of the pastry's that were left from earlier in the day. He felt his mouth salivating as Sakura moved it in front of his eyes and slowly set it over his parted lips.

He bit more than half, his teeth grazing the tips of her fingers, his lips coming in full contact with them. She took whatever he had left and ate it. It was the last pastry that had been left, as she had eaten the others while reading for the past two hours.

"Did I fall asleep?" Syaoran moved his head away from her thighs, stretching his muscles as he tried to rid it of cramps that were present from his position. Sakura rubbed the space that he had vacated, sure that the impression of his head would remain there for the coming days.

"Yeah," she offered him the last unopened can as to wash down the sweet taste left by the pastry he had just eaten. "And left me hanging in mid-sentence as well."

Syaoran stood and extended his hands to help her do the same. Sakura stumbled over her feet, as they tried to regain the strength needed to support the rest of her body while she was upright. Syaoran caught her in his arms, her head burying against his still opened shirt.

She settled her cheek against it, her arms encircling his waist for support. There she lingered as he rubbed her back. It was full of impressions from the bark of the tree, bits of dirt cradled against her blouse.

"You should have woken me," he admonished her as his eyes raked the damage done to the skin on her back. "You didn't have to torture yourself for my sake." He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck as he continued to massage her back.

"I didn't really feel uncomfortable until I moved just now," she responded, her hands moving to the front to button up his shirt. "I guess I got used to the surface."

"Probably," he sighed deeply before releasing her. Sakura stood on her feet, still straightening his shirt as he brushed the pieces of bark that were placed over her hair. He looked around to the scenery and to his watch, realizing how much time they had actually spent in this outing of theirs.

"We should start the drive back," they both picked up the things that they had brought with them, making sure not to leave any trash behind.

"Yeah," Sakura picked the blanket while he took the basket and its contents. She laced her free arm through his, going back into the path that they had previously walked. "My father's expecting us for dinner."

"He's back from his traveling lectures," Syaoran recalled. Sakura's father had been away for the past two weeks as he had visited different Universities and colleges around the country with his colleague.

"You'll be staying for dinner of course," Sakura announced as they reached the parking area where he had parked the car. "He'll want to see you too."

"Obviously," Syaoran turned the engine, made sure that everything was in order and sped off back toward their town. His spirit was rested. His mind was clear. His life was perfect. These few hours of tranquility in Sakura's company had done the trick.

Still, something nagged him in the back of his mind. He was sure that he was forgetting something important. There is something that he should be worried about, but he couldn't truly recall it.

* * *

Syaoran awoke suddenly. His senses open and his muscles ready for the desired outcome. He was disoriented, his mind still reeling between sleep and being awake so suddenly. He looked around, adjusting his eyes while searching for whatever could have prompted such a drastic wake. There was nothing in the room that could explain his reaction. His fan was on, droning out other sounds of the night. A bit of light shone through the curtains placed over his closed windowsill, and there was no lingering scent of an intruder.

Syaoran tried to recall what could have brought him out of sleep, when his mind cinched on the problem. He finally recalled what he had obviously forgotten a few hours before.

Eriol's words rang over his mind, repeating over a loop with the same thought. Syaoran groaned heavily as he covered his face with his hands. He let his body fall to the mattress, the loud thump filling the otherwise quiet atmosphere of his room and house.

"No making love," those were the only words that could be wrangled from his otherwise closed throat. He felt as if he was choking. He coughed as his saliva stuck to his throat.

"Nine months," he told himself again as he turned to the side, while his hands beat the pillow to submission. He buried his head in it, waiting for the last second of oxygen deprivation before lifting it again.

And then another thought popped into his mind. "How am I going to handle Sakura?"

* * *

XOXO -- end chapter

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Hours of the Night**

Syaoran is going to spend a lot of restless nights. Nearing the start of the school year Sakura decides to spend the night at his house, with only one thing on her mind. Will he be able to tell her that he can't touch her until her birthday? Or will he chicken out in the end leaving a lot of problems in his wake?

Review button is here…

MS

-


	4. Hours of the Night

MS 

The first part is actually Eriol and Tomoyo centric, and I hope the last part amuses you as much as it did me. Syaoran is going to be put through the ringer...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Long 9 Months**

_Chapter 4: Hours of the Night_

-

"There's something about an opera," Tomoyo stood from her seat as the loud roar of the audience's voices filled the air. The curtain was down, but the audience still kept the full volume of the hall.

"There certainly is," Eriol laced her hand in the crook of his own and led her out of their balcony.

"I knew this would be a treat for you," Tomoyo's mom smiled at them as they opened the door and entered the throng of opera goers that filled the hallways.

"Thanks mom," Tomoyo lightly kissed her cheek, as acquaintances announced themselves. Many of the social circle that surrounded her and business prospects stroke a conversation.

The attention then shifted toward the young couple. Many of them knew who Eriol was, and what he encompassed with his presence. He was the heir to the Hiiragizawa fortune. Their chains of hotels all over the world were the first pick for the first class social whirls and vacations.

Anything that the Hiiragizawa family touched turned to gold, and Eriol had already started building his own business while in school. It was rumored that his ideas and ventures were just as great, in a lower scale, to that of his parents. There was something to be said for old money receiving a new money fluctuant. It spelled success.

Both of them stood, letting the conversation drift over them and toward other things. It was the only drawback at having attended a private performance of the Italian Opera with their biggest and most known tenors. Tomoyo's mother glowed under all of the attention. Still, she smiled apologicaly toward them as they were drawn into her world. She knew how much Tomoyo detested such things.

They excused themselves as their attention drifted into business matters completely, able to make a gateway. It was time to return to their world. It was time to return to their lives.

"We're going home," she told the driver as they entered the car and he closed the door behind them. Their destination set, they both relaxed and they got on their way. "Mother probably won't be able to get out of there tonight."

It was nearing midnight.

"That's the price for business relations," Eriol placed her hand inside his as she rested her head over his shoulder. His tux wrinkled under her pressure. Her own dress was bunched around her figure as she burrowed into his side. The state of their clothing was the furthest things from their minds.

"I can't believe you ask me to do that," the silence was broken as Tomoyo lightly moved the material of the dress from her hipbone. She shivered as a current of the air conditioner that circulated sneaked under the opening and blew upwards. Her legs bristled, the sensation carrying over her arms as she shivered in reaction.

"You did loose," Eriol responded as his own hands grasped the sides of her hips and brought her toward his lap. He sat her down, the side of the dress that was split opening to the middle of her thighs.

"You were just too drunk to do anything about it a month ago," she replied as his hand sneaked under her dress and traveled upwards to her hipbone.

"Careful," he warned playfully, his teeth scraping her lower lip as his hands cupped her buttocks, which were bare to his touch. "Let's put that mouth to better use," Tomoyo placed her hands around his neck, her mouth settling over his jaw line and placed her lips lightly as she felt his hands traveling up her spine.

She was completely uncovered as he leaned backwards. Eriol rested his forehead against the armrest and pulled her forward. His hand slipped from her spine to her waist, and let his fingers dance and trace her hipbones to her secret place.

He grounded his palm against it. Tomoyo gasped as the pressure increased and her sensitivity intensified. Her head fell forward, leaning against the crook of his neck.

"We're almost home," Eriol whispered to her ear as she arched against his touch. The car soon came to a stop as they rounded the walkway pass the welcoming door towards the back. The car stopped, bringing Tomoyo back from the hazy feeling that had filled her body.

Eriol righted her dress, opening the side door and helping her out of the car. They walked toward the side kitchen door as if nothing was happening. They soon entered, the maids still present inside the house bidding them welcome.

They took a couple of the professed snacks they were offered, and continued through the main floor to their own domain.

Eriol grabbed her and pulled her inside one of the darkened doorways that lay in between the stairway toward their respective rooms.

He gripped her face with one hand, his fingertips tracing the mold of her face as her dark eyes reflected the fire that was present in his own. Careful with their things, he gently placed the snacks over one of the furniture pieces that surrounded them and pressed her roughly against the wall.

Tomoyo laced her hands against his neck as their mouths collided. Their tongues assaulted, searched, took, branded their mouths as their arousal heightened under the touch.

Their fumbling was able to get his tux, and her dress taken off. His tie was slackened, the first few buttons unbuttoned, leaving the spray of hair that littered his chest bare to her gaze.

Tomoyo stood, her legs parted against his invading hand in only her bra. Their mouths suckled, nibbled and scraped their necks and shoulders as her own hand unzipped his pants and freed his arousal.

"You're already so wet," Eriol's gaze centered over her still covered breasts. There was a large bright, round mark outlined against her pale skin. He was sure he had been the cause of such a mark as he recalled the overpowering need he had been placed under two days before while she lay open and beckoning to his touch.

"You're the one that kept sneaking his hand against my thigh. Slipping it through the slit in my dress and brushing the tips of his fingers against my opening for the last four hours." She retorted, her attention going to another matter at hand.

Tomoyo set her mouth over his ear, her teeth softly scraping the outer layer as her tongue sought the sensitive spot he possessed right behind it. She felt him trip as she suckled the spot, her hands grabbing her hair by the handfuls as she played with it.

"I want it hard and fast," she whispered, her hand encasing his very aroused member, guiding it to her opening and letting her insides encase the tip. It felt so good to have him inside of her body.

"As you wish," with that pronouncement, Eriol placed his hands against the side of her hip and with a quick thrust, filled her to the hilt. A couple of seconds passed as both savored the filling of completion that spread over their bodies before he followed her request.

He braced one of her legs against his waist, letting it drape over it as he increased the pace of his motions. He could already feel the building of sensation building against his heart as he throbbed with each time he entered her.

Tomoyo clung to him, her back against the wall, the uncomfortable position of being impaled against it each time he moved slipping from her mind as her arousal deepened. She felt stretched, opened, filled… her breathing quickened as her nails dug into his backside, the fabric of his shirt somewhat protecting his muscles from the assault.

She gasped, her head buried against his neck as her release skyrocketed her from this world to one of sensations that made her body chime. Still he kept on the rhythm, his release still away as he changed the angle of his thrusts, while his hand slipped between them.

The building of pressure came again soon after, her release echoing against the empty room as he filled her one last time before going spent against her body.

They remained standing, their support being the wall as the sensation of control over their legs and bodies somewhat returned as time slipped by.

They kissed, their mouths now hovering over passion, into tenderness and love. It was sweet and wonderful, a triumphant end to their release.

She felt him withdraw, the somehow flaccid but still hard penis pressed against her navel as they continued to press their bodies together, as if trying to become one, just as they had a few moments before.

"You still have your clothes on," she remarked as her legs came in contact against the now dampened fabric that was pressed against her.

"That could be easily fixed," Eriol carried her over to the sofa, crumbling from spent energy as he set her down. "The night's still young."

* * *

"God!" the exclamation unclouded the hazy vision that filled the room. Promptly the sound of a body colliding with one of the sitting sofas and the following shout of pain brought Eriol out of his sleepy state.

The first thing he realized was that he was sprawled over a very comfortable carpet; an animal fur, resembling a bear, tickling his fingers.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Eriol snickered as he recognized the mocking tone that was currently shouting almost to his ears.

"Shut up," Eriol yawned, his hands grasping for the glasses that would most likely be somewhere in the vicinity. He tried to recall where Tomoyo had placed them when she took them off his face.

"I really didn't need to see this." Syaoran stood to Eriol's still sleeping form. He was facing the door, his back to the sprawling show that his naked best friend made with his girlfriend.

If memory served him right, this was the exactly same room in which he had been interrupted a month before with Sakura. This form of retribution was completely unnecessary in his eyes though.

"Especially so early in the morning you bastard," Syaoran felt the annoying tick start over his left eye. It seemed to happen quite a lot in the last few weeks while in the presence of his friend.

"Why don't you guys ever actually sleep in a bed anyway?"

"Because it's boring," Eriol finally located his glasses, his vision finally focusing on the still darkened room. It seemed that the fire had gone out sometime during the night.

His other hand commenced to untangle itself from Tomoyo's tresses. He was sure that if he had kept his watch on, it would have completely tangled itself into her hair.

Tomoyo continued slumbering, unaware of the figures that currently stood over her.

Eriol glanced down to her body, realizing that she had bared half of her body from the covers he had brought during the night. She was lying down, with her back to his gaze as she rested her head against the head of the animal pelt that she was halfway sleeping over.

Making silencing noises to his friend, Eriol reached downwards and spread the linen over her naked body. Still, he needed to search for his clothing. He could see one of the pants' legs resting over part of the couch. He reached for it, his eyes scouting the room for the remaining pieces that were missing.

"You should think of locking a room if you're going to use it for one of your escapades," Syaoran almost spit out as he rubbed his eyes vehemently.

The image was still burned to his brain though.

It wasn't the first time that he had found himself in this position though. He should have been more careful when he had come barging into the room without actually checking to see what could come to his gaze. Especially at this house. Eriol and Tomoyo seemed to have decided to brand each and every room in the mansion with their activities.

He could have learned his lesson the first time he had been confronted with this picture. It had occurred in Eriol's bedroom though, so it was easily explained. He should have learned to be discreet when entering a room with his friends the next two times it had happened. It had been the kitchen, and later the music room.

He hadn't been able to actually look at the piano in the same way again. He was definitely not going to make the same mistake again. Hopefully he would actually remember it the next time he stepped into any one of the mansion's rooms.

"I did not need this image burned into my retinas." Syaoran looked back, noticing that Tomoyo had turned to one of her sides, still dead to the world that awoke with the coming morning.

"It's not like it's the first time," Eriol smirked as he slipped his boxers on, while he took the shirt and rest of the clothing that he had managed to find in the still darkened room. The night before had certainly been creative.

Syaoran declined from making a comment, sure that the best way to forget about the incident was to never talk about it again. The subject was now archived in the 'incidents that never need to be thought of again' file that was in his memory. Hopefully it wouldn't be recalled again any time soon.

"Why are you here?" Eriol asked after he realized that the silence that followed his remark from his friend signaled the closing of the subject.

"Because I've been thrown out of my house," Syaoran informed him. "It's that time of the month. The housekeepers are there for the monthly cleaning of my otherwise boring home."

"I'd forgotten," Eriol admitted as they walked the hallway towards the end, where the temporary room for Eriol was positioned. He'd moved some of his personal items into the house since his return from his visit to his parents.

He'd been spending most of his time in Tomoyo's house anyways, so instead of having to make many unnecessary trips to his apartment, he had chosen to accept her mother's offer of a room at their huge mansion. It also made for interesting sleeping arrangements.

Especially when they were fighting.

"Then you should be bothering Sakura," Eriol threw the clothing in a hamper, sure that the housekeeper would soon come into the room and make the necessary arrangements to get his tux ready for the next time it would be used.

"She's busy," Syaoran muttered as he sank himself into his friend's bed.

"This isn't your first stop of the day, is it?" Eriol suspiciously gathered from the tone of his response. Syaoran seemed to be sulking. Somehow the thought of being the last person on his best friend's list to visit didn't sit too badly in his mind.

"No," Syaoran admitted as he heard his friend walk around the room.

The door to the bathroom closed, the shower soon opening. Syaoran knew that by the looks of what he had stumbled into a few minutes before; Eriol had spent the night with his girlfriend doing the horizontal tango.

Knowing their preferences in that sphere because of his accidental interruptions, he knew that the shower was needed to completely take the fragrance of intimacy that clung to their bodies when they did the activity. He was sure it would also relieve some of the stiff muscles that had popped in as soon as Eriol had awakened.

He'd never truly understand why Eriol liked to have his sexual escapades with Tomoyo in a room that anyone could stumble into. This house wasn't really that private when you factored in the people that worked in it. It took a numerous amount of workers to keep such a place cleaned and in shape day in and day out; when you stopped to think about it.

Any maid could walk in on them while they lingered in any of the rooms that weren't their bedrooms. He was sure that it had happened many times before. If he, who didn't actually enter or live in the house every day, had caught them in such positions numerous times, then those who were present each day should have gotten an eye full many times over.

He relaxed as he remembered the time he had spent over the rug that was spread over the fireplace that was in his own house, inside the family room. It had been one of the first times that Sakura and himself had been intimate at his house. He had planned to surprise Sakura the day before classes started the year before. It had been a wonderful night.

Eriol would be awhile in his shower, if his estimation of the times he had waited in the same position many times before, he had enough time to reminisce on the wonderful memories of the event. It was the only thing that he could actually take pleasure over for the last few weeks.

The memory spread over his thoughts as he closed his eyes to the world. Every detail spread over his mind as he pulled the experience from the well of memories he'd stored from their intimacies. Everything from that night came to life to his eyes.

"You're beautiful," Syaoran told her, Sakura's eyes shinning brilliantly into his gaze as he stripped his shirt off. With a playful smile to her lips, she'd pulled him over her grabbing the seam of his pants.

"You're wonderful," she whispered to him as she brushed her lips against his own. His hands settled against the sides of her body as she leaned backwards against the huge pillow that he had lain for her to rest against.

Their lips compressed against each other, opening, letting their tongues savor the taste they each possessed. Sakura let her hands wander from the sides of his pants to the buckle.

Her fingers brushed against his skin accidentally as they searched for their target. The muscles underneath her nails shivered and contracted under her touch. She deviated from the plan, bringing the full attention of her hand to his stomach.

The tips itched, dying to explore each contour that expanded his much defined waist. They reached for each millimeter of skin, the nails scrapping over each nuance that it displayed to her touch. They quivered, his breathing stilled as the sensation of her touch spread to every nerve ending in his body.

Sakura felt like a burning fire had spread over her skin as his skin warmed under her touch. The smell of his skin intoxicated her, her tongue setting over his pectoral, lavishing the skin as it reached his nipple. His salty taste attacking her senses as she settled her mouth over it.

Syaoran shifted above her, bringing her against the pillow completely, severing the contact she had established.

Their eyes remained open as he bent over for another kiss once again. They drank each other's expressions as the activity brought them closer to the arousal they both sought. Their lips throbbed silently as they separated for breath.

They breathed heavy into each other's ears. His lips hovered over her collarbone as he lightly blew over her skin. His hot breath warming the shivering path before settling his lips over it.

Her husky moans reached his throbbing ears as he neared her still covered breasts. The thudding of his raging blood obscuring every other sound that didn't pertain to them. He ran his tongue over the cleavage that was a feast to his eyes with the two buttons that had been unbuttoned from her blouse some hours before. They had tormented him little by little, daring him to reach for them.

"Syaoran," his name was muttered as her hand settled heavily over his back, as if boneless.

He desperately wanted to rip the buttons off the flimsy blouse that was currently in his way with his teeth. Still, he decided not to get into trouble when Sakura would realize it, so while his tongue still occupied itself with the skin that was available, he guided his hand to the offensive garment and slowly undid each and every one.

He spread the fabric open, his fingers coming in contact with the lacy white bra that currently bound the boon he had decided to take. He thanked his lucky stars when he realized it fastened at the front.

It made things much easier for him. A click resounded against the opening fire, the logs burning heavily, in the fireplace. The light played over their bodies as it glimmered over their skins.

It was the second week of September, but the temperatures dropped heavily during the night hours. So while the fire warmed the room, and their bodies, the light would be the only emphasis of illumination that would be provided. He'd also wanted to fill the atmosphere with romance.

One of her hands settled over his shoulder blades as he settled his mouth over the uncovered, puckered nipple. It changed from a dark pink color to a darker brown as his tongue circled the bud. He could feel the acceleration of her heart beat with each breath she took.

Sakura pushed upwards, bringing him against her body in full contact. She cursed the skirt that restricted the movement of her legs. She wanted to spread them open, to feel his hard body against her core. She wanted to wrap them around his waist, bringing her burning desire against his body. The throbbing sensation that coursed low just wanted to feel a respite of the anticipation that kept building inside her lower body.

Instinctively knowing what she wanted, Syaoran brought his next priority to be her freedom, as well as his own. The constricting mechanism of his pants was painful to his own arousal.

With just a few moments deviated from the original plan, he had the zipper undone, and lifted her gently from the coverlet she lay over, before banishing the scrap of clothing from their restrictive position.

"Take them too," she told him as she bit him softly over his shoulder. While he took her panties along with the skirt, she shed off the blouse and bra that merely hanged over her arms. Her hands splayed over his trousers, unbuckling the resistance and pulling the zipper downwards.

She settled her palm over his erection, simply grabbing it lightly as it moved beneath her touch. Syaoran remained frozen in place as her hand slipped through the opening in his boxers and truly touched him.

It was heaven and hell at the same time for them both.

"You need to take these off," Sakura brought both of her hands to the elastic band and pulled with force, his pants following the trail and bunching against his knees. Syaoran pulled away from her, settling beside her as he frantically pulled his legs free from the constraining clothing.

He was back in just a moment, his mouth seeking her own, while his hands sought her opening. His fingers encountered a sticky substance, her arousal to their ministrations starting to prepare her body for the inevitable joining.

He remembered what he had been told would help. While their mouths mimicked what their bodies sought, he let a lone finger enter her opening, moving in circular motions.

Sakura groaned against his mouth, a burning sensation filling her as he inserted a second finger. He stretched her over and over, the coating of her insides lubricating his motions.

As he stood hovering over her and occupied, she moved the leg that remained trapped in between his own. Her skin brushed against the tip of his arousal, the soft skin branding her thigh.

Not helping herself, she moved her thigh across it, Syaoran shuddering against her mouth as a bit of fluid brushed against her leg. His own legs clamped shut, trapping her movements as his glazed expression regained his normal vision.

"Minx," he said as he came into focus and her smirking face was revealed. He intensified the movement of his two fingers inside of her, building up a momentum that made her gasp.

He brought her to the crest, his coated fingers leaving her entrance and grasping the thigh that still lay trapped against his own. She was spread open, as Syaoran moved away from her embrace, his fingers grasping his own erection. The light fluid was spread over as he guided the tip to her entrance and slowly pushed inside.

Sakura simply lay over the rug, her arms spread upwards to him as he entered her. Even though he had tried to prepare her, his eyes zeroed in on her wince. She was still unaccustomed to have him inside of her.

He kept his eyes on her expression as he watched her intently to absorb every response she made into memory. He'd been so overcome the first time that they had made love, that he had missed each of her reactions to his touch. It was not going to happen again.

Her lips opened as he entered her, her eyes shutting slightly as she grimaced at the light discomfort that spread over her. Still, she urged him on as her hands came to his waist and to his shoulder.

He throbbed inside of her, while the muscles that surrounded him convulsed and arranged themselves to the invading foreign object that was piercing her. He buried himself to the hilt, letting the sensation of being completely inside of her sink into his brain.

Savoring the sensation, he withdrew, and entered her once again, albeit at a faster pace. He could feel her adjusting to the invasion, the muscles moving around his erection, accommodating his size.

Sakura pulled him toward her, crashing his mouth against hers. As the tempo increased, she silenced her cries into his own mouth. One elbow supported his weight against her own, while the other slipped between their joining, his fingers brushing against her clitoris.

His fingers played around with her folds, arousing her senses, the full impact of his thrusts eliciting small brushes of pleasure that heightened her response.

"Syaoran," she called his name as she bit his lower lip as he moved away from their embrace.

"There's something I want to try," he responded to her questionable look as he slipped from her completely. She felt hollow and empty by his sudden exit. She felt like screaming as he smiled at her expression.

"I've been dreaming of this," he chuckled against her ear as he picked her up and turned her. Sakura lay her body against the pillow, anchoring for the angle that left her body almost sitting, her knees supporting her position.

Syaoran licked the space between her shoulder blades, the taste salty mixed with the perspiration that had formed and beaded to her skin. He slipped his hand in between her legs, coming to her opening and spreading her further.

He entered her with one full stroke from behind. He buried himself to the hilt, her butt pressed against navel. Sakura shivered, the hair of his navel tickling her skin as he entered her again and again.

It felt so different.

It was perfect.

The discomfort was almost nonexistent. Sakura could only open her senses to the feelings that were spreading over her body.

The sensations were overpowering her. She arched against him, his hand falling over her breast, caressing the mound as she groaned in delight before him.

Her lips opened, gasps quickly following as Sakura felt her body overflowing, the dam finally bursting. The floor disappeared bellow her, a cry emanating from herself as the sensations proved to be too much for her.

She fell forward, crushing the pillow as she felt him stiffen with a final thrust. The trickling sensation of his release somewhat assuaging the embers that still burned inside of her.

His hand came to rest around her waist, part of his weight over her frame as Syaoran tried to catch his breath. The smell of sex and perspiration filling their nostrils as he withdrew from her and pulled her to his chest.

There they had waited for their heart beats to still. Their breathing had remained ragged as they had silently observed each other as time passed. Their humming bodies had returned to a semblance of normalcy, their hands clasped in between as the fire had continued to warm the night.

"That seems to be a nice daydream," the comment brought Syaoran back toward the present. Eriol stood before him, his hands at his waist as he observed his friend.

"Sorry," Syaoran shook his head momentarily, letting the cobwebs of the memory that still lingered shy away.

"I don't think you are," Eriol simply pointed out, the infernal smirk that Syaoran had begun to hate revealed in his features. "That's a very impressive hard-on you seem to be sporting there."

Syaoran's attention drifted toward his pants, and to the tented revelation that was sported for the whole world to see. He cursed under his breath as he tried to bring himself under control.

"Shut up," Syaoran simply stood, hoping that the craving that his body had awakened with the memories would fade away. There were other things that needed his full attention as the day progressed.

He would worry about how to take care of the problem this presented to him later in the day. Probably at night, alone, where he could imagine it was Sakura who was touching him as he sought a release from the arousal his whole body seemed to possess.

* * *

"Here you go," Sakura slipped the opened long neck beer into his hand as they sat down beside the comforter she had set up a few hours before.

"Thanks," Syaoran waited until she sat beside him, a beer for herself on her hand, before setting his arm over her shoulders and bringing her close to his side.

They settled into the embrace as the opening to the program started to scroll on the screen. The hour was spent with snickers, tickling, small kisses, and the usual snuggling that followed after the program was ended.

"Where did you get this beer from?" Syaoran asked, his tongue rolling over his mouth, taking every lingering taste that had been kept inside the orifice.

"I swiped it from Touya's stash," Sakura snickered as a laugh escaped her, a snort quickly following the outburst. "He'll probably glare at me for the next couple of days when he figures out I took one of the two cases he had brought home."

"You really can't hold your liquor, can you?" Syaoran remarked as she fell and embraced his arm. Her warm breath blew against the side of his body as she closed her eyes. She was obviously intoxicated as she reacted to everything that surrounded her.

"Just a sip is enough to cloud my mind," Sakura admitted, resting her body against his side, her head falling deeper into the crook of his arm, her mind falling deeper into slumber. She always felt so debilitated after finishing a whole beer.

"That might pose to be a problem."

"Not really," she set her head against his thigh, her breathing becoming slower as her center of thought stopped and picked up again. "I don't normally show my inebriated state to anyone when I'm out with friends."

She giggled, "You're the one that finishes the drinks I'm offered anyway."

Her eyes opened suddenly, her expression bright and attentive as it had been an hour before. There was no sign whatsoever of the sluggish reactions she had a few moments before.

"But your mind is still cloudy," Syaoran moved her head softly from his lap. It was nearing midnight, and they had to be at school bright and early for the meetings of their clubs. School was still a week and a half away from starting, but there were many things to be dealt with before the school year could begin once again.

"That's true," she sighed into his shirt as he picked her up effortlessly and carried her from the room toward the stairs, and into her spare room. "As long as you're with me though, nothing bad could happen."

She burrowed deep into the pillow of the bed. She curled into a ball, light shivers coursing her skin as her body tried to ready itself for sleep.

"Good night Sakura," he pressed his lips against her forehead and pulled away.

Her hand stopped him. She felt surprisingly strong as she pulled him forward, a smile ready at her lips. She groaned as the breath was stolen from her body as he fell over her chest. Her sternum squished her ribs, hoping that the pressure would soon be alleviated.

Not wasting any time though, she settled her arms around his neck, imprisoning him to her as Syaoran brought his elbows to the side of her head. "You're not allowed to go." She informed him, her nose burrowing into his neck, and one of her hands rapidly uncovering his upper body from his t-shirt.

"Really," Syaoran was sure that she was about to drop into unconsciousness any minute now, her sluggish control over her body, and her glazed eyes the proof of her debilitation from the land of the living.

"Yeah," her eyes changed back, strikingly strong in their gaze as she moved him against the bed and she settled herself over his stomach.

She stripped her shirt off, opening the top button of her shorts as she leaned forward to catch a kiss from his lips. In the back of her mind, her hazy thoughts were trying to rationalize why he hadn't moved his hands from her waist. He was usually all over her by the time she had taken her shirt off.

"I've been feeling a bit angsty for the past few weeks," she said to him, her hand moving from the side of his hip to his penis. Just a brush of her hands brought his member to complete attention, the arousal lengthening, while he bit the tips of the fingers that rested against his lips.

"It has been awhile," Syaoran admitted as he let his hands roam to her bra, his palm cupping her breasts, rubbing against the pebbling nipple that was clearly visible through the material.

She looked out of focus. He was sure his eyes had stopped working the minute her hand slipped inside his pajama shorts and cupped him. Sakura chuckled, her tone husky, her throat dry. She could feel the rapid building of sensation between her legs.

Alcohol seemed to stimulate her responses a bit. Although the real reason might be that she'd been hounded by dreams of them together of late, with no other release than the light petting Syaoran had seemed to want to do of late.

Her whole body felt wound up to the last respite, just wanting to feel a bit of pressure against her current state. Sakura slid downwards, her open legs locking into the position that she most desired. The clothes were still in the way, but the sensation was all that mattered at the moment.

"Touch me," she pleaded, her legs wounding around his waist as he stood from his position. With her inertia, plus the light feeling she felt over her body, carried them backwards. She was now on the bottom once again, his erection pressed fully against her stimulated core.

"Syaoran," she groaned, his name slipping from her parted lips as any type of movement ground his hips deeper against her own. His breath was harsh and low, his lips hovering against her ear. He seemed to be holding the reins to something; his eyes shut, as if from temptation.

The insane idea prompted a giggle, her thoughts scrambling to focus on the activity at hand. Seeing that he seemed hesitant to make a move, she quickly brought her hands to the waistband of his shorts and pulled them downwards, one of her feet catching it as if stopped around mid-thigh, and slipping it off to his ankles.

Syaoran barely noticed the change in his condition, his mind screaming obscenities as the conversation he had held with Eriol a month before continued to replay inside his mind. His rational mind was saying no, while another part of his anatomy stood to attention, no matter what rationalizations his mind was currently running through.

He could feel his face scrambling for breath, trying to keep the autonomous system going while he tried to control his overzealous hormones from rampaging through his whole mind. He was loosing the battle.

It wasn't like he was going to tell anyone that he'd had sex with his girlfriend. Sakura wasn't going to tell the world that she had been intimate with her boyfriend either. If he wasn't going to say anything, and she wasn't going to say anything; then, there was nothing to be preoccupied about.

Eriol and his crazy notions. Air filled his lungs, his whole body now agreeing on the next course of action that it wanted to take.

"Come on love," the motivation Sakura applied seemed enough to get an immediate reaction out of him. He seemed to have made up his mind about something, she noted.

His mouth promptly settled against her own, suckling and exploring each little crevice, drinking and drowning her moans of satisfaction. His hand slid in between their bodies to her shorts, rapidly unzipping and sliding the impediment off.

All thought evaporated from her mind as his nibble fingers slipped by the side of her panties and deftly explored the outer lips of her sex. Sakura felt a trickle of moisture in her insides, her eyes devoid of vision as he rubbed them against her clitoris.

His ears drank in the gasps and groans that she uttered as his fingers entered her, mimicking the movements of their lovemaking, the circular motion exciting each nerve ending that his motions came into contact with.

"Oh, god!" Sakura let go of the physical plane, her body stiffening slightly as the release took over her sensations of the world. Her arched hip crashed against the mattress, his fingers gripped tightly, trapped as her orgasm took off.

Syaoran felt a bead of perspiration form against his forehead as the tight grip of her insides of his fingers eased, bit by bit. His own heart beat was speeding fast, blood raging over his body, the circulation warming his naked figure.

He was so wound up, that his muscles screamed from his rigid position. He glanced at her figure, the light breathing of her chest the only sound that came from her.

He felt as if his eyes had popped as a suspicion crossed over his hazy thoughts. He quickly confirmed it, his mind shouting the unfairness of the world, the curses doing nothing to alleviate his state.

Sakura had fallen asleep.

Syaoran felt like shit.

He scrambled from the bed, his still aroused member a present remainder of what just had occurred. It was the first time that Sakura had passed out after he had brought her to the edge. It seemed that alcohol truly didn't mix with her in his mind.

All Syaoran wanted to do at the moment was to hit his head repeatedly against the wall. Maybe then his body would return to normal. He winced as he recovered his shorts and carefully slipped it over his erection.

This had to be some sort of retribution.

Resigned to a very poor night of sleep, he quietly walked toward the door that connected this room to his, a groan slipping pass his lips as he looked back toward Sakura's sleeping form.

"This is a very cruel punishment," he told himself before going to his very cold bed, alone and resigned for the night ahead.

* * *

The answering machine clicked, the usual announcement in Syaoran's voice filling the empty room before the beep.

"You never seem to pick up the phone anytime I call, why is that I suppose?" Her mother's voice started recording on the automatic recorder. "Maybe it's because it's around 2 a.m. in your time," she rationalized as the sound of a ticking clock could be heard in the background. "Anyway, I called to tell you that Meiling has transferred to your school. The girl has gotten into her head to go 'visit' with you for your last year of high school." The disapproval tone of her voice didn't leave her personal thoughts on the matter unclear.

"She'll be there in a few days after I get everything settled out from her return from Hong Kong." The message continued as she gave a few other news before finishing the call.

Two hours later, the electricity went off. The problems that soon arouse the next day, their clocks out of synch with the world, making sure that no attention was pressed to any calls made during the night. The message was also deleted accidentally before the recipient could actually hear it.

* * *

XOXO --- end of chapter

* * *

School is about to start, the activities taking all of the free time of our favorite couple. Something keeps nagging Sakura in the back of her mind, all shuffled to the back as Meiling returns from her two years in Hong Kong. And yes, she'll be staying with her cousin. There really won't be any intimate time for them now.

**Chapter 5 : New Arrivals**

Review button is here…

MS


	5. New Arrivals

MS 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters… everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Long 9 Months**

_Chapter 5: New Arrivals_

-

"You never seem to pick up the phone anytime I call, why is that I suppose?" Her mother's voice started recording on the automatic recorder. "Maybe it's because it's around 2 a.m. in your time," she rationalized as the sound of a ticking clock could be heard in the background.

"Anyway, I called to tell you that Meiling has transferred to your school. The girl has gotten into her head to go 'visit' with you for your last year of high school." The disapproval tone of her voice didn't leave her personal thoughts on the matter unclear.

"She'll be there in a few days after I get everything settled out from her return from Hong Kong." The message continued as she gave a few details and other family news before finishing the call.

* * *

"I can't believe that bastard," Meiling slipped into her native language, the obscenities pouring out of her mouth as she tried to remember how to work the new cell phone that she had been given by her aunt.

Her fight had some delays, amounting to finally arriving at the airport three hours later than what was originally thought. She had been worried about the waiting that Syaoran and her friends had to endure for her arrival, unable to use her phone since she had packed it on the bag she had checked in.

There she had been, worried about her friends and here she was, completely alone in an unfamiliar airport. The words escaped her.

It could be said that Meiling was not a very understanding or patient young woman. She was most likely to fly off the handle than to rationalize the situation and give the appropriate response to a problem.

All she wanted to do at the moment was to shout at the person who truly deserved it. Just where the hell was her cousin?

"Do you need some help?" the deep rumble ushered all other voices to the background. Meiling looked up from the phone toward the speaking figure. It took her quite a bit to go from his shirt lapels to his eyes.

Before her stood a guy around her age, comfortably dressed in a stripped t-shirt and loose fitting jeans. He had a traveling bag thrown over his shoulder, his hand holding it as he looked down toward her.

Meiling blushed, recalling what a spectacle she must present as she grumbled lowly toward her phone. Her eyes absorbed each of his features. He seemed to be doing the same thing, his eyes crinkled in thought.

He was at least 5'11", comparing to her normal height. She barely cleared 5'5" on her best days. Thank the gods for heels.

He had dark blue almost midnight hair. He possessed much accentuated eyebrows and sideburns. He possessed an abundant amount of hair that was several inches long. The long strands fell over the sides, part of them obscuring his forehead as they pushed forward over his skull.

They led toward his eyes. They were light blue, shinning with the light reflected from the crystal ceiling that filtered the sun's own rays. (If you still can't picture him, I'm basing him on Ryo from Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers.)

"I'm a little lost," Meiling sweat-dropped as she felt the much accented English she was uttering. It was going to take her some time to get her thoughts back to thinking and processing in the language.

Her stomach growled as she recalled she hadn't eaten anything before the flight. Flying and food did not mix so well with her. "And I guess a little hungry." She stepped back as she let the other airport patrons go on their way.

"Is this the first time you've been to this city?" The young man asked, his hand leading her toward the main lobby.

"No, I lived here around three years ago." Meiling felt relieved for the human contact. "I've just never been in this airport."

"You seem familiar to me for some reason. I just can't place that specific style," Ryo muttered to himself as he raked his brains for the elusive image that didn't present itself.

"We might have gone to the same middle school," Meiling rolled her traveling case behind her as she fell into step beside him. "I haven't changed much; I've only grown a few inches in the past few years."

"That must be it." Ryo let the matter rest, something still nagging at the back of his mind.

"My cousin is picking me up in a couple of minutes," Ryo lead her to a seat that faced the main entrance. "We could wait together for our rides." Ryo suggested, setting his carryon bag by her big traveling bag. It seemed to be full for a good stay.

"I'm Ryo," he introduced himself, extending his hand. Meiling responded in kind, shaking his hand, "I'm Meiling."

"Nice to meet you," the silence that filled their companionship wasn't uncomfortable. They studied one another, trying to discern any clue as to their personal information without asking.

"My cousin was supposed to pick me up," Meiling was furiously pressing the buttons to the menu of her phone, trying to remember where she was supposed to look for the numbers that had been saved into its memory.

"He either forgot, or got tired of waiting for my flight." She scowled into the small mobile phone before deciphering where she was supposed to go. "The least he could have done is left me a message," she was sure that her aunt had left the number to her cell phone on the message she had left a week before.

"I'm sure that if you know the address of where you're going you could let us take you to your destination."

"Oh yes," Meiling felt gratitude pour from every pore in her body. She had just met the guy, but she was sure that she would be in no danger of getting kidnapped or any such nonsense.

She knew enough techniques of defense that would serve her in any situation. The person who would probably get a taste of it would be her inconsiderate cousin.

"Hey Ryo," Meiling looked up from her phone toward the advancing figure. She seemed to be of their age, glasses perched over the crown of her hair. She seemed to be in no hurry to get to their side.

"Hey Chavela," Ryo stood from his seat, reaching for his cousin and placing a kiss over her cheek. Both cousins stood almost breast to breast, Ryo only having around an inch of height over his cousin. And then his wavy hair let the appearance of an even bigger disparity reign.

"How was the flight?" Chavela asked with her attention concentrated on him.

"Lagging, as always." Ryo turned sideways, letting Meiling into his cousin's line of vision. "This is Meiling."

"You picked up a girl?" She ribbed him, a wink passing over her eyes as she smiled warmly toward Meiling.

"No," Ryo reached to her unraveled hair with his hand, rubbing furiously against the top. Meiling stood from her seat as the cousin's continued with their familiar teasing.

"Nice to meet you," Chavela responded as she introduced herself. "Are you waiting for your ride?"

"I don't think my ride will be coming any time soon," Meiling responded, her brows knitted together as she reached for one of the pockets in her huge traveling case. She had written down the address she was supposed to live in the next year, her own memory faulty.

"I'll probably have to take a cab to my destination, and then strangle my cousin for his lapse in memory."

"I can probably find it," Chavela took her by the hand, their group walking toward the door. Ryo took the strap of Meiling's bag and rolled it behind the two conversing girls.

"I don't want to be any trouble," Meiling protested, not wanting to intrude on someone's schedule for her own mishaps.

"It won't be any," they walked toward the intersection that led to the parking garage next to the airport. "I'm one of the few people in this city that actually knows most of its streets and nooks."

"Chavela loves to drive," Ryo explained as he stepped beside them. "She spends most of her free time going around the city in her car through all the different neighborhoods."

"You can tell me an address, and I can with great probability tell you where it's located in the city." Chavela boasted, leading her toward the space her compact car was located.

"If you're sure it's not a bother," Meiling told her the address she had written down. Chavela laughed, waiting for Ryo to set their bags inside car.

"That's one of the streets I drive through every day," she explained. She entered the driver's side, motioning for Meiling to slide into the passenger's seat. Ryo slid onto the backseat.

"Most of my friends live around that area too," Chavela read the number, her brows knitting together. It seemed familiar, but she didn't know the addresses that she frequented. Like most people, she remembered the street, or the way to get to a place, but not the address itself.

"You might know my cousins," Meiling turned to Chavela, remembering some of the outlines of the street she had lived more than 4 years before. "What school do you go to?"

"We all go to the same regional school," Ryo answered, letting Chavela deal with the driving without disturbing it. "Chavela moved here only a few months ago, but I've lived in this city since I was born."

"How nice," Meiling tried to remember all of the places she had gone to school in her lifetime and couldn't phantom a number. "My parents move a lot throughout the year, so I'm either taught by private tutors, or just have a short three month stay at the school around my area."

"Is that why you moved to this area?" Chavela inquired as she exited the expressway on the exit that led to their very close community.

"No. I just returned from Hong Kong. I was there for more than two years." Meiling looked to the streets that they passed; her eyes and mind taking in every aspect of her new home for the following year.

"I haven't seen my cousins for more than three years, so I decided to transfer to their school. After we finish high school we're all going to go our separate ways in the world, so I want to enjoy the time we have left together."

"That's a nice sentiment," Chavela grinned as she turned the street toward their destination. "Most of the kids we know can't wait to graduate and leave their families." She spoke as if by private experience. "It might have something to do with the fact that we've been surrounded by the same people and same places all of our lives."

"I can understand that," Meiling tried to remember what the house looked like. She had remembered small details of the street when she had seen the recent photo that they had taken of the house.

"See which side of the street has even numbers," Chavela kept to the intersection, lowering the speed of the car to not miss their destination.

"It's to your right."

"Good," reading the last number of the house they passed, Chavela remembered that Syaoran's place was only three houses down. According to the last number, it coincided with the house.

"You're Syaoran's cousin?"

"Yeah," Meiling rolled the window down as they entered the driveway. Chavela parked the car behind a very dark brown Malibu.

"That's Sakura's car," Ryo commented as they all got out from the vehicle. He reached for the large valise in the trunk and rolled it toward Meiling's standing figure. She seemed to be immersed in the views the house provided.

"She drove him to school this morning." Chavela moved her glasses from her eyes toward their usual stay atop of her head. "We had to pick up our schedules and books."

She touched Meiling over her shoulder, awakening her from her reverie. "They should be home right now."

"I wonder if that's they reason he didn't pick me up from the airport."

"Probably. Although, he didn't say anything about his cousin transferring to our school this morning. We all got together this morning as we went to our classrooms and he didn't pick up any other school books than his own."

"Something must be going on," Meiling rationalized as she reached for one of her pockets. She took out a key ring with numerous keys jingling.

"You seem to be prepared." Ryo commented as he set the bag by the doorframe.

"My aunt gave me copies of all the house keys she still had of the place."

The door opened, light filtering inside as the door was swung open. Meiling entered, offering refreshments to her new acquaintances.

Chavela kind of lead the way, already knowing where the kitchen was situated. "I'll leave your bag by the staircase." Ryo promptly followed.

Meiling found herself in the middle of a very intimate/family scene.

Sakura stood by the oven, heating the coils as Syaoran brought containers from the fridge. They were standing front to front, her hands around his neck as he playfully nipped her nose.

Ryo cleared his throat, Chavela snickering. They had seen the couple in such embraces so many times that this was a natural occurrence to them.

Syaoran turned to the new sound, surprise clearly coating his face.

"Meiling?" He seemed frozen before happiness poured from his stance. He walked to her quickly, enveloping her in a very brotherly hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as soon as he set her down. He observed her thoroughly, trying to discern any of the changes that she might have gone through the last few years.

"I transferred to your school." She told him, wondering why he was asking the obvious.

"When? I didn't even know you'd come back from Hong Kong."

"Are you serious?" Meiling asked disbelieving. "I know your mother called you over a week ago and left you a message with the details."

"I never got it."

The cousins continued the conversation, Sakura motioning for the other spectators to sit around the table as she brought out a couple of soft drinks from the fridge.

"How's your sister doing?" Sakura asked Ryo as she glanced back at the low key heated discussion the cousins were having.

"Glowing with happiness. The engagement is official and the date has been set."

"Your family must be deliriously happy."

"You can say that again," Chavela interrupted, setting her drink on the table. "Our family's going to be connected to one of the most influential people in this country." She winked at Sakura while she nudged her cousin. "You're standing before the future son-in-law of one of the youngest senators this country has ever had."

"She's been announcing that all over yonder since Clara started dating her fiancé."

"I just have a big mouth," she responded, a jesting smile present on her face.

"I'm so sorry," Meiling sounded a bit distraught as she approached the table. "I got so caught up in Syaoran's impending death," she sent a look of pure retribution before turning back to the other occupants. "That I forgot everything else."

"No worries." Chavela stood from her seat, Ryo following quickly. It was time to go home. There were other things they needed to do for the day.

"We'll see you tomorrow for Tomoyo's birthday party," Chavela and Ryo said their goodbyes, followed to the door by the other occupants.

Meiling stood over the doorframe, waving toward her new acquaintances while Syaoran placed himself behind Sakura, his arms wrapped around her neck from behind.

"I'm going to be the shield, aren't I?" Sakura asked, the obvious apparent when she felt his lips settle on the back of her head.

"Yep, you're going to be the protection honey."

"I don't think it's going to work." she warned as Meiling closed the front door and the thud resonated throughout the very silent house.

Syaoran cowered further when she turned to phase them. Sakura held back a laugh as he tried to conform his shape to her own, as if to disappear.

Meiling's only reaction was to walk forward to the standing couple. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

This is a short chapter compared to the others, but I don't think I needed to include anything else. Next chapter should be up shortly, hopefully...

**Chapter 6 : New Developments**

Sakura and Meiling have a talk about their common factor, Syaoran. While he in turn confesses to Eriol of a little problem he's been having lately. How will Eriol react to his best friend's position and the effect his little bombshell is having on his sanity?

Review button is here...

MS


	6. New Developments

MS

Thank you everybody for leaving your comments and for reading the story. I'm also working on different one-shots... that might explain why I don't update so easily or readily.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Long 9 Months**

_Chapter 6 : New Developments_

-

"Just what the hell is going on here?"

Sakura felt her boyfriend cower behind her figure. She couldn't help but laugh as he pushed her forward, while trying to keep himself hidden behind her body. She knew that it was a futile endeavor since he was at least one foot taller than her. He was also wider around the shoulders and trunk, which definitely made the chances turn to less than null.

Meiling broke into laughter as Sakura was pushed forward inch by inch. "That was good for the concerned fiancé shouting for answers, wasn't it?"

"It definitely was," Sakura came to Meiling, throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her. It had been many years since she'd been able to see her friend. They started a soft chatter, sharing greetings and hovering over the differences that had happened over the last few years.

"I love the look," Meiling pointed out the white and pink apron that covered Sakura's front. "I'm sure that fills all of Syaoran's maid fantasies."

She caught the light flush that covered her cousin's cheeks. She chortled, something going the wrong way as Syaoran's eyes scanned the room from top to bottom. "I would have been extremely disappointed if I had entered the kitchen and found Sakura in nothing else but that apron." The vision that popped into her head of seeing Sakura's whole backside unclothed, her ass for all to see sending slight shivers throughout her spine.

Sakura coughed meaningfully into her hand, Syaoran just ran a hand through his hair. "You guys are adventurous," Meiling responded, a hand to her forehead and rubbing slightly. "There's an image I didn't want in my subconscious."

"You do have an overactive imagination," Syaoran grinned as she soundly grounded her elbow against his middle section. The breath whooshed out of his body, his hand massaging to place lightly. She seemed to have improved her reflexes in the last couple of years.

"I seem to remember you announcing to all and sundry that Syaoran was your fiancé," Sakura led the 'party' toward the sofas of the sitting room so that they could get caught up with the latest news Meiling had to impart.

"Well, he was the boy I loved," she had such an expression of longing, her eyes glossing in moisture and her hands clasped before her jaw. "I had such low standards."

"Har, har," Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest, his face mocking her last comment.

"Don't worry Syaoran," Sakura patted him over the shoulder as he sat down beside her, Meiling comfortably laying over the sofa in front of them. "You're not that bad."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." They all broke into laughter, the comfortable playing, setting the mood of familiarity.

"I know our parents then decided that we could be engaged and married because I didn't seem to care for any other girl, but I thought that was all thrown out of the window over three years ago."

"Tell that to the elders," Meiling brought out a sealed letter from the pocket of her overcoat and placed it over the table. "They're not going to change the outcome until they have some proof that I cannot be your intended."

"That's total bullshit," Sakura remained quiet as Syaoran and Meiling conversed. She didn't truly understand many of the traditions and things that Syaoran's family had, so it was a good way to gather information.

"That was my first reaction," Meiling pushed the letter to his hands, knowing that he had to be the one to break the seal. "I've spent a great part of the last two years trying to get it through their thick skulls. But, since you are the one that must present proof of the broken engagement, then I didn't actually accomplish anything."

"They're going to make me go back to Hong Kong for this, aren't they?" Syaoran opened the envelope with great force, tearing it at different places. "I have to go shout at my mother now," he stood from Sakura's side, the letter crushed beneath his fingers.

"Keep the letter whole. You need to present it with yourself when you go before the elders," Meiling warned as Syaoran moved toward the nearest phone.

"You can make something to eat while you're at it," Sakura told him. It was something else that he could concentrate on before getting into a shouting match with his mother. "You must be starving."

"Something warm would certainly hit the spot," Meiling felt her cheeks warm as her insides shifted.

Loud clattering came from the kitchen. "I've seemed to have ruined his day."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura stood from her seat to come next to the new arrival. "He'll blow some steam and be a more pleasant human being for the rest of the week."

"I hope so."

"So, why did you decide to come here?" Sakura asked her. It was an answer she wanted to know desperately.

"I wanted to spend some time with my friends." Meiling reached for Sakura's hand, turning up the palm and tracing the lines and bumps it revealed. "Everyone's going to go their separate ways after we finish this year of our school career, so there isn't a better time than this."

The girls turned their head toward the light cursing that came through the door. Sakura shook her head while Meiling merely looked concerned. Understanding, Sakura rushed to reassure her once again.

"He just needs to blow off some steam," Sakura assured her once again. A silence filled the room as Meiling and Sakura mainly stared at their hands.

"I'm going to pop something in the oven," Syaoran appeared for a second, the cordless phone pressed against his ear. "Sakura can take you to one of the rooms and you can start getting settled in."

"That's a great idea," Sakura jumped at the chance. It was kind of uncomfortable to keep in a silent environment with someone you really didn't know that well.

Sakura had met Eriol and Syaoran when they had entered the same high school. Meiling had been long gone by then. She had only seen her once when she had come to stay a week before transferring to Hong Kong for the last two years, and Sakura had merely been a new girl in their group.

Sakura helped her out with the large rolling suitcase up the stairs. They passed Syaoran's room which connected to the main bathroom and the room next to it. Most of the furniture was full of clothing Sakura used when she stayed over during the nights.

"I think this one is perfect for you," Sakura opened the door to the last room on the corridor. It had a personal bathroom, that while it wasn't as large as Syaoran's, it had all of the necessities to be her own.

Meiling followed her in, taking in the space and the furniture that already occupied the room. Her mind was already going through each little corner and the new pieces that were needed to make this a comfortable to live in the following year.

"I'm going to have to go shopping," Meiling declared as Sakura opened the door toward the personal bathroom. The white gleaming floor and cabinets were bare of even the bare necessities.

The housekeepers had taken everything to the stock room after Syaoran's mother and sisters had left from their visit. The thing that captured her attention though, was the inviting tub. She was sure to fall asleep when she soaked in the heavenly liquid. The water bill was going to suddenly rise unexpectedly.

"Let me help you with your things," Sakura volunteered as they heaved the heavy bag onto the mattress.

"Thanks," Meiling opened the suitcase and started pulling articles of clothing from it. She just placed them over the bed while her mind tried to make up her mind as to their location.

"So," the article that usually prompted conversation was quickly uttered. "How's your family doing?"

Sakura thought a bit before giving an answer. She tried to recall what was going on in her life the last time Meiling had been in the city.

"My brother's in the last year of studies in forensic science," Sakura announced proudly. "He's already been accepted into a top police academy and will soon start working in the field."

"I remember," Meiling remembered the very tall dark haired man that kept eyeing Syaoran as the son of Satan when she had meet him. He was eight years their senior and didn't let you forget it.

"Is he still trying to break all of Syaoran's bones?" She asked as she remembered the 'friendly fight' they had staged on Syaoran's training room.

Touya was clearly proficient in his martial arts as he had perfected his beginner's black belt throughout the years. The control over his temper that it had provided clearly didn't help matters in his feelings toward her cousin.

"Whenever he gets the chance," Sakura couldn't help but groan as she responded. The feud between her brother and Syaoran was currently famous throughout all of their acquaintances and friends. The hostility had clearly intensified when they had become a couple officially.

"Your brother has a sister complex."

"Good thing is that since he's away to school he can occupy his mind on other things besides me and Syaoran."

"And how are things in that sphere?" Meiling opened all of the places to see where to place her things.

"Well," Sakura stalled a bit. She truly didn't know how to answer. "Things are going well."

"Come on," Meiling turned toward Sakura, a grin upon her mouth. "Everything must be going splendid."

Sakura blushed as Meiling wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestible matter. Meiling cackled evilly as Sakura averted her gaze and pressed the article of clothing she was handling against her chest. It seemed that Sakura hadn't changed a bit.

"I know I'm a bit brash about things," Meiling explained as she continued to fold her clothing in the appropriate places. "But that's just my way of dealing with others."

"I remember," Sakura smiled at the memory. Meiling had been decisive and blunt about her thoughts on any issue that arouse. She had known the history that had been between her and Syaoran when they had met and had been a bit afraid of the brash girl that was clearly a great part of Syaoran's life.

Meiling had taken a few minutes to look at her and clearly announced that she was accepted into their group. Eriol had merely grinned as Syaoran had hid his face against his hands.

Still, she was her boyfriend's fiancée. How contradictory was that statement.

"You're going to be a great part of Syaoran's life in the future," Meiling told her as she knew that it had truly been love at first sight for her cousin. Sakura had managed to do what Meiling had wanted to do for the first five years she had known him.

"And since I'm not going to disappear from the picture any time soon," she winked as she walked toward the large window and opened it to let some of the cool air dissipate and the rays of the sun could swarm in. "I suggest we get to know each other really well."

"I don't think there's a lot there that you need to know about me."

"You are an open book most of the time," Meiling acceded as she motioned for the other girl to join her. They both leaned against the frame of the window as the warm breeze brushed against their skin.

"We couldn't be more different if we tried," Meiling acknowledged as she rested her body against the frame while Sakura placed her hands over the rim.

"And not just physically," Sakura added as they both watched as far as the eye could see through the edges and the trees that littered the backyard.

"I'm boisterous; while you're quiet. I'm straightforward; while you're evasive. You're sweet; while I'm a pain on the ass most of the time." They both laughed as she continued listing their differences.

"We only seem to have one thing in common," Sakura told her in the end.

"And it's something that's going to put us in full contact for the rest of our lives." They both nodded absentmindedly as the low hums of conversation occurring in the kitchen came from the opened window.

"Syaoran must be by the door," Sakura leaned forward and saw the object of their talk walk outside. He didn't seem to be shouting, but he seemed to be intensely occupied in the topic.

"He still has a problem with his temper, doesn't he?" Meiling remarked as they both decided to continue on with their previous task.

"I've been with him for more than two years," Sakura pointed out. "And I can't really get how he can be pulled into Eriol's ruses while still blowing up at any instant provocation."

"It's a weird thing," Meiling agreed readily.

"Although he has curved it a bit. He's not as rash as he used to be to go flying off the handle."

"Little Syaoran seems to have grown up," they erupted into laughter.

"Don't let him hear you," Sakura warned before sitting upon the bed.

"He still has that 'little' complex?" Meiling asked surprised.

"Oh, yeah," Sakura's eyes twinkled before she elaborated. "It seems to be the only thing he hasn't outgrown."

"How has Eriol managed to stay alive?"

"I think that Sakura just brings out a picture of Eriol's parents into his mind when that happens."

"That would explain it."

"Are you settled in?" Syaoran entered the room. He'd followed the voices after he'd finished his call to join them. Two of his favorite people seemed to be getting along well. But then, no one ever actually knew with Meiling in the equation.

"We're fine," Meiling sat at the edge of the bed, her feet resting over the still opened suitcase. Sakura stood from the queen sized bed and approached her boyfriend.

"What's with the food?" Sakura asked as she recalled Meiling's stomach growls. She was also a bit hungry herself.

"I'm going to drop by the store to pick something for dessert," Syaoran informed them. "But, I need to know where you put your car keys. Your car is the one on the driveway." He reminded her.

"I think I left them at the front table," Sakura placed a light kiss over his lips as he turned to go. "Don't be long."

"I'll be here in just a few minutes." He waved before slipping out of the door.

"I'm so tired," Meiling said to Sakura as she turned over to one of the sides.

"Oh," Syaoran intruded once again. "Please don't talk about me. I'm really quite bashful." He disappeared with a quick grin and a wink as both girls looked at him incredulously.

"He's such a moron," Meiling pointed out as they heard the front door slam in a fast motion.

"You gotta love him though," both girls sighed. Meiling stood from the bed. She walked toward Sakura, her hands outstretched. "This is going to be an interesting year."

"Now, let's talk some dirt," Meiling grinned mischievously, Sakura watched confused as she was lead toward the hallway and down the stairs.

"What dirt?"

"The dirt about you and my derelict cousin of course," Meiling clarified as she looked for the perfect place to bond with the very shy girl before her.

"There's nothing to say," Sakura quickly answered. Meiling refused to let herself cackle in delight when Sakura's face warmed as it grew rosier by the second.

"Your face says different," Meiling pointed out as she rummaged through the fridge for a drink to tide her over.

Sakura took the chance to inspect the food Syaoran had left simmering in the oven. Her mind raced through many different aspects of her life, as well as answers that pertained to her and her relationship with Syaoran.

"I don't want to seem like a snoop," Meiling tried to explain. She wanted Sakura to be at ease with her. "I'm just curious about you."

"Well, there's nothing really. We've been going out for quite some time but we're just taking things day by day. We haven't really talked about anything concrete."

"I understand. We're all still so young and the future seems to far off that it's not something we're truly concerned with at the moment."

"Also," Sakura took out the plates and utensils and set them on the table to occupy herself. "There are many things that I don't know about Syaoran's family and his traditions."

"Like how he's had a fiancée since he was seven years old?" Meiling threw out the most obvious concern.

"That's one."

"There are a lot of things that you have to learn." Meiling informed her, recalling most of the things she had been told and taught about her culture and familial traditions while in Hong Kong.

"I'm sure there are things that I'll never truly comprehend about his family," the picture of his sisters and the chaos they brought with them whenever in Syaoran's presence came to mind.

"I'm sure that when the time comes Syaoran will come up to scratch," both of the girls looked through the counters as Meiling tried to help and locate all the things needed to set the table. She needed to do something with her hands.

"Well, we have come as close as two people can be," the little tidbit elicited a gasp of delight from her charge. Meiling clasped her hands excitedly.

"Now that's what I want to hear," she informed Sakura.

"What?" Sakura tried desperately to understand where the conversation was going to go. This was somehow going out of hand.

"Come on," Meiling smirked as she softly nudged the girl with her elbow. Sakura blushed, completely understanding what she was referring to. She had enough problems talking to Tomoyo when she tried to extract information about her intimate relations with Syaoran.

"There's nothing to tell," she offered weakly once again. She could see a spark come alive in Meiling's eyes. It was something she desperately didn't want to happen. She prayed silently that Syaoran would truly hurry as he had said so that this could be interrupted before she was in the middle of a disaster.

"A challenge," Meiling wondered if she should have chuckled maliciously for effect. She couldn't help her lips from curling at the reaction that Sakura was portraying though, it was truly picturesque. Sakura could feel the warmth spreading all over her body as she tried to deny and dissuade Meiling from continuing with this conversation, but it would all prove to be futile in the end.

"Let the games begin," Sakura's eyes widened as she realized the deep of the hole she found herself in. Syaoran truly had to hurry if she wanted to salvage some of her privacy from the smiling girl before her. Sakura had just earned herself a new best friend.

* * *

Syaoran couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu take over his body as he rung the bell and knocked over the spacious door on Tomoyo's mansion. He'd just been there two months before to a party that had turned to be his birthday celebration. Sakura and Meiling were beside him, lost in their own conversation. He couldn't help but feel at bit jealous.

He was more like a third wheel than a companion to them. A light buzzing conversation filtered in through the opening as the door was swung open. "You're on door duty Yahiko?" Syaoran asked as they shook hands. He was one of his friends from school. He merely narrowed his eyes at the comment before answering with a quip of his own.

"You know perfectly well that the person that's closer to the door when someone rings the bell or knocks is the one that has door duty," he looked over Syaoran's shoulder toward Sakura and Meiling.

"And who's that lovely lady?" He asked as he dismissed Syaoran over the door and sidestepped his figure to the new face.

"Meiling," she introduced herself. She couldn't help but feel amused as Yahiko took her hand in his and placed a kiss over her knuckles. He was acting like a gentleman of the highest class.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Meiling," he kept her hand in his as he felt the amusement from Sakura's form. She seemed to be holding back a laugh as Meiling tried to search for a proper response.

"Likewise," she responded. Yahiko could feel Syaoran's glare at the back of his neck so he released her hand, but not before placing a greeting kiss on Sakura's cheek. Meiling concluded rightly that he was an accomplished flirter. And one that liked to rile up her cousin it seemed.

"You're here," the low and rough tone came from the walkway. Chavela and Ryo walked side by side as they made their way through the groups that littered the hallway. The cousins made a striking team to those who saw them walking side by side. The family resemblance was there for all to see.

Meiling smiled as Chavela encased her in a quick hug and releasing her. Ryo remained by her side as they said hello. They had talked for a bit over the phone this morning. They had planned to meet each other at the party so that he could introduce her to all of her new classmates and their friends. It was a great advantage to know most of those whom she would be seeing the next day.

The group continued to exchange greetings as Yahiko turned all of his efforts toward Chavela. She simply dismissed him as she took Meiling by her hand and they walked way toward the throng of guests.

"Enjoy," Yahiko said to them before completely closing the door and joining the previous group he had been conversing with.

The couple walked through their classmates. They were greeted and saluted in return as they neared the group that encompassed their closest' friends.

Chiharu was the first to greet them, Takashi always by her side. Naoko and Rika right by their side. It seemed that the whole group was almost complete. The only ones missing were Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as her eyes searched through the people the filled the room.

"She and Eriol seem to be in a fight," Chiharu confided as she tried to explain. "She was quietly conversing with Eriol and all of a sudden her demeanor changed. She went stiff, a cool expression set over her face and her eyes turned cold." She shivered as she recalled the picture. "It scares me when she does that."

The others quickly agreed. Tomoyo was usually an easygoing person that didn't take offense to things. But when it came to Eriol and their relationship, something seemed to snap in a way that nothing else could touch her.

"She excused herself from us and ascended the stairs while Eriol looked mad as hell and stormed out of the house." Takashi continued on with the explanations as Chiharu burrowed to his side. "He left through the kitchen, so I'm sure that he's blowing off some steam in the garden somewhere."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at one another before arriving to the same conclusion. "We have to see what's going on," Sakura took the present she had brought for Tomoyo from Syaoran's hands and pressed a light kiss over his cheek. "I'll take care of her," that meant that he was in charge of dealing with the other charge in the battery.

Syaoran nodded, understanding and watched her as she ascended the stairs. She was delayed by many of their classmates whom promptly waved to him as she pointed him out to them. She disappeared at the top as she turned toward the private wing.

"We really don't know what prompted the argument, if you could call it that," Naoko reflected as she replayed the scene in her mind. Eriol had seemed content to impart some news to Tomoyo when she in turn seemed surprise and taken aback. Eriol hadn't been careful with his own reaction to her coolness, as he'd promptly tried to get a rise out of her.

He hadn't succeeded and Tomoyo had simply left toward the sanctuary of the stairs. Eriol had been confused for several minutes as he stood, as if rooted to the ground, before he decided to 'screw it' as he put it in his own words, and left the scene.

"Hopefully it won't be anything serious," Naoko amended as Syaoran started on his way toward the kitchen. There was no one better than Syaoran whom understood Eriol's own emotions, so he would be in good hands.

Syaoran evaded the people that were wandering through the kitchen as he passed the staff and went to the back. He followed the trail that lead to a side stair railing that went all the way to the roof of the house.

If he had been told correctly, Tomoyo hadn't argued with Eriol, she had just left. That in turn painted a worst picture than anything else could. He knew that Eriol hated it when Tomoyo closed herself from him. He couldn't help but lash out to get some sort of statement from her when this sort of thing happened and it just made things worst.

Syaoran looked around from his place. He walked backwards, fixing his eyes to the roof to get some clue as to where his friend might have gone haunting to. It was one of Eriol's peeves. When he needed to unwind and clear his head, he always looked for high altitude. It seemed that the lack of oxygen and the coolness of the environment helped his temperament. It was a sure bet 99 percent of the time that Eriol would seek this comfort to deal with his troubling thoughts.

Resigned to the inevitable, Syaoran placed his hands over the iron scaffoldings and placed on of his feet on one of the lower bars. He started his ascent, the cool air of the night billowing around him as he came closer to the top.

He hoped that no one was watching him. No normal person would actually subject himself to such a height at this hour of the night if he hadn't any type of incentive. He was sure that it would be concluded that he was either drunk, or was doing this on a dare. He sent a silent prayer to god before looking over the edge.

Eriol was seated over one of the indentations of the roof. He was clearly lost in thought as his eyes looked directly to the stars and the half moon that accompanied them. Syaoran could only think of how lucky Eriol was that he had a friend like Syaoran.

Not everyone would risk their own necks for such a thing. He took in his appearance and expression before announcing himself. There were a lot of things that he could gauge from his friend's expression. It paid to be in synch with the people around you for times like these. The mood was set for preoccupied and wanderings.

"Why do you always come to this place?" Syaoran asked as he settled his hands over the last rail and propelled himself toward the roof. He staggered a bit as he slowly walked toward his friend.

"You don't have to follow me to it, you know," was Eriol's response.

Syaoran resigned himself to his friend's sourly mood and took a seat beside him. They let the silence reign as the overlooked the environment that surrounded them. The lights flickered bright as night continued to descend over their world. They lighted the neighborhood, shinning over the roofs of their expanding gaze.

No one else seemed to be on their roofs tonight, Syaoran told himself as he took in the tranquility that the world around them possessed. Eriol took a sip from a plastic bottle he had between his crossed legs.

"You're not drinking, are you?" Syaoran asked a bit concerned. Eriol was too smart to do anything stupid, but when you mixed alcohol with anything, stupid things seemed to happen with frequency.

"No," Eriol scoffed at the ludicrous idea. He might be mad, but he wasn't stupid enough to try to get his thoughts in order with alcohol. "It's water."

Syaoran sipped the offered bottle and was happy to find that it was the clear liquid. "I took it from one of the refrigerators before I came out here." He explained, finding that talking about things were certainly helping his mood.

"So, what's going on?" Syaoran asked as he reclined against the roof. He placed his hands behind his head, cushioning it against the hard material. Syaoran shivered slightly as the wind picked up for a few seconds, bringing the coming change of temperature with it.

"I told her," Eriol managed to say as the urge to hit something overtook him. He kicked the roof, his shoes resounding against the thought material that seemed to resonate as he continued the abuse. "She just looked at me with those soulless eyes and left. She didn't say anything at all."

Syaoran had an idea as to what Eriol was referring to. He was one of the few people that had been told of his plans for the next year. "It was kind of sudden though."

"It's not like I'm breaking up with her," Eriol rationalized as he turned his body and rested it against one of the chimneys that occupied the roof. This particular one led to the fireplace in his own room. "I'm not leaving tomorrow."

"I'm sure she was just surprised," Syaoran tried to reassure him. He knew that Eriol just needed to bent the thoughts that were racing inside his mind before he exploded. That was what the best friend was there for.

"I didn't want to tell her, or anyone before I actually knew I was accepted," Eriol said mostly to himself than to his friend.

"Maybe you also didn't want to open the subject until it was necessary to tell her of your plans," Syaoran hated it when Eriol winced. It implied a debt of self mockery and guilt that wasn't what you would expect from him.

"You may be right," Eriol acceded as he looked at Syaoran's figure. Syaoran was looking at the stars, their blinking stare breaking the monotonous gaze he sent upwards as his friend continued on.

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" Syaoran asked as Eriol broke into a slight smile. He motioned for the water and took a swig of the contents. It was almost empty before he handed it back.

"It's complete torture," Eriol admitted as a comfortable silence settled. There they remained for quite a bit before Eriol commenced once again.

"I was going to ask her to marry me," he admitted as well. His fingers were enlaced with one another, his thumbs twiddling idly. Syaoran knew that it was a sign of nervousness. He tried to get over the shook of hearing his friend utter those words as he interpreted the sentence.

"Was going to?" He tried to clear up his confusion before going down a road that he would most likely want to remain un-traveled. It was one thing to deal with a fighting couple, and quite another to deal with Eriol and his hidden meanings in between words.

"I'm going to," he amended as he saw the desperation disappear from his friend's face as if by magic. There was always something about Syaoran that just couldn't help but lift his spirits. "I'm thinking of doing it in a couple of months. I'm waiting for my grandmother's engagement ring to arrive."

Syaoran still remained floored by the admission. He'd never even had an inkling that Eriol was thinking so far into the future. Or how serious he seemed to be with his plans. It was something to wonder about himself, but he had no time to think of that right now.

"You know that our family's always married young," Eriol pointed out that his parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents had married before their had reached their 20th birthdays. "We seem to find the women we want to keep early on in life."

They couldn't help but chuckle at the statement as it brought a bit of truth. All of the Hiiragizawa men had married young, and their unions had lasted well until death had torn them apart. It was reassuring to be part of a family that had such good luck in so many things.

"I'm also waiting for her to say no," Eriol's voice died out. Syaoran seated up in surprise to the disclosure. His eyes narrowed as he took in his friend's reaction to his own words. He wasn't kidding. Eriol had his eyes closed, but his mouth was set in a straight line as lines appeared over his forehead from the strain.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he tried to dissect that statement correctly. He didn't even know where to begin. "What do you mean?" Syaoran knew that he couldn't charge in fool heartedly and blindly without actually understanding what Eriol was getting at.

"I know I'm not what she wants," Eriol tried to explain. It was hard to let out your insecurities, especially if you always portrayed yourself as the rational and calm type to the rest of the world. "She knows that my family and I love to travel the world, attending to our businesses. But you know that she abhors it. Her father spent most of his time in his business dealings while she stayed clustered in this house. She barely saw him a total of thirty days a year in between his conferences. And then when he died, her mother took over the business. She was left to the mercy of her nannies and caretakers while she grew up. She's told me enough of how she felt during those years to not truly understand what she's really telling me."

"Hold that right there," Syaoran interrupted him before Eriol could actually start on a list of things that would bring this conversation to somber mood that wouldn't be able to be extracted in any way possible. "What are you talking about?"

Before Eriol could answer, Syaoran gave him a quelling glance. It was a rhetorical question it seemed. Eriol couldn't help but feel amused at Syaoran's reaction to his statement.

"Why would you think she's stuck by you all this time when she knows perfectly well that as an only child you'll take over your family's businesses?" Eriol opened his mouth, amusement still present as he waited to be shushed. It didn't come, it seemed that this was a regular question to be answered.

"Because I'm great in bed?" he said the first thing that came to his mind. He also knew that it would be the most outrageous response to the question. He almost forgot all of his troubles as Syaoran remained still, his mouth open and looking at him as if he was a member of an alien species that had just beamed to the roof of the house.

"You gotta be kidding me," Syaoran rolled his eyes heavenward and shook his hands as if requesting for patience. "You think that's the reason why Tomoyo has stayed with you. Because you're good in bed?"

"Could be," Eriol shrugged, as a bit of the pressing sensation against his chest started to alleviate.

"Please," Syaoran scoffed as he resisted the urge to open the remaining of the bottle's content over his friend's clothes. He resisted the urge enough to formulate a response. "Tomoyo is a lot like Sakura. She's not going to stay in a relationship with you merely because you're 'good in bed'. She's not going to be intimate with you just because you make her feel good when you're together. If that's what she wanted, she could have had her pick of guys all over the world. She's with you because she loves you."

Syaoran tried to catch his breath as he finished his tirade. He prepared himself to continuing this monologue when he noticed Eriol's expression. He was grinning that infernal smile that turned up the corners of his mouth and drove Syaoran insane.

He could surely have tried to hit him, and hard, if it wasn't for the fact that he was sure he would fall from the roof. So, he did the next best thing as he realized his friend had been partly kidding. You never knew what was truly in his head unless he flat out told you. That was good in some spheres, but not when it came to this. The straining lines around his lips had dissipated, and his happy go lucky face shined for the whole world to see.

"You do have a way to put things into perspective," Eriol grinned as Syaoran threw the bottle at him. It was a good thing that they were both agile and had quick reflexes, or some mishap could have occurred.

"Thank you," Syaoran simply patted his friend over the shoulder as the breeze played with their running locks. Syaoran carefully noted that his friend's deep blue eyes were shining once again. It seemed that a good talk was good once in a while to change your perspective on things. Maybe he should do the same.

Eriol stood from his sitting position and gripped the square opening of the chimney. He leaned forward to ground up his back and found that voices were coming in from his room. His attention perked as the tones and voices identified themselves. "What are they doing in my room?" Syaoran stood from his own position and joined him.

Sakura walked toward Tomoyo. Her friend was currently seated in a corner of the enormous bed that was present in the room. She handed her the glass of water she had acquired from the kitchen. She'd spent the last ten minutes simply observing her friend as she cried into her shoulder. A hiccup shook the glass in Tomoyo's hands as she gulped it down drop by drop.

She'd been stuck with the problem for the past five when her eyes had stopped leaking with tears she hadn't been able to control. She had been interrupted in her breathing processes little by little, leaving her short of breath. The sensation of your lungs seizing to work when a hiccup presents itself had only aggravated the situation. Sakura had thought that she'd been hyperventilating. In a way, she had been.

Tomoyo looked desolated and beyond comfort. "He's not here," it was the only thing she managed to say before taking a sip of water from the glass. "He must really be mad at me," Tomoyo knew that in most of their squabbles, Eriol usually went to his room for a solitary comfort. But then, there were some times that he was nowhere to be found in the house. That usually followed when he was extremely mad and needed to blow off steam.

It was time for answers though. Sakura waited a few seconds to make sure that the water had the desired effect before pushing forward with the questioning. It was the only way she would be able to resolve this problem. "What happened?"

"I couldn't help myself," Tomoyo's now clear voice filled the room. "My eyes just kept running and running and as much as I tried, I couldn't get myself to stop crying."

Tomoyo took a few deep breaths before continuing. "All my ears could hear was that he was leaving," Tomoyo could feel the burning sensation start up again over her chest. She was determined to stop herself from the blubbering sensation though. She had cried enough for the past few minutes to last her the rest of the year.

"I was standing right before him when he said he'd been accepted to Oxford in England," she placed her palm against her chest and rubbed it lightly. "The room was unnaturally quiet, my vision was clouded, and my lungs seized their breathing. The image of my father getting into some limo before even saying goodbye to me as I pressed my face against the window in my room."

"Tomoyo," Sakura interrupted her, waiting until her friend had placed her whole attention back to her. "You're not five years old. It's not like you don't have the money and the intelligence to get accepted into an university in England." Sakura pointed out as she took the empty glass from Tomoyo's hands and placed it over the carpet on the floor.

"I realized that ten minutes ago," Tomoyo answered, her voice still holding that unusual tilt as she tried to clear it. "I knew that I was overreacting to what he had told me, but I couldn't help myself from just shutting down most of my rationality."

"You know that there are enough schools all over the world that are clamoring for the Daidouji's child to attend their fair facilities," Sakura continued on running with the same idea. She knew that it would be the surest way for Tomoyo to come back into herself. "There are also enough designers in that country that are looking for fresh blood to teach and accommodate into their world. You're received enough recommendations from your mother's acquaintances to not realize that getting into a program at a designing school would be a cinch."

"Believe me, I know," Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh a bit at herself. "I don't know why he puts up with me," Tomoyo said to Sakura as her friend embraced her. There they remained for a bit as they waited for the after crisis to go.

"If you tell me, I think is the world doesn't know why she puts up with you," Syaoran said to his friend, expecting some sort of reaction. He felt relieved and a bit shocked as Eriol remained tranquil and pensive. His total demeanor had changed though, he was happy once again.

"Because he loves you Tomoyo," Sakura told her friend as she rubbed in between her shoulder blades in a soothing motion. "You must also feel quite strong for him if this is how you react to the thought of him leaving you behind."

"I knew from the moment that I accepted that first date with him, that he was like my father. He takes joys in the business world and its dealings, and I knew very well that his parents spent most of their time in different countries dealing with their empire," Tomoyo giggled as she recalled how happy she'd been when he had made her laugh when she'd meet him. "I think the fact that he's also amazing in bed kind of leans the scale toward the positive in this relationship."

Eriol's eyes centered in his friend's face. It was the I told you so look from his earlier comment. He snickered as Syaoran mouthed the word ass for him to clearly see.

"He's not the only one you know," Sakura's own statement brought laughter into the room. The atmosphere had cleared completely. Her friend had returned to normal as the usual mischievous smile came over her features and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You've never volunteered information before," Tomoyo pointed out as she pressed her fingers against her face and cleaned up the remnants of tears that had remained.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I've had to talk about my sex life of late," Sakura recalled the very uncomfortable conversation that had taken place the day before when she'd been cornered by Meiling. She couldn't help but smile though, as it had somewhat made her closer to the other girl.

Eriol placed a hand over his mouth to stop the bubbling laughter that wanted to escape. Syaoran's face was priceless. He could feel an elated sensation course over his body at the earlier comment though. It was good to know that he was doing something right when it came to making love. It was a good boost to his ego that was clear in all of the male species.

And even though Syaoran seemed mostly shocked by the last revelation than anything else, he was sure that he was also feeling quite good in these circumstances. If this is what girls talked about when they weren't in the room, then he had to find a way to make himself privy to their girl talk more often.

"Come on," Sakura pulled her friend from the bed to her feet. "We're in the middle of a party and everyone's wondering where the birthday girl has disappeared to. You're supposed to be the center of attention here."

"Thank you Sakura. I don't know what I would do without you," her sincerity gained a quick hug from her.

"You would swallow in misery and then bump yourself to your old self, albeit a bit slower," Sakura responded as she took the glass she had placed on the floor and they walked to the door.

"Let me fix my make up and change out of this dress," Tomoyo pointed out as the voluptuous dress swished around her. She'd worn it for the usual birthday pictures her mother took with her professional photographer every year. It wasn't the style for their party though, she needed something looser and contemporary. "Then I'll go find him and apologize."

"Eriol's probably with Syaoran in the garden. They're probably talking about us behind our backs," she placed her arm over her friend's shoulders and patted it.

"They're not so different from us in that sphere, are they?"

"Are you kidding?" they erupted into laughter and the sounds completely dissipated. The guys could hear the sound of a closing door that signaled the end of their intrusion.

"They're right you know," Syaoran pointed out as he drew the parallels of what he told Eriol about his relationship with Sakura. There were many things that you confided with your best friend that you couldn't dream of telling anyone else.

"Yeah," Eriol beamed at his response, his body revealing a calmness and security that hadn't been present a few minutes before.

"I don't think you're going to have a problem with the answer to your question."

"It seems like it." Eriol couldn't help but grin as he recalled something his father had told him. "We don't seem to have a problem finding the woman that will put up with us early in our lives." They laughed together, the truth of the statement reflected as they remembered the countless times Eriol's father had said that while his mother was present in the room.

"Your family's extremely lucky," Syaoran pointed out as he sat over the same place once again. Eriol followed suit. It was then that he realized that his friend seemed to be strained. Syaoran wasn't behaving in his usual way.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked as he noted the flash of unrecognizable emotion that took over his friend's face. He'd just been helped out of his own wonderings, he was sure he cold provide the same.

"I've been having a bit of a problem lately."

"What kind of problem?" Eriol took in the little clues that his friend's body left while Syaoran tried to come up with an answer to what he wanted to say.

"I," Syaoran struggled over the right words to get out the troubles that were currently stuck in his throat. "I've been having a bit of a problem when Sakura and I have tried to get intimate."

That left a warning bell continuously clanging inside of Eriol's head. There was something he had forgotten, he was sure of it. "What do you mean?" he needed clarification though to fully understand what was going on here.

"The past few times that Sakura and I have tried to get intimate, I've found myself in a bit of a problem. I'm excited and aroused while we kiss and I touch her. But, then your voice shouts in my mind over and over again what you told me two months ago on my birthday and I can't get myself to stay excited long enough to," Syaoran remained quiet for a bit as he tried to find the right word to go on. "Consummate our relationship."

It was then that Eriol completely recalled what had transpired in the house those few weeks before. He'd forgotten about this little incident as he had tried to deal with his own problems. Still, he was sure that Syaoran would have already figured out that he had only said that to get his kicks. It wasn't like there weren't enough clues to figure it out. Eriol had his own 18th birthday six months before, and today was Tomoyo's own. Syaoran had found them in a compromising position that had clearly given away what they had been doing two weeks before.

He'd been a bastard. Eriol recalled the words of warning that Takashi and Ryo had given him when he'd told them what had happened. There were so many things that could go wrong in this venture. He'd thought that Syaoran would have talked to someone over this, and scream bloody murder when he found out his friend's duplicity. But that hadn't been the case. Syaoran had decided to keep all of his problems to himself, instead of seeking advice from someone that could provide it.

"First of all, that's a psychological response and not something else," he knew well enough that the male ego was quite fragile at this age and when this type of problem presented itself, it could have devastating effects on the person. He'd never intended to let it go so far. "You don't have an erectile dysfunction problem, believe me on that."

Syaoran's troubled eyes searched for the truth behind his friend's words. It was very different to accept the truth from your own thoughts instead of having someone else point it out to you. "You shouldn't worry about it. There's no reason for you to torture yourself over this," Eriol took in a deep breath as he decided to come clean. "I told..."

"Hey guys!" the rumbled calling interrupted whatever Eriol had planned to say. Takashi and Chavela both called from bellow as they peered over the edge to the ground.

"Get down here," Chavela ordered as their other friends stood impatiently beside her. The boys sweat dropped at the evil glares they received from each of the girls. "Tomoyo won't cut the cake unless her dear Eriol-kun is with her and I'm hungry."

Syaoran and Eriol gave up as they were promised bodily harm if they didn't descend from the roof at that instant. They were readily grabbed and dragged into the house and the main lobby. The huge cake that had been concocted for the celebration kept center stage as Sakura and Tomoyo walked toward their boyfriends.

Tomoyo threw herself into his arms, whispering an apology as they were pulled to the table. One of the waiter's gave her the knife, as the room applauded when she cut a small piece out for herself. Eriol took the piece into his hand and led it to her lips. The crowd whistled and catcalled as she ate the whole piece and kept one of his fingers between her lips.

"Don't worry," Syaoran said to Sakura as he embraced her from behind and rested his jaw against the crown of her hair.

"They're going to be fine," Sakura followed, turning into his embrace and placing a light kiss over his jaw line. "Now, let's dance," she pulled him into the ballroom where the DJ was currently playing the selection he had been given for this hour.

Sakura placed her arms around his waist, resting her head over his chest as he placed his own over her shoulders. It brought them close together, their bodies touching from thigh to shoulders and they settled into the slow dance.

"They're wonderful together, aren't they?" Meiling asked Chavela as she watched the new pair take on the dance floor.

"Yes," Chavela admitted as her wandering eyes rested upon the couple. "I haven't been part of their group long enough to know their dynamics, but I can see enough with my eyes to see that they're really good for one another."

They watched the pair silently from their seats, observing when Syaoran whispered something to her ear that made Sakura giggle with delight. She seemed to wriggle closer to him, as if trying to get herself into his own person. "They're so cute together," Chavela sighed deeply as they waited.

Pieces of the cake were being distributed over the room. Ryo had volunteered to get them a piece of the sweet confection, and so they waited for his return.

"What about Eriol and Tomoyo?" Meiling asked as she spotted the pair. They had stopped in the middle of the doorway. They were in their own little world, in which they were the only ones that existed. They were both looking at one another only, placing light kisses to each other's lips as they murmured sweet nothings.

"Their relationship is a bit more volatile than you would think. A week doesn't go by that they don't have a bit of a spat, but it's never serious enough to truly put a wedge between them." Chavela looked away toward Syaoran and Sakura. The little tidbit she had acquired a few weeks before present over her mind as she watched the revolving couples sway to the music.

"Is he still playing those awful tricks on people?" Meiling couldn't help but shudder as she recalled she'd been the brunt of many of those when she was younger.

"Not so much," Chavela admitted as she recalled a conversation she had with Naoko and Rika that had shed some light into the situation. Still, she knew full well that no one had any idea of what Eriol had said to Syaoran. She was also sure that Eriol hadn't told Syaoran the truth of the matter. She couldn't help herself, she continued to watch the couple. There were so many things that could go wrong with this. Syaoran wasn't the only one affected by Eriol's doing, but he seemed to not have realized it. Sakura would also receive the brunt of the problem in the end.

"Here's the reinforcements," Ryo approached the girls, a plate of food for each of them juggled in his two hands. The girls thanked him for his attention, immersing their selves onto sustaining their hungering stomachs. They laughed at some of the antics that were being played in the dance floor and conversed of little things.

"So, what's your answer?" Ryo asked as they gave their empty plates to a wandering waiter. He'd asked her about her opinion over the place. She'd told him she couldn't truly tell him answer until she'd gotten to know her classmates before saying if she would enjoy her stay in the city.

"I'm going to like it here," there was no doubt in Meiling's mind that she had made the right choice by coming here.

"Great," Chavela smiled as she motioned toward Meiling with her head to his cousin. Ryo took the hint, knowing that he was inevitably going to ask her anyway.

"Come on, let's dance," he said to Meiling as he took her hands in his and pulled to the swaying music. Chavela watched from her little corner as her cousin drew the now shy Meiling into his arms and they danced. She almost cackled as she sported a bright blush over Meiling's face. She was sure this was going to be a rare occurrence.

"Your cousin hasn't left her side for the night," Yahiko remarked as he sat down next to her. Chavela accepted the unopened coke he placed in her hands.

"He's a bit taken with her," Chavela warned as she informed him. She knew quite well that Yahiko would go after anything in skirts to remain the center of attention. She was sure that he would be declared the most accomplished flirter of their year when the time came for those things in school.

"I noticed," he gave her a lopsided grin as he flicked a strand of her hair over her shoulder. Chavela contended herself to glaring at him as she crossed her legs. It somewhat infuriated her that while they were sitting, they were they exact same height.

"Let's dance," he announced, his hand placing her drink over one of the trays that were by her seat and pulled her up. Chavela rolled her eyes as she recognized the tactic. She knew that he knew she would have refused if he had asked.

"Yahiko, I'm three inches taller than you," she remarked as she placed her hands over her waist and glared meaningfully down at him.

"Only because you're wearing those heels," she followed his gaze toward the shoes that she had worn for this occasion. "Plus," he lead her to the edge of the floor. "I already told you that I like tall women."

Chavela scoffed at that statement. "And short women. And petite women. And statuesque women. And intelligent women. A few missing a few light bulbs as well." She almost let a smile slip as he glared at her. It was almost worth it to see this expression over his face.

The only thing that seemed to keep things in par was his long standing hair. She would never understand how someone could get their hair to stay in that position for a whole day. She also knew from the way that he was watching her, that he was waiting for the perfect moment to ask his usual question. He'd spent the last month pestering her every time they were in each other's company for a date.

Yahiko let his eyelids fall over his eyes as the music changed. A Latin rhythm predominated the speakers as the bodies of the dancers got ready for the beat. Their bodies separated, letting Chavela catch her breath from the proximity she had found herself in. Yahiko was a good looking guy with a wonderful personality. If only he wasn't so flighty about his relationships with the opposite sex, then maybe she would feel better about the fluttering in her stomach every time he smiled at her direction.

"Get ready," he warned her as he placed right hand on her waist, his fingers settling over the opening between her blouse and her skirt. The room erupting into a dancing frenzy. All the couples smiled breathless as they tried to keep up with the beating of the music and the sensual connotations it provoked.

It stopped abruptly, bringing Chavela against her partner's body. His arms enclosed around her waist, completely pulling her against him. He almost shouted in delight when he felt her breath hitch, even though her heart hammered loudly against his shoulder.

"You're not going to stop, are you?" Chavela said mostly to herself than to him.

"Never," was his swift response to her question. Chavela resigned herself to the inevitable then. There was only so much that you could say no to when you truly wanted to assent.

"Alright," she pulled away from his chest, a hand in between their bodies giving her leverage. "We'll go out on a date this Saturday," she promptly pressed her fingers to his lips. She didn't want him to do something embarrassing while they were around this many people.

"Only one date," she warned him, reflecting the seriousness of her statement with her eyes. "Then we'll see what goes on from there," her eyes still narrowed, she started to pull her hand away.

A bit of mischievousness erupted from him. He pressed his lips to the tips of her fingers, lightly kissing them. He stopped the strangling laugh that tried to come out as he took in her expression. Chavela was shocked, her hand remaining still. He took the chance to nip her middle finger with his teeth.

Chavela took her hand away, a bit of moisture from his lips burning against it. She growled, sure to let the message across from that action.

Yahiko burst into laughter, pulling her closer to him and leading her through the floor in a waltz with the other revolving couples.

The chandeliers shined brightly over the room. Their crystal hangings glittered as they shimmered with the different colors they reflected. The couples continued on, the celebration of their summer almost at an end. School would start the next day, the pleasures and events of the summer still strong in their minds.

* * *

XOXO -- end of chapter

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Where's the Party?!**

Halloween is nearing and Naoko has pushed her birthday celebration to coincide with it. Out characters must prepare for a costume party that will have many revelations. Syaoran wonders just what Tomoyo is preparing for Sakura to wear. It seems to be white, and with a very long slit on the side. Eriol tries to come to scratch with Syaoran with no success, while Chavela and Meiling decide on a course of action that will either end in laughter or tears for them all.

Thank you for reading. This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers, especially with those that have remained with me since I started this story. A round of applause to you, you know who you are…

As a tease, here's the title for the _8th chapter : Where's the Bastard?!_ Now, who can that title be refering to I wonder ;-).

I'm close to the 100th review, I'm so happy. How about this? My 100th reviewer can tell me something he/she wants to see or happen. I'll either include it in the story, or create a one-shot just for you. Remember to sign on, or leave your e-mail so I can get in contact with you. I'm going to be in a delirious mood.

Review button is here… like it, hate it, love it, want more lemons; drop a line and it'll most likely happen.

MS

-


	7. Where's the Party!

MS 

Thank you for all of your reviews, I've reached the 100 mark. I'd also like to thank all of you readers that have placed me in your favorites and in your alerts lists. It's good to know that you're wanted.

This chapter is dedicated especially to lil wolf lover (100th reviewer), and all the other readers that have left their comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters, everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Long 9 Months**

_Chapter 7: Where's the Party?!_

-

"This is going to be so much fun," a squealing Naoko stared into the white walls of the classroom as her friends laughed a bit unenthusiastic. They all knew that she had always wanted to throw a Halloween/Birthday party, but her parents hadn't acceded for the past few years.

They had now. It was to be her 18th birthday, and they had decided that if she hadn't outgrown her penchant for the otherworldly events at this age, it wasn't going to happen.

"My parents rented that huge mansion at the edge of town," Naoko seemed to have broken out of her stupor and started hanging out the official invitations. "That's so lucky!"

Sakura cringed a bit at the high pitch that last part of her friend's speech managed to produce. She couldn't help the shiver that raked through her body as she stared at the elaborate card.

Tomoyo looked at her sympathetically. It was well known throughout the school that Sakura was deadly afraid of the supernatural. She couldn't stand the idea of ghosts especially. How she'd managed to stay in such good term with Naoko in the past few years was a mystery to many.

A sudden sound of ecstasy came from Tomoyo's lips as she pressed her invitation to her chest. Sakura wondered what would make her friend smile in such a happy way. She was practically beaming.

"Costume party," she explained after she realized all of her friends were looking at her in an odd way. They all laughed, knowing that Tomoyo was enamored with making costumes for her friend Sakura.

Sakura wished Syaoran was in the classroom. At least he could put his arms around her and protect her from the way Tomoyo was watching her. She could already see the imaginary tape measure that Tomoyo had with her.

Tomoyo was looking at her, her eyes detailing Sakura's size for the project she had already made for herself.

If she knew her, Sakura was sure that she would be made a costume worth of a queen. But, she didn't want something so elaborate, just something simple that would garner Syaoran's attention for the night.

"Excuse us," Sakura took her friend by the arm and led her to the doorway of the classroom. If she was to have any say on what Tomoyo was already planning, she had to tell her what couldn't be done.

"Don't worry," Tomoyo said to her as soon as they stepped out of the classroom. "I know I can't dress you in something fancy at this stage." Tomoyo knew that Sakura had loved her costumes when they were children, but their styles of what was acceptable had changed somewhat as they had matured.

"Just something simple," Sakura stressed the word.

"Fine," different ideas were already scrambling in her mind, her eyes going over the uniform that covered her friend's body. "I think I'll make Syaoran and Eriol something as well."

"Good," Sakura let out a breath of relief. At least she wouldn't concentrate on her alone. "Maybe you can make something for us to match."

"Are you waiting for me?" Syaoran approached the classroom as the girls turned to him. He'd been in a meeting with the soccer team an hour before school started. It was the only time this week that all members could be sure to attend.

"Well," Sakura pressed herself to his side, standing on her toes to place a quick kiss over his lips as students bustled into the classroom. The warning bell was about to ring. "I haven't seen you for two whole days."

Syaoran lifted her slightly from the floor as he winked to Tomoyo. He nodded that the girl seemed to be a bit absentminded. "You did have to visit your grandfather for the weekend."

"You could have come with me," Sakura pouted as she felt him draw away from her embrace, although he still kept his hand on hers.

"And leave Meiling alone in the house," his eyes flashed wildly, his smile still betraying his intent. "Perish the thought."

"Is he talking about me again?" Meiling popped her head out of the classroom to the group, her eyes narrowed.

"Yep," he answered unabashed as he walked nonchalantly into the classroom.

"Crazy person," Meiling said under her breath as she smiled at Sakura.

"What will you wear to the party Meiling?" Sakura asked as she pulled Tomoyo into the classroom.

"I actually have some ceremonial clothes from Hong Kong," she answered. "I think I'll wear those."

"Syaoran probably has some as well," Sakura said aloud to herself as she took her seat.

"What do I have?" he asked from behind her as he caught his name on the conversation.

"Here," Sakura slid him their invitation. "I was thinking that you should have your own ceremonial clothes, like Meiling."

"Mother actually took them when she left," Syaoran replied as he shook his head. This was such a Naoko thing to do. "I'll probably have to buy something."

"I'll make something for you," Tomoyo said from her seat as she subtly started sketching ideas.

"We might even match," Sakura whispered to him. The final bell rang, the teacher closing the classroom door and turning to the topics that were already written over the blackboard.

"That'd be nice."

* * *

There were only a couple of days left before Naoko's birthday party. All of the student's were bustling with excitement as Halloween neared bit by bit. There were nothing but talks of the costumes and Naoko's gushing over the band and decoration she had bought for the occasion.

It wasn't what was in Meiling's mind however. There had to be something going on in her cousin's relationship to have changed his demeanor so much. Meiling was sure of that much. Syaoran had been acting oddly while in Sakura's presence for the past few weeks.

The stories she'd heard and the little insights she seemed to possess told her that something was definitely not right. Still, who could she ask?

"Taking a break?" Chavela sat beside the girl, her breathing shallow as she let her heart rate decrease with each passing moment.

"Yeah," Meiling rested herself fully over the grass, slight whimpers and soft cursing came from the field. They were currently running a mile for their physical education. Their teacher seemed to have an uncanny ability to keep all of his students in top form.

Meiling didn't have to run until the last group was signaled to start. She was waiting for the whistle that would call her.

"Is something bothering you?" Chavela asked as she noted the pensive look her new friend possessed. "Did Ryo do something stupid?" A nagging suspicion came to mind. She knew that her cousin had been subtly making a beeline to getting an official date with the girl, but sometimes signals were misread.

"No," Meiling quickly shot to his defense. "He's been wonderful."

Chavela smiled as she noted the light coloring that sprang to Meiling's cheeks. "That's certainly a relief."

"I've noticed that Syaoran has been acting a bit strange of late," Meiling confided. "He's always staring into a blank space, with a blank expression as he grimaces."

"He's probably worried about something."

"I have a nagging suspicion that it has something to do with Sakura," it was good to get things out in the open. Chavela wasn't someone that had known both of her subjects for many years, but she'd certainly seen them interacting with one another for more time.

Chavela blinked, surprised. It seemed that someone else had actually caught those little glances and grimaces that Syaoran did of late while observing his girlfriend. Sakura in turn would watch him, a questionable glint in her eyes.

"He's been making a lot of excuses not to be alone with her," Meiling blushed as she tried to imply what she was actually arriving at. "Even though I've offered to be somewhere else for the entire day so that they won't be interrupted."

Meiling rolled her eyes in exasperation as she remembered the last time she'd conversed with him. "He even made a lame excuse this weekend to not go with her to her grandfather's state."

Meiling turned to her audience. Watching to see if she had any inkling as to what was going on. Something kept nagging at the back of her mind, but without any input or reason, Meiling couldn't actually arrive to a conclusion.

She saw the small flash that contorted Chavela's features for a second. "You know something."

Meiling clearly identified the guilty expression that her friend was currently sporting.

"I think I know what's bothering Syaoran," Chavela acceded as Meiling gave her full attention. She tried to explain what she had heard from a conversation between her cousin and Eriol. She also explained a bit of the stance of statutory rape, and what it was actually used for.

Meiling scoffed at the idea. She couldn't actually believe that this was caused by such a simple thing. How Eriol could have gone so far, knowing that Syaoran took things to heart and not disavow him of the notion, Meiling couldn't conceive.

"That bastard," still, she couldn't help but laugh at the ingenuity of the idea. Such a simple thing would clearly disrupt Syaoran's plans for the incoming months. She hadn't actually gotten a full description, but by what Sakura had told her, she and Syaoran had gone quite far on their intimacies.

She couldn't actually believe that they had such a healthy sex life. Maybe it was the fact that she'd spent the last two years in another country, but she started seeing Syaoran in a completely different light.

It wasn't a bad light either.

"I actually think that Eriol's been trying to fess up since Tomoyo's birthday," Chavela told Meiling as the teacher blew the whistle for the last group to come forward. "He just hasn't been successful."

"He's probably scared, and with good reason," Meiling could clearly remember the last time the guys had been at odds. With Syaoran's temper running hot and Eriol not giving an inch. It had been a nightmare.

"Sakura suspects something," Meiling said to Chavela as she walked to the others. "We'll have to think of something. Eriol can't just keep stringing this on while Syaoran agonizes over it."

"I'll drive you home today," Chavela offered. "We can stay after school and think or something."

"Great," Meiling took deep breaths as she joined the line of runners. This wasn't her strong point, at least consistency in her speed. She remembered some advice Wei, Syaoran's butler, had given her many years before when she had tried to increase her endurance while running.

The whistle sprung them all into action.

* * *

Sakura entered the room, her hand immediately covering her mouth so that the laugh that wanted so desperately to escape couldn't. It was a sight to see.

Eriol stood on a settee while Tomoyo carefully measured his figure. The tape was currently making rounds through his thighs, coming over his knees.

Sakura managed to lean against the door to see the sight, while not letting them know of her presence.

"Shouldn't you know those by heart by now?" Eriol asked, a bit of exasperation in his tone as glared at his girlfriend. He had consented to letting her poke at each part of his body for the costume, but this was ridiculous.

He'd already been fitted so many times already. He'd even already worn the product while it had been in its final stages.

Tomoyo pressed her teeth to his calf, making sure her teeth wouldn't leave a mark. She delighted over his surprise. "Stop squirming."

Eriol smiled mischievously, his hand rounding to her back. He was in the perfect position to cop a fill as she leaned to his naked feet. His mind wandered to why she hadn't asked him to get naked. It was probably because he would have taken the chance to interrupt her measuring and taken a bit of a respite in between the sheets.

Still, he couldn't help but get excited over her position.

Trying to catch her by surprise, he let his hand hover over her butt as she muttered another measurement to herself. The element of surprise would most likely be in his favor.

The skirt she was wearing came to an inch above her knees. In the position she was in at the moment, it was currently riding over her ass, her panties flashing to his eager observation.

Tomoyo squealed, surprised and a bit excited, as Eriol placed his hand over her butt. It was moving at an incredible speed to the inside of her panties. She straightened, trying to escape his embrace, but found his other hand around her neck.

He pulled her to his body, pressing her completely over his profile. "You shouldn't entice me if you don't want me to deliver," he whispered to her ear as he started nibbling on it.

Eriol felt his arousal deepening as she arched toward his touch. He moved his hand from her thighs, toward the front of her skirt. He sneaked his hand inside, grinding his palm against her center.

He chuckled as he felt the fast beating of her heart as his fingertips cruised over her navel.

"I have to get Sakura's costume ready," Tomoyo resisted, her hands lightly pushing against his hard frame. She groaned as his lips came in contact with her collarbone. Eriol felt her lean completely against him, signaling a defeat. He took the chance to use his other hand to unbutton the blouse she was wearing.

His tongue lavished each little inch of her neck as she tried to turn to him. Her left hand wandered from her side to his body, making a trek from the middle of his torso to his erection.

Sakura's eyes widened as her thoughts started to process what had just happened in the last minute. She clearly had to do something before she became a full blown voyageur. It was one thing to know her friend had a sex life, it was quite another to have them both come naked and throw themselves over the bed before her own eyes.

She cleared her throat, finding it a bit hoarse and dry. She was growing excited. She didn't know what shocked her more. Seeing her best friend touch her boyfriend in such an intimate way, or the fact that her sensations were heightening.

The light pulsing sensation she always felt when she started to feel the usual stimulation that preceded her own musings with Syaoran. It was too much.

"Not to wreak the mood or anything guys, but unless you want an audience, I would stop right there," Sakura laughed as Tomoyo squealed and wrangled herself from Eriol's arms. She was trying putting her blouse to rights as Eriol just looked at the intruded unabashedly.

"Nice timing," he answered, his thoughts on the intrusion quite clear. "You could have just closed the door and returned later."

"Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed, embarrassment clearly present. Tomoyo smiled apologetically at Sakura on Eriol's behalf. She hit him quite forcefully on his arm for his comment.

"What?" he rubbed his arm lightly, a wince present over his face as Tomoyo glared at him. It astounded him how she could look so unaffected by what had just transpired. He shook his head, the opportunity clearly lost, and started pulling on his pants and t-shirt.

"Sorry Eriol," Sakura truly looked apologetically at him. Even if she hadn't been able to enjoy herself with her own little boy toy, she knew that others continued to have a healthy sex life. Especially Eriol and his own base desires. He heard enough of their escapades when Tomoyo was in the mood to share to know that he was very adventurous.

Her resentment took root. It had been over three months since Syaoran and she had done the deed. He'd been able to get her to experience orgasms as he touched her, but she hadn't felt him inside her for quite some time.

Okay, so she was a bit obsessed with sex. So sue her. She was a teenager with overflowing hormones and a boyfriend that most girls would kill for. But, he hadn't even done that for over a month.

Sakura wasn't stupid. Far from it. She knew what to look for to see things as clear as day. Something was bothering Syaoran enough so that he felt constrained every time she put her arms around him.

She could still feel the hammering of his heart as their closeness got their blood pumping. But, he was putting an invisible wall between them.

Her eyes narrowed. She'd been pondering over involving Eriol in any way in this, but if it was something that Syaoran didn't want to discuss with her, then he had done so with him. A bond between friends wasn't that easy to break.

"Don't pay any attention to me," Eriol said as Tomoyo started fussing over Sakura's costume. It was by far one of the simplest designs she had ever made, and today was the final fitting.

"You could leave while she changes, you know," Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she pushed him toward the door. "Go get us something to drink."

Eriol groaned as she shut the door over his face. He leaned against it, a tick present bellow his right eye. It was a good thing that Sakura had spaced out a bit, or he would have given her an eyeful.

He shifted over his feet, adjusting his pants over his figure as he tried to calm down his strung body. Hopefully the fitting would be over with quick so that he could have Tomoyo all to himself.

He brought up a tray filled with cookies and milk. It was such a little kid's treat that he couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was one of Tomoyo's favorite snacks during the afternoon though, and he wanted to get himself in her good graces.

He opened the door, little by little. He truly didn't want to see a piece of Sakura's body that he wasn't meant to see. If Syaoran ever found out that Eriol had been 'spying' on his girlfriend, there would be hell to pay.

He stopped, his eyes taking in each little detail. Tomoyo was admiring her work as Sakura examined the piece of clothing she had just put on.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tomoyo asked as she took a cookie from the tray.

Eriol examined from front to back, impressed at the sight. It was such a simple design, with such subtle colors. He grinned as he agreed with Tomoyo's statement. "Syaoran's eyes are going to pop out of his head."

Sakura folded her arms over her chest as she tried to discern his meaning. Eriol merely grinned as he shook his head. "Your left side." He gave her a clue.

Sakura cursed, her eyes flashing a bit as she placed her hand over it.

"Tomoyo," she knew it sounded like a whine, but darn it, it was too much.

"What?" She asked innocently as she popped a second cookie into her mouth.

"That's a bit too much," Sakura said as she placed her fingers to her side as a measurement. Four of her fingers barely covered the side.

"Its fine," Tomoyo reassured her as she came forward to adjust the straps that held the upper piece to her shoulders.

Eriol whistled, taking a cookie and taking a bite.

"I did tell you it was going to have a slit," Sakura recalled the little comments that Tomoyo had provided in the course of the last week as she showed her the material she was going to work with. She'd been so distracted with her problems that she'd just nodded and grunted at the appropriate times.

Sakura resigned herself to be poked at. She just didn't care about it at the moment. Tomoyo still had to finish the last things for Syaoran's own clothing. She couldn't really try to make adjustments now and have some free time to herself.

"Syaoran's going to trip over himself every time he sees her," Eriol chuckled as Sakura sent him a glare.

"At least he'll be watching," she muttered under her breath as she turned to the full body mirror. It almost took her breath away.

"Uh, oh," Eriol clicked his tongue. "Do I sense trouble in paradise?" His smile disappeared as he saw Sakura's expression through the mirror.

"Oh," Sakura turned abruptly. She walked to Eriol, the skirt swishing madly as she rapidly came to a stop. "I don't know what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Eriol prodded.

"Syaoran's been avoiding me lately," Sakura proceeded to list the different times the last month that he had cancelled a date, or an outing alone. "He watches me with this expression, while he thinks that I don't notice it."

"He's probably thinking," Tomoyo offered as she took the accessories she had made for the costume and continued to fix them on Sakura's person.

"He hasn't kissed me in over a week!" The exclamation silenced the room. Eriol kept his eyes on Sakura as his mind raced. He'd been trying to find the right time to tell his friend the truth. He'd been interrupted many times by his own conscious and self preservation.

"Has he told you anything?" Sakura seemed to have regained control over her emotions as she asked the question. It looked like Syaoran hadn't confided on Eriol after all.

"No," Eriol answered, a bit of guilt coming over his thoughts. He shouldn't have let it go over the first week that it had happened. "But I'll talk to him."

"Eriol will figure it out," Tomoyo affirmed as she took Sakura's worries from herself. It was time to focus on something else.

Eriol promised himself that the next time he would see his cousin; he would tell him the truth. He could still hear Syaoran's voice in his mind from when they had conversed over the roof. He'd sounded desperate and desolate. Who knew that such a thing would have an effect that progressing on a person?

He just hoped that he could survive the punch that Syaoran would surely throw after he came clean.

* * *

Sakura tried to straighten the skirt as Meiling, Tomoyo and Chavela put on their makeup and their accessories. She still couldn't get her mind to wrap over the fact that she was actually going to wear this thing to a party.

"Did you see Eriol?" Meiling giggled as she pulled Chavela's hair into a simple style.

"That staff is mighty long, and hard," they burst into laughter as Tomoyo rolled her eyes over the scene.

"Where did you get the idea to set him up as a wizard?" Meiling asked as she lightly brushed a bit of moisture from her eyes with her fingers. She was never going to let Eriol live this down.

"It fit his character real well," Tomoyo replied.

"But, the robe, the cape…" Chavela recalled each detail of the costume. It looked like a complicated design of sashes and layers. Tomoyo had combined the dark and light hues of the color blue to accentuate each part. She'd also used the color yellow and designed the rays of the sun that were at the top of the heavy costume.

"The hat," Meiling shrieked as she burst out laughing once again.

"He almost balked at wearing it," Tomoyo recounted. "But he decided to after a bit of blackmailing."

"On his or your part?" Chavela asked, really interested in the answer.

"A bit of both." Tomoyo left it at that as she placed the final touches over her hair.

"I hope there are a lot of pictures taken," Meiling said rather mischievously. "I have so many people to send pictures to."

"I'm sure there will be," Sakura answered as she turned to the side to see the back of her body.

The boys looked at each other's clothing while they waited. Eriol had already taken all of the ribbing he was going to take from his friend's, changing the subject greatly to their own devices.

"I wonder what has come over Tomoyo," Ryo observed as he glanced at both Syaoran's and Eriol's clothing. "She seems to have gone for capes." He looked down to his simple samurai sash and the wooden sword he'd taken from his uncle's dojo.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hands inside the pockets of his cargo pants. Tomoyo had truly gone for simple in him. But then, having to deal with the complicated design of Eriol's own clothing must have swapped her of all the energy to comprise something else for him. He was also sure that Sakura had told her not to go too far when designing their clothing.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Yahiko placed his hand at his temple as he inspected Syaoran's clothes. Each pieced was gone over before he could finally recall what he remembered.

"There was this anime series around three years ago," he explained as enthusiasm filled his voice. "This is the costume that the main character wore throughout the series."

"Tsubasa Chronicles, wasn't it?" Ryo asked as he connected the pieces of goggles that held Syaoran's cape to his shoulders.

"I'm sure that everyone will know it," Yahiko nodded. "It was really popular."

"It still is."

"So, any particular reason you're going as Batman?" Eriol asked Yahiko as Syaoran impatiently walked to the start of the stairs.

"Chavela decided to go as Wonder Woman," Yahiko then continued to elaborate as they just continued to watch him for further explanation. "There's such a thing as Justice League Unlimited."

"Oh," the guys nodded as they remembered the relationship that seemed to be budding between the characters in that rendition of the popular hero. "That was good." Yahiko accepted their praises.

"Finally," the guys turned toward the stairs as Syaoran talked. Meiling was the first to come down, giving him a subtle look before setting herself beside her date.

"You look beautiful," Ryo said to her as the other guys quickly agreed. She motioned to Syaoran as the other girls came into the staircase. She didn't want any of them to miss this.

Tomoyo lightly pushed Sakura into the light. Chavela flanked her to her right, waving excitedly to those who waited bellow.

Syaoran froze. His lungs seized breathing as his heartbeat speed to such lengths, that he was sure he'd have a coronary right then and there.

He started at the bottom. Her feet were encased in white opened sandals, that glittered on the light. The sandals were also heels, light patterns of crossings going over her leg. The white skirt she wore came to bellow her knees, the gold thread and light pattern of roses flashing with each step she took forward.

A light yellow sash held the material against her lower hips, falling at the precise place her hipbone protruded. Her hands were placed at a lone piece of white fabric that started from the middle to simply hang before her. His mind tried to come over the fact that her stomach was bare.

The top, if you could call it that, was almost nonexistent. It looked more like a bra than anything else.

The curves of her breasts were accentuated as the very soft material comforted to her form. Around two inches of fabric was bellow them, covering her ribs. The upper part was another thing completely. The cup of her breasts was clearly visible, long strings coming to her collarbone to go to her back. A second set of straps came from those to fall over the turn of her shoulder.

"You did a wonderful job," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo as he started leading the others to the door. The car that would be taking them all to the party was parked and waiting over the drive.

"Thanks," she murmured as she looked back. Sakura had started walking down the stairs, while Syaoran continued in his trance.

"I'm going to need a coat," she said to him while she lowered to the two steps that would set her beside him.

Syaoran nodded numbly, a loss of his muscles and body screaming in his mind. "What are you supposed to be?"

It was said so low, that Sakura was amazed that she actually heard it. "I'm a nymph."

Syaoran's eyes came to her face. He seemed startled by her response.

"One of those mythological creatures of the Greeks and Romans." She decided to go for broke. She did a pirouette, letting the skirt wade and fall where it may. She felt a spur of satisfaction as she saw his eyes pop. He seemed entranced by the fact that her whole leg was completely exposed.

Sakura had persuaded Tomoyo to add at least two crossing straps to the bare side, knowing that it would be the only way to keep at least some of her modesty.

Syaoran tried to swallow the huge lump he felt forming inside his throat. It didn't seem to work. He couldn't take his eyes off her silken skin, his mind replaying the small flash of her white panties. "What do you think? Do I look good in it?" Syaoran's mind switched gears finally. His breathing returned, albeit a bit slower than what was needed to support his blood flow.

"You look splendid," he brought his hand over his mouth as he coughed. A bit of his saliva had gone the wrong way when he'd tried to articulate some sort of response.

"Good," she answered, a brilliant smile at her lips. She took his hand on hers and pulled him toward the front door and their awaiting friends.

Syaoran's insides froze for a second, the spiraling fire he'd felt stoking inside his body cooling for a fraction of a second. That smile had promised trouble.

* * *

It was completely full. There were people and more people littering the whole place. It seemed that other places had lacked entertainment value.

It seemed to the new arrivals that everyone in their school had decided to come to the birthday party. They all soon separated into smaller groups as they stopped to chat in the different groups that had already formed.

Syaoran kept part of his cape around Sakura's shoulders on the whole trip to the place. It really was a very cool outfit to be wearing for that time of the year. When they'd stepped into the building, they'd been barraged by the warm air the heater of the house feed into the rooms. Also, all of the bodies of all of those peoples were generating their own air, their numbers still increasing.

Still, he couldn't make himself. He couldn't let his hand drop, letting all of the other guests to see he delectable outfit his girlfriend was wearing. He was jealous of phantoms, he realized. He couldn't stomach the fact that as soon as the other males in her vicinity saw her, they would be undressing her with their eyes.

"There she is," Tomoyo squealed as she took Sakura's hand and pulled her to the dancing couples. Naoko was at the edge of the floor completely immersed in her boyfriend's arms.

Syaoran felt her slip from his grasp, the warmth of her body and presence vanish as if in smoke while he stood with Eriol by his side. He gulped, quite audibly, as Sakura bounded in her usually unchecked energy to her friend. He hadn't actually seen the impact of the outfit from behind.

If he could focus enough, he could make out the faint line that revealed the outline of her underwear.

"Those flowers were a stroke of genius," Eriol commented as Syaoran's gaze was inadvertedly drawn to them. They were interlaced in Sakura's hair, making a crown worth of a queen. There was also a small chain of them around her left ankle, teasing the gazes of those who watched as they disappeared and appeared as her skirt moved with each movement.

"It definitely was," Syaoran couldn't help but stare at her. She was laughing as Naoko introduced her and Tomoyo to her boyfriend. She was the sprite that had come awake as if by a dream. She was his own personal goddess.

"You should keep her busy before someone snaps her up," Meiling prodded her cousin with her elbow lightly as she and Ryo joined them. She had her own gift to give to her new friend, and her own mischief to be played. Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he watched all of the people that surrounded them.

"Or maybe not," Yahiko said as he walked into the group. "I've already secured the privilege of her company," he winked to his friend before sprinting into action. He knew what his part of the plan was going to be, and even though he knew his friend was staring daggers into his back, he had other things to think about. Like his reward for being a good helper in this scheme.

The others watched silently as time slipped by and Sakura was asked again and again into the dance floor as Syaoran's friends kept him occupied.

His patience was growing thin. He would soon explode if he found any of them in his way the next time he tried to get a hold of Sakura. He couldn't quite get over the fact that she seemed to be enjoying the attention that the other guys were giving her. She glanced his way every so often, a smile at her face. She hadn't even tried to go over to his side.

There was a green monster growing in Syaoran's belly, his temper flaring as he saw the last one in the long line of guys place his hand over her hip. It may have been a trick of the light, but he could have swore that his fingers had been lightly stroking Sakura's exposed skin.

His own fingers itched to place themselves over the guys throat as he squeezed at tight as he could. The girls looked at one another, seeing that Syaoran had reached his limit and contemplating moving on to the other phase.

This was all for Sakura's sake. She'd had as much doing in this as each of them. It was true that Chavela had conceived the notion, while the others prepared for the little things that had to be prepared for the night.

Tomoyo took Eriol's hand, the only person in their group that had no clue as to what was going on, and dragged him to the floor. The very low but feral growl she'd caught from Syaoran the last minute or so was enough. Phase one was a complete success.

As she swept into an embrace, she gave her signal to Sakura, whom graciously inclined her head. She stilled herself for what was to come, her mind already made up. In subtle motions, she started leading her partner to the other side of the dance floor.

She wanted to grimace though, as the hold her partner had over her waist was getting pretty uncomfortable. She separated herself soon after, professing a need for the facilities and slipped away. Instead of following the signs, she slipped toward the back stairs.

This was a huge mansion that Naoko's parent's had rented for the night. Only the first floor was being used for it, the other floors being restricted to the party goers. It was the perfect place for what she needed to do.

"I hope he has enough sense to follow me," Sakura muttered under her breath as she walked into the first door that appeared, relieved to find herself on the bathroom they had told her about.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, making sure that everything was in the correct places. She picked the ruby colored lipstick that one of the girls had left for her, applying it to her dry lips. The color added a splash of warmth to her face, transforming her face. It gave her the look she was going for.

"Sakura," she heard him call out her name. The door to the bathroom slowly opened, revealing Syaoran against the low lightning that was scattered through the hallway. "What are you doing up here?"

"I needed to use the bathroom," she said, making sure that he saw the tube of lipstick she still had in her hands. They ploy had been successful. His eyes had narrowed on the seemingly offensive object.

"You haven't stopped dancing tonight," she could hear a slight tone of reprobation in his speech.

"I've been asked to dance," she threw back, as if explaining her absence in his mind. "You haven't asked me."

"I didn't think you needed another partner for the night since you seemed to be having such a swell time letting those other guys pawn you," he felt a sense of dread rise within him as he heard her gasp.

He could clearly see as she tried to rein in her temper. "Then maybe now you know how I've been feeling for the past few weeks," Sakura balled her hands to her side as she stared at him defiantly. "You keep distancing yourself from me while all I can do is watch helplessly as you move away."

Syaoran flinched. It was the truth. He had enough trouble dealing with the thoughts that kept intruding at the most importune times while he tried to keep himself sane at the same time. He'd found that by avoiding Sakura, the source of the problem, he could find a relief to the stupid panic attacks that kept assailing him.

He knew he'd been a coward. He hadn't been able to help himself though. He had decided to take the easy way out, not bothering to see how Sakura was reacting to his plans.

"Sakura," he tried to explain, the words becoming stuck in his throat, his mind filled with explanations and apologies that he couldn't articulate.

"Save it," she finally said as she stood before him waiting for the explanation that he couldn't supply. She'd had enough of this. Taking a decisive step, she moved around him to reach for the door. She had given him the chance to talk, but he'd clearly decided to keep his troubles to himself.

"No," he shouted, his hand grasping hers before they could reach around him and to freedom.

Sakura stopped her steps. She knew that if she really pulled away, he would let her go. He was that sort of guy. "Why don't you kiss me anymore?" She decided to start with a front assault. If she surprised him enough, she might be able to at least get a glimpse of what was occurring with her relationship with Syaoran.

"Why do you flinch every time my hands settle anywhere near your body?" She saw the response as the telltale sign came when her free hand settled against his cheek. She felt the building of shallow breaths, and the quickening of his heart beat as his chest rose and fell with an increasing tempo.

She looked down, as her hands traced the outline of his jaw as his hand gripped hers harder. He was wearing very heavy cargo pants, which weren't completely tailored to his form. Still, her searching eyes could see that his penis was hardening. She could still register the signs he showed when he grew aroused by her touch.

"I know I still excite you," she mocked him as she pushed herself against his body, her lower body coming in complete contact with hers. "So why is it that you run away when I try to satisfy you and myself." The accusation was clearly made.

It was now more on his own court than hers. Syaoran's eyes bore into hers as he licked his lips. They tingled in anticipation, his mind growing numb as he felt her ground herself deeper and harder against his own body. The challenge had been posed. He could either go forward or retreat. Retreat meant defeat, which also meant a drastic hole would form and fill in between them. He saw it clearly in her expression.

Nothing could take over the fact that he desired her. He wanted to immerse himself in her essence for all time. He wanted to hear and shout to the world that he loved her, that he wanted her, that he wanted to own her. There was a primal breaking point that snapped as she pressed her face to his side, going on her tiptoes to murmur in his ear.

"Kiss me," she said as her free hand clung to his shoulder. "Make me believe that the last few weeks have been a nightmare of my own doing."

Impulses took over. His mind went blank, the only thing present was the knowledge that he needed her desperately. If he let her go, she would disappear as the nymphs that had predominated the Greek Mythology.

His lips sang as they felt and probed the lips of his beloved. It truly had been too much time. Sakura wasn't going to let herself be taken completely, she took as much as she took.

Their groans of pleasure filled the enclosed space as their tongues enticed and fueled the fires that were infirming inside their bodies.

Sakura felt the pull in her lower abdomen, the pulsing sensation growing as Syaoran ran his hands through her hair, forcibly taking part of her crown, the flowers littering the floor as they silently gave away.

Sakura let her fingers wander over the clasp of the cape. She almost grinned in satisfaction as she felt it give away beneath her fingers and falling to the floor. Her hands wandered to his pants, pulling the turtleneck sweater from its hold and slipping them to touch his skin.

Syaoran felt as if he was being scalded. Her fingers left a path of fire and sensation that fueled his desire for her touch in the most intimate way. He'd been getting sick of comforting himself those hours of the night when he'd imagine she would touch him like this.

She was pulling him down, she needed an anchor to keep her standing as his hand slipped in between the fold of her skirt and arduously stroked her over the fabric of her panties. His other hand set bellow her ass, carrying her to the sink, where he sat her as he settled in between her legs.

Sakura felt the material of her skirt around her waist, a crisp air sending shivers over her uncovered legs. Syaoran pulled her in for another kiss as his warm hands tormented the inside of her thighs. Sakura pulled him closer, wanting to loose herself to their kiss.

Syaoran let his mouth trickle kisses to her collarbone, his hands slipping away the straps of fabric that were between him and her breasts. The material gave away, slipping through the desired places and leaving her bare to his sight.

He ran his tongue from her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. He circled it, kissing under the mound and over it, his lips never leaving her skin. His breath fell over each path he took, further fueling the desire and intensity of his kiss.

His mouth settle over her nipple, suckling sweetly, teeth lightly grazing it as it hardened under his ministrations. He grinned as his fingers felt the dampened fabric of her panties.

Sakura writhed against him, her legs separating slightly as she felt his fingers touch her intimately. "I love you Sakura," he told her, his eyes burning into hers as his fingers entered her fully. He tried to put as much of his feelings in that single phrase. There was nothing else that he could articulate that would actually show the emotions that were raging inside of his heart. It had been such an abrupt action that she almost exploded with the onslaught of sensation that spread inside of her.

It had been too long.

"I love you too," she said sincerely, a bit of moisture coming to her eyes as he filled her with his fingers and brought her close to the edge. No matter what happened, she was sure that wouldn't change. The burning fire within her just kept building and building, an inferno coursing through her body with his intimate touch.

She wanted him inside of her.

With that resolve, Sakura lead her hands to his pants. She didn't wait for the buttons, she just unzipped the zipper, her hands slipping inside to cradle him. His hard length bobbed inside of her palm, her fingers carefully moving from the base of his erection to the tip. She let her index finger circle the head of it, spreading the light liquid that had already coated his tip.

She knew it droved him crazy.

"I don't want to wait Sakura," he said to her as he quickly slipped he panties she'd been wearing which would only be in her way.

"I don't want to either," she informed him as she led his erection to her opening. She groaned in delight as he started to fill her. That's what she'd missed the most. She was addicted to his touch, and to his warmth.

Syaoran held her, his arms around her back to keep her in pace as he entered her completely in a swift motion. They both saw stars behind their eyes. Sakura fell on him, her head leaning against the crook of his neck as she shifted to bring him closer.

Syaoran withdrew from her opening, quickly filling her again. Their ragged breaths were heard to their pounding ears. They panted heavily, their mouths seeking a refuge in each other's lips as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

He quickened their pace, his thrusts coming in shorter times, while their eyes drank each of their reactions to their intimacy.

"Syaoran," Sakura didn't know from where she got enough strength to make her vocal cords work. Syaoran heard her pleading tone as he tried to bring them over to completion.

He was going to burst at anytime. He couldn't control his body. One of his hands came between them, brushing over the patch of hair that covered her and finding what would bring her closer to completion.

Sakura drowned her shout into his turtleneck, her hands around his neck falling lifelessly and tired. Her contractions were too much. Sweet release had come. He spilled himself inside of her, carrying with him the desire he'd been harboring for months now.

They kept themselves to the position, not sure that any movement would be supported by their bodies. Syaoran couldn't feel his legs, wondering what invisible power was holding him upright as the feeling of bliss dissipated and his senses started to return to normal.

"That was wonderful lover," she whispered as she pulled away. She felt him withdraw, still a bit unsettled over his feet. "But we're not through yet."

With a burst of energy, Sakura pulled his turtleneck over his neck and threw it to the pool of clothing that was currently adorning the floor. She unlaced the mechanism of her own blouse and set it carefully over the sink with the skirt.

She stood completely naked, while Syaoran tried to regain more of his body while he drank in the sight she represented. She carefully led him to the pool of fabrics over the floor and settled herself over him.

"We've barely begun," with that statement, she kissed him, her hands roving over his most sensitive areas to get him going once again. She was going to dry him out and drive him mad. Maybe then she would be satisfied with the results of her seduction.

* * *

Sakura slipped from Syaoran's arms. She took the hand that was thrown over her waist, which brought her close to his side and moved away. Nothing had disturbed his slumber for the past few minutes. He had to be exhausted.

She had accomplished what she'd wanted. She stayed there staring at his face though. He was leaning against his other arm, using it as a pillow as soft snores came from his slightly parted mouth. He looked like a fallen angel.

She couldn't help herself. She leaned forward, placing a light kiss over his forehead, brushing away the locks of hair and letting her fingers caress the side of his cheek.

She didn't know why she so desperately wanted to cry.

Wanting to leave before she did something to wake him, she stood. Her legs were a bit wobbly, muscles and skin in her inner thighs tender to the effort. She walked, her hands against the sink for a second for support as she started to pull on her clothing.

She looked down, wondering how the hell the flower bracelet that Tomoyo had made for her had remained unscathed to all the things that had just occurred. She spied around the room for her underwear. She slipped it on, noticing that it was still a bit damp from her earlier play with Syaoran.

It didn't matter, she'd cope with it. It wasn't like she was going to stay at the party anyways. It was late enough to warrant a goodbye from the hostess and slip away to her own sanctuary.

Her breasts were still tender, a trail of red hues invading her skin around her throat and stomach that would surely betray what had just happened. Syaoran had taken to devour her the second time around when she had given him access to it all.

She waited until she was at the closed door, looked back to Syaoran's sleeping form and closed it. She'd managed to cover him a bit with some blankets her friends had left behind.

Sakura put on her shoes, the heels resounding against the stairs as she started down. She placed Syaoran's cape over herself, her outfit obscured to the eyes of those that noticed her arrival. She made a beeline to Naoko, professed her goodbyes and searched for her ride home.

"You ready?" Sakura asked as Chavela and Yahiko nodded.

"I just need to get the keys to my car from Tomoyo," they all walked to the couple that was currently dancing, leaving a very confused Eriol in their wake.

"Why is Sakura leaving?" he asked as he searched the room for Syaoran. He couldn't find any little sign that his cousin was anywhere near his girlfriend.

"She may have had enough," Tomoyo replied. She brought him down, whispering to his ear. "And you have a lot of explaining to do." Eriol's eyes widened as Tomoyo proceeded to tell him in how much trouble he was at the moment because of his big and mischievous mouth.

The group composed of Chavela, Sakura and Yahiko slipped toward the parking area. Amazed at the number of cars still present. They spotted Chavela's car, driving away from the sounds of party and merriment that clung to the atmosphere.

"This is not trouble, right?" Sakura didn't want to ruin her own friend's date. She knew how long it had taken for Chavela to accept Yahiko's winning, in how she had placed it.

"I need to pick up my brothers from their friends' house," Yahiko said from the passenger seat as Chavela quietly drove. "And Chavela had to be home before two in the morning.

She scoffed, a light smile at her lips. "I don't know why my parents actually made me stick to a curfew on a Friday night."

"Probably because they know that you're out on a date and not in your usual haunts," Yahiko smiled in return as he fingered the Wonder Woman crown she had given him two hours into the party for safekeeping.

The rest of the ride continued in silence. Sakura said her goodnights as the car drove away. She hoped the side door was unlocked, although that probably meant that someone was waiting up for her.

She didn't want them to see her in much detail. Draping the cape closer to her figure, she entered the house and silently crept to the stairs. She felt so exhausted and drained out she was sure to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The low drone of the television averted her plan somewhat. She glanced into the living room, finding her brother and Yukito dozing as the television's light reflection filled the darkened room.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she took in the picture they made. Touya had one of his arms over Yukito's shoulder as he rested comfortably against his shoulder. It never ceased to amaze her just how in synch and perfect they were for one another.

She turned to the stair, a painful emotion gripping her heart as she went to her haven.

"Sakura's home," Touya said to his companion as he heard her door close on the second floor.

"That's good," Yukito replied as he brought his hand to his eyes. He rubbed them lightly, as they accustomed themselves to the low light that was around the room.

"She wasn't smiling," the statement brought Yukito's yawn to a stop as he turned to his friend. "Something happened." There was an underlying hardness to his voice.

Yukito couldn't help but smile at that response. Touya was slipping into his big brother's shoes quite easily. He'd never be able to get over the fact that Sakura was younger than him, and therefore in need of protection from life's little blunders.

"I'm sure it was that kid," Yukito almost hung his head in defeat at the statement. Touya was never going to forgive Syaoran from stealing his little sister's attention from him it seemed.

"You'll deal with it tomorrow," Yukito stood from the sofa and took Touya's hands in his. "And only if she wants to talk about it." He warned as darkness filled the room.

"Yeah, yeah," they walked up the stairs, pass Sakura's room and entered their destination. It was late enough to warrant a good sleep. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

XOXO -- End Chapter

* * *

No, I will not leave it like this. Thank you for reading. The next chapter is actually going to start at the end of the party, Syaoran finding himself abandoned on the upstairs bathroom and a bit disoriented.

For those who might be confused. Yes, Meiling decided to tell Sakura of what was going on, who in turn devised a way to bring Syaoran to his knees. The only one who wasn't in one it was Eriol, whom Tomoyo is about to set free to explain to Syaoran what the hell just happened in the past few months. And well, I don't want to say anymore or it'll spoil the whole chapter that hasn't even been written.

**Chapter 8: Where's the Bastard!?**

Thank you for your reviews and for reading. I actually get a lot of ideas from your comments, so please keep them coming. I'm also pleased with the reception to Office Extracurricular--those were a lot of reviews in just one day. I'm happy to say that a second chapter will be posted, but as to when is another matter. Long 9 Months is almost finished guys, hopefully you enjoyed the little scene I placed here for your enjoyment.

Review button is here…

MS

-


	8. Where's the Bastard!

MS 

Thank you for all your comments and support to this story. The plot of this story has actually changed a lot since I started with the first chapter, so many things that I had planned were actually taken out. Many of you left reviews with questions that I hope will become clear by the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Long 9 Months**

_Chapter 8 : Where's the Bastard!?_

-

Syaoran groaned, his hand coming to cover his eyes as he blinked profusely. He rubbed his temples, a light buzz continuing to present itself as he lifted his upper body from the cooling floor. His hands fingered the material that was under him, finding himself over part of his pants and covered by a very slim material.

He'd been covered with a light sheet, which had fallen bellow as he'd moved in his slumber.

He was disoriented. It took him several seconds to recall what had happened in the last hour. Syaoran looked around the room, trying to spot any clue as to Sakura's location.

There was nothing in the room that would pertain to her. His eyes caught with the light pink color that was prevalent on a corner. He narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the object. It was a flower. It was one of the flowers that Sakura had been wearing earlier.

Sakura wasn't anywhere to be seen though.

A knock brought him out of his wondering thoughts. Syaoran looked down, knowing that he was stark naked.

"Can I come in?" Syaoran relaxed somewhat as he realized who was behind the door. "I don't care if you're decent."

Syaoran decided to at least slip on his underwear and start dressing. Eriol didn't even wait for an answer before opening the door and entering the room. He quickly took the appearance of his friend and of the room, his eyes taking in every little detail that was available.

"You disappeared over two hours ago," Eriol decided to start the conversation with something akin to normal chatter. "I decided to look for you and see if you hadn't been abducted by aliens."

Eriol grinned as his cousin sent him a glare. It was the normal bartering they sustained. It was a safe pattern that they followed to come into facts with something that was constraining them.

Syaoran blushed, he pulled on the turtleneck, the scent of sweat, mingled with Sakura's fragrance playing with his nostrils.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Syaoran decided to ask. He didn't actually know how long it had been since he'd been out and it was a safe bet to know that Eriol would know. Sakura always stayed beside Tomoyo in these things and Eriol in turn was always in their company when not with him.

"She left a half an hour ago with Chavela," Eriol informed him as he picked up the flowers that had littered the floor. "It's close to two thirty in the morning."

Syaoran searched for his watch, finding it over the sink and confirming his friend's statement. He didn't even know how much time they'd spent in the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked as Syaoran washed his hands, dried them and proceeded to pull his turtleneck over his head. He was walking to the door of the bathroom as he managed the task.

"It's late and I'm tired," Syaoran grimaced as his left knee tried to give out on him. "With Sakura gone, I have nothing to do in this place."

"Syaoran," Eriol released a deep breath as his cousin paused by the partly opened door. "We need to talk."

Eriol didn't know if Syaoran would choose to open the door further or turn to him. He was just standing there, completely still. There were no response to his words.

"What about?" Syaoran asked as he decided to close the door and lean against it. He crossed his arms, his eyes partly closed as he gave his attention to his cousin. It was then that he noticed that Eriol was agitated.

It wasn't really obvious to see. To the casual observer, Eriol's body seemed to portray his usual stance, the smile at his lips the same with the expression he always wore. But, to Syaoran's eyes who had watched him throughout the years, the wavering of his eyes and the light tremble of his fingers gave away his agitation.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Eriol began. It was hard to find the right words to get to the topic of conversation he wanted to steer them to. The words failed him. There was no right way to say what he needed to say.

"This seems to be serious," Syaoran pointed out as the silence kept the atmosphere of the room.

"Syaoran," Eriol said his name, finding the direct approach to be the only way to actually be able to get what he needed out of his chest. "I lied to you."

Syaoran's eyebrows rose at the statement. This was the first time he had heard those words come out of his friend's mouth. Over the years, he knew that there had been numerous times in which Eriol had told him a lie for some type of hilarity at his expense. But, he had just laughed it off in the end and clapped his back instead of apologizing.

It must be something that he hadn't realized had been going on. "What exactly have you lied about?"

"Do you remember that night when I found you and Sakura at your birthday party in Tomoyo's house?" he waited for Syaoran to assent. His companion nodded as his eyes narrowed at the memory. "I didn't exactly tell you the truth when I said that you and Sakura wouldn't be able to make love."

Syaoran's head snapped to his cousin. He had gotten the complete attention of his subject. Eriol tried to read his cousin's eyes and expression. It was stone set; although, if looks could maim or kill, Eriol was sure that he had been well on his way to the other world.

"What didn't you tell me the truth about?" the steel behind the words alerted Eriol's senses. This wasn't going to be easy. If only he hadn't let it progress this far, then he wouldn't be in this predicament. If only Syaoran hadn't taken it so seriously that he'd refused to bring it up then this wouldn't have happened either.

Eriol knew that he was party to blame, but Syaoran was also partly to blame for this debacle. "There was nothing wrong with you having sex with Sakura after your birthday."

"Why would you tell me such a thing then?" Syaoran kept his temper in check. It took a lot of control to keep his body against the door when it wanted to sprout into action and punch Eriol as hard as he could.

"I wanted to see what your reaction would be," Eriol opted to saying the truth. There was nothing else that he could say that would actually make anymore sense anyhow.

"You just wanted to get your kicks from me, is that right?" Syaoran wasn't shouting, but he was close to it. Little images of the past torments he'd had to endure the past three months sprung to his mind.

He'd been pulled through hell and back again each time Eriol's words had screamed inside his brain when in Sakura's presence. He wanted to rave, he wanted to spit, he wanted to wring his friend's neck.

"Do you know what you put me through!" Syaoran demanded as he took several steps in his cousin's direction. Eriol kept himself still, ready for any type of reaction as Syaoran kept coming closer.

They stood eye to eye, Syaoran's anger raging in his gaze and a scowl on his face. Eriol brought one of his hands to his glasses, taking them off as the proximity of his friend started to make him uncomfortable. He decided not to answer Syaoran's demanding exclamation. He'd caught a glimpse of what his friend had passed through when they had talked over the roof of Tomoyo's house.

There were also no words to diffuse the situation from where it had to come through. He didn't know what to say to make things alright.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Syaoran opted to ask as he saw that Eriol refused to answer any of his reprisals on his conduct. He grounded his fingers against his palms, as they shook beside his body.

"I kept stalling," Eriol tried to explain. "I honestly thought that you would have figured it out by the first week. All you had to do was research the subject and you could find all of the information that you needed. I then got swallowed up in my own problems and completely forgot about it until you mentioned it some weeks ago."

Syaoran growled low, a painful gripping force in his throat as he tried to get words out of his vocal cords. It felt as if someone else was controlling his body. It was hard to breath, his vision clouding as deep rage and hate started to fill his stomach.

"Why not then you bastard!?" Syaoran demanded as he recalled how he started reacting with Sakura after that party. He'd started distancing himself from her, as each time he touched her, he had started to feel a creeping anxiety all over his body. He had taken the easy way out of the situation by avoiding her and making excuses not to be in her company. At least not to be alone with her.

It wasn't that he didn't think he could control himself around her. But a very dark and pressing weight seemed to fall over him every time she smiled at him and he could only grimace in return.

"I was going to, but we were interrupted. After that I just couldn't find myself in the right place to say what I needed to say, and you started to cut my attempts short."

"These past months have been a nightmare Eriol," Syaoran decided to describe what he'd been through. "And you tell me that because you wanted a laugh at my expense, I risked screwing up my relationship with the girl I love?"

Eriol merely took all of Syaoran' shouting reprobation. If this was as worse as it would get, Eriol would consider himself very lucky. "I'm sorry," he said the only words that he could say under the circumstances. There was nothing else that he could offer to stave the anger that he could see swirling around his friend's soul.

"That's all you have to say, isn't it?" Syaoran said in contempt as he grabbed Eriol by the clasp of his cape that was around his neck. He felt a bit of satisfaction when Eriol brought his own hands to cover his. Maybe then he'd be able to further justify his need for violence.

"There's nothing else I can say that will change anything," Eriol supplied as he decided to give a straightforward answer to Syaoran's question.

"No, it won't," Syaoran agreed as he let him go brusquely. It was a sudden move in which Eriol was pushed backwards and against the sink of the room.

"You screwed me well over this," Syaoran walked to the door of the room, not looking back. "It makes me wonder what sense of satisfaction would possess you to screw over people's lives. That's a sick way to get gratification from the world."

"Don't lay everything at my doorstep," Eriol snapped back as Syaoran reached for the doorknob. He was getting pissed as well. "If you hadn't decided to keep this to yourself and not taken this so serious, then you wouldn't have mounted this many problems over it."

"You're right!" Syaoran turned to his friend once again, his eyes dark and in violent torment. "I was stupid enough to think that my best friend," he accentuated the last words, injecting as much disdain as he could. "My best friend would use me to get his jollies."

"I already said I was sorry," Eriol walked forward, ready to give as much as he took. There was only so much that someone could take before snapping back. "Stop acting like a moron and get over it!"

"Eriol," Syaoran said the name, his tone laced with a warning as his temper kept rising. "Don't push me."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"And look where that took you," Syaoran accused as his temper flared. There was no going back. "You're a bastard who uses his best friend as a guinea pig for your jokes. That's a great way to keep the relationships you have with the people around you Eriol. If this is they way you treat your family, then how the hell do you treat those who aren't even your friends."

"Stop being an ass Syaoran," Eriol said as he stood in front of his friend, his own expression annoyed at the turn of the conversation. He clearly read the tick and movements of his friend place to know that he was close to bloodily harm. Maybe that would diffuse the situation enough so that they could get over this problem.

"Don't provoke me Eriol," Syaoran direly said to Eriol's taunt. He knew that he was being prodded into something that he didn't want to do. Or maybe he just wanted to keep himself in check as not to reach for his friend's neck and kill him. "I'm serious."

"How about this then," Eriol proposed as he pushed Syaoran backwards. "Get off this crap you're spouting about and do something about it."

Syaoran's eyes flashed as his breathing increased intensely. Eriol saw the fuming expression on his face, and the dark set of his features. There was only one way for Syaoran to let out part of his anger that would satisfy him deep down. It was the only thing that Eriol could think of to make Syaoran release the growing feelings inside of him.

"If you want to punch me, go ahead," Eriol placed his hands beside him, inviting his friend's wrath as he scowled deeply. "It'll make you feel better."

"Don't mind if I do," in a split second, Syaoran's fist connected with Eriol's face. The force of the blow brought Eriol off of his feet. He still managed to keep himself outright, his hands against the sink for support as his face began to throb. He should have gone with the blow, but hadn't had enough time to actually see that Syaoran's temper would be too much for him.

"Satisfied?" he asked as he massaged his jaw and the sensations of pain that it communicated to the rest of his body.

"Not by a long shot," Syaoran replied as he closed and opened his hand to alleviate the discomfort it now possessed. "Make sure you're not around me for some time Eriol, or that offer will be extended to even worse consequences."

Syaoran shifted, opened the door and slammed it closed behind him. He wanted to shout to the world, but mostly to himself. How could he have been so stupid as to believe anything that Eriol managed to say.

He should have learned his lesson the hundred of times before that he'd been snared in one of Eriol's schemes. He'd have never believed that his friend would actually go as far as to play with Syaoran's own mental states for his own satisfaction.

It had been too far.

If he couldn't trust his best friend, then who could he rely on in the world?

Sakura. Her face came to him as he stumbled at the last step that lead to the kitchen. He needed some fresh air. Her accusing eyes followed him as he gasped loudly to grasp the eluding air.

His heart constricted as her recriminating words filled his ears. Something deep inside him told him that she had known. It had been in the way she had reacted to their contact a few hours before. The first time, when he'd taken her over the sink, it had felt as it usually was between them. But, after she had taken the reigns, something had felt wrong deep inside.

He was in so much trouble in so many fronts. Everything came crashing inside his mind, he started hyperventilating uncontrollably. There was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

"Come on Sakura," Sakura's eyes opened lazily as her brother shook her. She groaned, a buzzing sensation taking over her senses. "It's already after noon."

"Go away," she managed to say as she turned to the side. Her hands grabbed for the blanket and covered her head.

Touya merely clicked his tongue as he reached for the closed windows on the room and brought them open. In a similar manner, he went to the bed and stripped the blanket from his sister's figure.

"Rise and shine monster," he smirked as Sakura responded to the taunt. He only had to breathe or say the word to get a reaction out of the girl.

"Don't call me that," she growled lowly as her tired eyes opened.

"Come on," he pulled her from the bed as she just lay there. "Yukito made his special breakfast just for you."

"He should have just gone ahead and made lunch," she muttered under her breath as he lead her to the bathroom.

"We all got up just an hour ago," Touya said as he closed the door behind her. "We decided to make breakfast and then wait for dinner."

Touya leaned against the door as he heard the water running. "You gonna take a shower?" he asked as he heard the clothing drop to the floor.

"Yes, so go snoop on someone else," was her retort as the curtain closed.

"Alright," Touya grimaced as he walked from the room to the kitchen. At least she'd come to him when she was fully awakened.

"How did it go?" Yukito asked as soon as Touya entered the room.

"Amazingly enough, she let me herd her to the bathroom and didn't swear at me once," Touya opened one of the steaming pots over the oven, his stomach growling as he smelled the cooking. "That smells nice."

"You should," Yukito promptly hit the side of Touya's hands, making him drop what he held. "It's also one of your favorite breakfasts."

"I knew there was a reason I keep you around," Yukito scoffed at the words, yelping as he was pulled into Touya's embrace in a sudden manner. His hands held for dear life to his companion's shirt as his glasses came a bit askew from focus.

"Would you stop groping the poor guy," Sakura said as soon as she entered the room. Yukito sprung apart from Touya's embrace as soon as the words were heard. Touya grinned unabashedly to his sister, running his tongue over his wet lips.

"Did you sleep well Sakura?" Yukito asked, changing the subject in his own way. He started placing the food on the plates, signaling to Touya to do the same. Sakura merely sat on one of the seats of the table while she watched them work together.

They reached for different things, their gazes meeting as they finished things for one another. They were much in sync from others she had ever seen before. They were used to one another in the setting. She guessed that if you shared an apartment with someone, you had no choice but to attune your senses and responses to that other person.

"I dropped dead." She grinned as Touya turned her way as she used the expression. "I was so exhausted that I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes."

"And what would be the reason for that?" Touya asked as he opened the fridge and took out the sweet orange juice they had just prepared from fresh oranges.

"She'd just spend the last few hours at a party with loud music and dancing," Yukito soon provided as he took a seat by her side and started filling his plate. "You know how exhausting that can be."

"I don't think she meant it that way," Touya remarked as the table was enfolded in silence and they ate the offerings. There were the usual quips and discussions in between the siblings, Yukito merely smiled and grinned as they tried to involve him on their conversation. He knew enough to know that he didn't need to get involved.

"Then, how was the party?" if she was going to start giving cryptic answers, he might as well shoot for something that she would have to be concrete about.

"It was good," Sakura stood from her seat, she took her plate to the sink. "Thanks for the great breakfast Yukito. I need to look for something in the attic." She excused herself from their company and went on her way. Yukito understood her question.

He nodded her way as she looked their way at the last stairs. "Since I cooked, the dishes are all yours."

"Where are you going?" Touya asked, his head bent backwards as Yukito walked to the door and up the stairs.

"Get to work you slouch," was the response he received as the sounds of his steps faded altogether.

Yukito turned to the corner stairs that lead to the attic and the outer balcony at the roof of the house. He walked to Sakura's figure as she sat staring to the outside sky. It was the first day of November, and autumn was turning into the fierce temperatures that signaled the start of winter.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Yukito asked as he sat down beside her.

"I wanted to ask you something Yukito," she started, turning her gaze to him. "I don't think I can ask this question to anyone else that I know."

"What is it? You're not pregnant, are you?" he asked, smiling while a bit of alarm filled his insides.

"No," she promptly answered. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I figured I might as well just get it out of the way," he smiled apologetically at her while putting his arm around her shoulder and letting her rest her head over his chest.

"Why do you think that someone you care about won't confide in you when there's something bothering him?" she had no plans to actually tell him what was going on, but she clearly needed to open herself to someone else's take on things.

"This has something to do with Syaoran, right?" Yukito asked, not expecting an answer as he stated the obvious. "I guess that there are things that you don't feel comfortably discussing with your significant other."

"Even if it's something that would clearly affect her?"

Yukito tried to gear the conversation to clearer grounds. There was nothing like trying to give advice on something when you didn't have a clear idea of what you were talking about. "Is it something you'd feel comfortable talking to me about?"

"Probably," she answered a few minutes after he posed the question. "I don't think you'll go straight to Touya and tell him."

"It's not something he'd like to hear, is it?" Yukito grinned as Sakura lay herself in a sleeping position on the hardwood floor and rested her head in his lap. This brought back memories of years gone past. He was the one she always confided in when there was something bothering her. He'd always listened patiently, never belittling her problems or thoughts and providing a different perspective to the problem.

"You're like the brother I never had," she said as they burst into laughter.

"You mean like the one that doesn't get on your nerves and tries to get on your nerves as much as possible," he clarified as he calmed himself.

"Exactly," Sakura leaned to his hands, the wandering fingers going through her hair and caressing her. It was something he used to do for as long as she could remember.

"What happened Sakura?"

"The bastard Syaoran let himself be talked into a bout of celibacy by his asshole of a friend Eriol," she said, satisfaction dripping through each of the adjective words she had chosen to accompany the names. "It pisses me off that Eriol gets it into his head to mess with Syaoran in such a manner."

Yukito cleared his throat before he tried to contribute to the conversation. "You mean to say that Eriol played one of those weird jokes he's always pulling."

He waited for confirmation as Sakura scowled and nodded. "I see." He couldn't do anything else than to clear his throat once again. To be blunt, he felt the same way that he did for Sakura that Touya did. He didn't take it to such extremes, but Sakura was like the little sister he had never had in his life.

"I think what's truly bothering me is the fact that Syaoran decided to keep this information to himself while I was nothing more than a bystander in this little charade," Sakura closed her eyes, one of her hands going to her face. She rubbed each little bit, as she gazed pensively to him.

"I think you're also mad because he played along with it," Yukito replied, as he turned his eyes to the world outside on the balcony.

"Of course I am," she replied, a hardness in her tone that signaled a spiraling on her emotions as her temper rose. "How could Syaoran had been stupid enough to believe anything that Eriol told him in that regard. At least he should have looked for information instead of just playing with me."

Her voice cracked at the last syllable, but Yukito noticed that she wasn't collecting moisture in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. "Because that is exactly what happened. He started to change his behavior with me. It looked as if he couldn't bare to touch me, or be in my company."

"That's what hurt you the most, wasn't it?" Yukito sighed as he toyed with the idea of telling Sakura something he'd never said to anyone else in his life. "He was pulling away from you and you didn't know what was going on around you."

"It sucks to not be on the know."

"You know, there are many times that your brother drives me crazy." Yukito grimaced as he recalled one such incident. "There are actually a lot of similarities in between your brother and Syaoran deep down. And if he ever hears me say this he will skin me alive."

"Why is he still on Syaoran's case?" Sakura asked, deviating from the subject.

"Because he took you away from him."

"Isn't that what my father's supposed to think about the guy I marry?" She asked incredulous of the statement.

"Your brother took his responsibility seriously when your mother passed away Sakura. Also, since he's eight years older than you, there was an age gap that clearly reflects this. You didn't date or seem interested in other boys until you entered high school and met up with your current friends."

"I'd been crushing on you for the past four," Sakura blushed a bit as she recalled her feelings for the man that was cradling her head in his lap while she tried to make sense of the world.

"I was way too old for you," Yukito laughed as he'd placed the clues together one afternoon and Touya had just looked at him as if he didn't know what else was going around in the world.

You just noticed! Touya had looked at him as if he didn't know what creature had been standing before him. Everyone else in the world realized that years ago. Yukito hadn't like that condescending tone at all.

"I think that's the reason I fixated on you," Sakura explained.

"Touya felt safe. But it all changed after you started coming home from school with stars in your eyes and talking about 'The Li Kid' in how he referred to him," Yukito groaned out loud as he remembered the conversations he'd had to endure in the countless months after that. "Your brother growled every time he talked about him. He was so used to being basically the only guy in your life, that you maturing and noticing everyone else that was around you made him realize that you were growing up."

"You should have seen his reaction when I asked him what sex was," Sakura said devilishly, garnishing all of Yukito's attention.

"Do tell."

"Let's just say that I was nine years old and I was starting to read science books that dealt with the human body and other things. Touya was seventeen years old and almost crapped his pants when I dropped that bombshell on him." Sakura giggled as she recounted the very embarrassing talk and intervention her father had done.

"I think to Touya you're always going to be the four year old girl that knocked on his bedroom door when she had a nightmare. You're always going to be the 'little monster' that would curl against him to drive away the loneliness and hole your mother's death produced."

"I love Touya, I really do," Sakura said. "But his handling of my feelings and our relationship as siblings leave a lot to be desired. I couldn't believe that he took on dad's role when I brought any boy-friends over."

Touya leaned against the opened stairway to the attic. He sat on one of the steps as the voices of his lover and his sister emerged from the room. He knew it wasn't right to listen into their conversation this way, but he felt as if he had no other alternative. Sakura wasn't about to tell him anything, and if she asked Yukito to keep silent, he would out of respect for her.

Some things started to make a bit of more sense now though. As Sakura had grown, she had pulled away from him. She started confiding on her friends and started watching the subjects in which she would converse with him. She'd also started using Yukito as the brother shoulder to lean on whenever there was a problem. It was something that had bothered Touya to some degree, but not too much. At least then he knew that if there was something that he had to know, Yukito would let him in on the situation.

"I think you have a right to be mad at him," Yukito said to Sakura after she recounted all of the details of what took place after Syaoran's birthday party. "But there's also the fact that all of us hide things from one another for many different reasons. I'm sure that Syaoran saw a need to hide this fact because he was trying to come to grip with the fact that a crucial part of your relationship was impacted upon it."

"I know that," Sakura agreed to some extend. "Syaoran has too much control over himself sometimes that drive him to do many stupid things that get on my nerves. What hurts me the most about this though is that he made the decision to keep quiet while I was left empty concerning on the information."

"Like I said, you're right," Yukito quietly replied. "You just have to remember that since we can't really know what's going on inside a person's mind, no matter how much we actually know them, we can't really judge them in any way completely. I've known your brother since we've been children, and there are many things he does that make me want to pull the hair off my head."

A light cramp started to form in his lap, being in that position with her head digging into the same place wasn't something that was comfortable to the muscles. Sakura caught sight of his wince and lifted herself from her position. He took her hand in his as he asked her this question.

"Do you love him with all your heart though? Has this problem actually changed in any way how you feel about him?" he was sure of the answer, but he still had to ask to get to the point he was trying to make.

"You could even say I love him a bit more," she paused though, a light smile hovering over her lips. "Just a smidge though. The bastard's too cute for his own good, and in the end I managed to see that in his own way, he was trying to 'protect me'."

"Then that's settled," Yukito brushed his pants before he stood from his sitting position and extended a hand to help her do the same. "I rented a couple of movies yesterday, do you want to see them with us?"

"Sure," Sakura took his hand, wincing a bit as an uncomfortable feeling shot up through her.

"Something wrong?" Yukito asked concerned as she wavered a bit on her feet.

"No," she brushed his concern away. "It's just the aftereffects of last night."

"Should I ask?" Yukito clearly inquired as his brain made the connection to what they had been just discussing. Her sex life and the lack of for the past few months.

"I kind of jumped him last night," she supplied as a light blush settled over her cheeks. "Numerous times." She laughed at his chagrinned expression and embarrassment that was clearly visible. "See, if I had said that to Touya, the world would have entered the apocalypse."

"I agree," Yukito looked around for signs of other human beings in the house as he accompanied her to the sitting room. "Touya?" he called as they both looked around the house.

"He must have gone out then," Yukito informed her as he popped in the DVD in it's player. They both shrugged, their attention going to the drama that had just started on the television screen.

* * *

"Sakura," Yukito called her from the door to her room. She had decided to lie down at the end of the movie, she had felt so tired that she had dozed off quite a few times in the crucial moments of the plot.

"What is it?" she asked as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Syaoran's here," the words managed to awake her completely. She rose from her sleeping position to a sitting one before Yukito could even finish his breath. "He's asking to see you."

Yukito waited patiently as Sakura mewled over the facts. They had gotten to an understanding before the movie, and had further discussed what she wanted to do as he had led her to her room to lie down. She was still put out by the fact that Syaoran hadn't tried to come clean when she had placed the opportunity the day before.

"Tell him I'm still sleeping," she laid down once again, burrowing into the warmth of the covers. "I think that if I talk to him today I'd just shout at him. I'd probably smack him too."

"He'd deserve it," Yukito answered, winking in her direction and starting to close the door.

Shouts from downstairs grabbed both of their attentions. "Oh no," Sakura whispered as she shot to her feet, slipped into her slippers and ran to the door. She was in Yukito's wake, both racing to the kitchen.

"You bastard!" Syaoran shouted as he launched himself at Touya who was growling and ready to take him on.

"What the hell is going on!" Yukito inquired as he stepped in between the ready combatants.

"This bastard hit me," Syaoran announced as he brushed away a bit of blood that was trickling from his lips. Sakura went to his side, concerned over the amount of red liquid that was trailing on her boyfriend's face.

"You made her cry," Touya declared. Sakura glanced to her brother in amazement, wandering what the hell was going on. "She was crying last night. It didn't take long to figure out that you were the cause of it," he made to go after him, to come in contact with Yukito, who stood in his way. "I told you what would happen if you ever made her cry. You're the bastard here."

"Touya, stop it," Sakura ordered as she grabbed a paper towel from the sink and proceeded to wipe away the blood to its source. Syaoran winced as the paper came in contact with the open split in his lower lip. He'd bitten it when Touya had thrown his punch. He hadn't had enough time to react to it. He hadn't even known he was in the room while he waited.

He grabbed her hand as she pulled away. "Sakura, we need to talk," he almost grimaced as he saw her expression. She was mad. She was angry. And it was all directed at him.

"Not today," she pulled away from his hand, discarding the paper towel onto the trash and walking pass the still spitting mad Touya and his restriction Yukito.

Syaoran made a move to follow, reaching for her so that she would have to stay and listen to what he had to say. His hand was almost taken off as Touya placed himself in his way. Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he started at the obstacle. Dealing with this problem would delay him further, wasting precious time that he clearly needed. He looked to Yukito who looked apathetic to his cause, but who stayed out of the way.

"Don't even think it," Touya warned as he saw the calculating eyes of the younger man. "She doesn't want to see you, and I'm pretty sure she'll let me trash you if you try to get near her." Touya couldn't help but play a malicious grin as Syaoran flinched at his words. "Just give me a reason."

"Syaoran, go home and wait until tomorrow. Trust me on this," Yukito took the younger man by his shoulder and led him to the door. "You don't want to talk to her today. There could be serious consequences to anything she might say because she's seriously pissed about what happened."

"She told you!" Syaoran's voice strangled at the last syllable as he looked into the older man's eyes. He saw concern and understanding.

Yukito merely nodded as he smiled at Syaoran. "Tomorrow is another day."

Syaoran paused as he looked back to the stairway that lead to Sakura's retreat. Touya stood his ground, glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest at the start of the stairs. "Damn it," he swore before leaving the house and the accusing stare that Touya was directing his way.

"I should have knocked a few of his teeth loose," Touya growled as he rubbed his right hand with his left. There were imprints of Syaoran's blood on his skin. He'd only been able to graze him, the bastard had some quick reflexes. Touya couldn't help but respect the kid a bit because of it.

"You're in enough trouble as it is," Yukito walked to him, taking his hand in his and examining for any problems. Having found none but a bit of blood, he whirled away. "Sakura's not going to forgive you from hitting him."

"She's the one that's pissed at him," Touya rationalized, knowing that it was partly true.

"Yes, but she didn't want you to throw a punch at the guy."

"It was the only chance I had at taking a swing at him without getting her riled up in his defense. I've been wanting to do that since I met the little bastard." Touya couldn't conceal his grin as he recalled the satisfaction he had felt at seeing the surprise in the kid's face when he had appeared.

"Hopefully that will satisfy you for the rest of your life," Yukito replied to his partner's explanation as he looked to the ceiling and the steps he heard from above.

"It's better than nothing."

* * *

Sakura opened the vibrating cell phone she had placed by her bed. She shook her head vehemently as she saw the name of the caller.

"Sakura," he clearly stated before she could even answer. She should have just let her machine take it and turn it off. That was exactly what she was going to do as soon as she terminated this call. "I need to talk to you."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," she told him right off. "I'm so mad at you at this moment that I'd probably say something I'll regret. Don't call, I'm going to turn this phone the instant that I hang up." She informed him as she interrupted each of the times he tried to get in a word edgewise.

"Please, just tell me we're alright," he begged as soon as she had stopped. A minute of silence greeted his statement. Syaoran breathing stopped as he heard nothing but her breathing on the other end. "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Syaoran," she replied, her heart thudding inside of her slight frame. "Let me cool off for today," she said before sending him a kiss through the waves. "You have a lot of explaining to do at lunch tomorrow."

The line went dead. Syaoran stared into the phone for a few moments before closing it and shoving it into one of his pockets. He had a sudden urge to get into a brawl and wipe the floor with the other guy. Eriol's face came to mind, which pacified him somewhat on that end.

There was nothing to do but wait for tomorrow. He had a lot of thinking to do. Sakura was going to be the accuser, jury, and executioner on the coming day. Still, his anxiety calmed somewhat as he recalled her words. She might be mad, but nothing serious enough to cause a permanent rift in their relationship.

That's all he had to keep believing in before the next day arrived.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Seriously, I had no idea it would take me too much to actually figure out what to write into this chapter, or the way it would actaully turn out. I believe that there's only one more chapter to go and probably an epilogue. One of my readers presented a question in the review which I hope to answer now.

One, Sakura is mad because Syaoran decided to keep quiet about what Eriol told him and in his own way had pulled away from their relationship. Two, Sakura has been taking the pill since the first chapter, so I don't think she's going to end up pregnant. You never know though, abstinence is the only way to be sure that no pregnancy will occur because nothing else is 100 percent accurate.

Thank you for reading this chapter and my other one-shots. I'm flattered by the responses that I garnered from those stories. Office Extracurricular will get a second part, I just don't know when it'll be ready. I already started it, so it'll be there sometime. As for Leading the Blind, I'm thinking of doing a second part as well, but I might not.

Review button is here…

MS

-


	9. I Dare You

MS 

The title of this chapter might confuse you, but I hope to actually give a lightheartedness this story needs for its finish. Thank you everyone for reading, especially to those that have been with me since the start. This is not going to be a long chapter, since it concentrates on Syaoran and Sakura. We'll only have the Epilogue left after this, cross your fingers. I'd like to thank many of the reviewers that have been with me from the start.

**Luvia**: Your reviews are always inspiring, giving words to thoughts that I can't otherwise express. I hope you'll continue to read my stories and giving me the perspective I'm lacking.

**Musette Fujiwara**: Your comments make me think of what I'd like to do for the next chapter. You're always giving me new ideas and reminding me of things that I'd otherwise forget. Please continue with your comments since they focus my ideas.

**Hondo-Okami**: You make me feel loved. There's nothing like having someone review each of your stories and each chapter. Please continue ;).

**lil wolf lover**: There's nothing I can't say to express my gratitude for your comments. Thank you for reading all of my stories and leaving your heartwarming comments. Love ya..

**Ravaja of Degeneration**: I hope to continue to garner your attention with my stories. There will be more adult oriented stories to keep your attention.

**Boheme**: Your reviews develop my stories. Please continue with your comments, they are always welcome and pull me out of the writer's block that always assails me.

There are many others and I thank you, but it's better to go back to the story. Hope you all like this chapter, and continue reading by drabbles in fanfiction. Arigatou... Just what do you think the title of the chapter means?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Long 9 Months**

_Chapter 9 : I Dare You_

-

"I don't want to see you anymore," her words rang over and over in his ears. Syaoran could only stare at Sakura as she stood from his side, her green eyes completely closed to any emotion. He tried desperately to find any trace of love inside them, but only found her eyes cold and fathomless in his gaze.

"Are we breaking up?" he asked, the only words that could come out of his constricted throat. This was his worst nightmare come to life.

"Yes," her firm affirmation left him breathless. She slid away from his side as he stared into nothingness. He was left alone, the swinging blossoms in the trees mocking his pain.

A sharp and sudden ring awoke him. Syaoran placed his hand over his shuddering heartbeat as he breathed heavily. His eyes were open, widely staring into the dark wall of his bedroom, his mind going over the words that had just been said inside his mind.

He looked around, disoriented and wild, focusing his gaze on the loud buzz that had just brought him out of unconsciousness. He swung widely at the alarm, hitting it after a few tries that had missed.

Syaoran stripped the covers from his body, feeling his sweat drenched body, and the sticky sensation of his sleeping pants. He'd had one of those nightmares again.

It was a natural reaction to the anxiety that had been gathering inside of him since the previous day. He couldn't help but feel anxious at what could happen on this day in just a few hours. Sakura always meant what she said, and he might just be sunk in such a deep hole that he might not be able to get himself out of it.

Looking at the clock once again, Syaoran set himself to his morning ablutions. It was almost time to get to school, where at least seeing Sakura would make him feel better.

"Syaoran, we're going to be late," Meiling shouted as she opened the door and pushed him through it. They were barely going to make it to their homeroom after the warning bell if they hurried. "You didn't have to spend half an hour in the shower."

"Sorry," was his response. He had spaced out under the spray of warm water, the image of her retreating back fixed to his closed eyes. He'd felt like drowning himself in the water, his mind going blank to any other concerns and happenings.

Meiling prodded him as they entered the school, shaking him from his inner thoughts. She pulled him through the door, smiling to the teacher as the one minute bell rang. The students started to get their selves to the seats and the teacher started writing on the board as the announcements were read.

Syaoran looked to his side. Eriol was erect and ready, listening attentively to the teacher. He didn't spare a glance to his side or any other place. He wasn't even looking to the person seating before him, which was Tomoyo.

Tomoyo turned to the side, mouthing something to Sakura. Syaoran had the chance to see her expression. She had a very serious expression, her usual smile not present on her lips as she gave her full attention to the teacher. The object of his thoughts though hadn't even looked at him when he had entered the room.

She hadn't displayed any emotion as he passed by her desk. She hadn't even accepted or acknowledged him when he handed her his homework to pass to the front row. He didn't know what to make of this.

It was actually starting to worry him.

Sakura had at least greeted him every day, even when they had relationship problems. It was becoming very warm as the time moved forward and Syaoran stared at the clock by the door. Time was not advancing at all.

"We'll pick this topic up tomorrow," the teacher announced as she closed her book. The students closed their notebooks, taking the time to relax their muscles. They had an extra five minutes before their next class.

Syaoran just stared into the clear window to the outside. The sun had come out, warming the cooling temperatures of the time of the year. He was brought out of nature by the interfering body that plopped itself right before him.

Sakura stood before him, flanked by Tomoyo. "Good morning Syaoran."

It seemed that Syaoran's heart could start beating again. Relief coursed through his body as he looked at her expression. She wasn't exactly smiling, but she was certainly not looking at him as if he were beyond contempt.

"Good morning Sakura," he nodded to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo."

"This is going to be a good day," she declared as she shot a glare to her own significant other. Eriol looked town to his table, laying his head as a chastised puppy, his lower lip throbbing as he pouted quite efficiently. Eriol certainly knew how to do everything well.

Syaoran couldn't have believed that he would have found Eriol's presence associated with any happy feelings for a long time, but he was clearly mistaken. Seeing him staring to the chair before him with a puppy dog look was enough to warrant forgiveness.

Almost, no one could actually expect miracles where he was concerned.

"I have team practice for the next two periods," Sakura announced as she came closer to her audience. "Come find my after it. I made lunch last night, so we don't have to go to the cafeteria."

"Alright," he nodded a series of possibilities of what could happen sprouting like crazy in his mind.

Sakura and Tomoyo took their books and strolled out of the classroom. The changing bell rang, pulling the other students to their other classes. Eriol glanced to his friend as he placed his books inside his bag, shaking it slightly before proceeding to his next class.

He'd been punished enough. Tomoyo had a devious mind when she put her thoughts and concentrated on something. Maybe after Syaoran and Sakura had a chance to talk and she gave her verdict, then he could have his friend back. He needed to whine to someone about the injustices of the female species.

* * *

Hands appeared from behind. Syaoran started a bit as he moved his head backward to see the person that was clinging to his shoulders. He was seated bellow one of the trees by the Gym, admiring the body of water that had ducks flocking to it.

"You're here," Sakura said as she leaned her body completely to his back. It felt extremely good to have her warmth.

She loosened her impulsive embrace and sat beside him. She was wearing her uniform, which meant that she had changed from her work out clothes and taken a shower. She placed a small wrapped square in between them as she followed his gaze to the screeching ducks.

There were two flapping their wings wildly, their beaks close to each other as they lunched forward and backwards. Sakura and Syaoran grimaced as their shrilling sounds increased.

"I'm glad we never do that," Syaoran pointed out as he opened the lunch box and took out a sandwich. He took a bite, marveling over the feeling that he was eating something Sakura made. If she was offering him food, then she couldn't be as mad as she had appeared the night before. "This is good." He managed to smile before taking another bite.

Sakura felt pleased and secured by his response. She also wanted to roll her eyes. Ham on rye was his least favorite, but it was all that had been available this morning to put together for school. "Don't overdue enthusiasm," she warned him, letting him see her reaction to his complements. He must have been very worried if he had reacted this way to two pieces of bread put together in such a rush.

"I'm not," he replied as soon as he finished the last piece. He wiped his fingers against his pants, then pressing them against her face in a caress.

Sakura felt like throwing herself in his arms. The look he was giving her was potent in so many ways. There was still a bit of turmoil inside as his fingers trembled lightly when he started to move his hand away. Sakura was still dismayed over the whole thing, but she also needed to reassure him.

She took his hand in hers and lead it to where they had just vacated. The warmth, rushing feeling came back with a vengeance. There was something to be said for what he made her feel when he touched her.

"Are you really pissed at me?" he finally asked after spending a few minutes just looking at her.

"What do you think?" she rebutted, reaching for a piece of food. "I wouldn't have offered you lunch if I was truly mad at you."

She heard him release a deep sigh of relief. He thought he was out of the woods when he hadn't even made it to the right trail. Sakura scoffed at his reaction, rolling her eyes as he relaxed completely.

"But," she felt him stiffen a bit as she continued to talk. "I still would like to know why you decided to believe Eriol's comments." She crossed her arms, a waiting expression in her eyes as she drummed her fingers against her forearms.

"You just didn't learn the past few times his little games have screwed up your life, did you?" she decided to venture forth when he remained stoically silent. He was staring down at the grass, the sweeping blades dancing with the environment.

"I certainly did this time," he commented quietly, his fingers reaming over the texture of the blades.

"Hopefully," Sakura couldn't help but grin as a dark blush settled on his face.

"Is that why you were so mad yesterday?"

"Part of it," she decided to tell him outright. It was never good to beat around the bush when it wasn't even something serious to truly worry about. She wasn't truly mad at him anymore. She'd worked all of her earlier frustrations with him over the phone with Tomoyo the night before.

"I know that I jumped the gun," Syaoran felt himself grow warmer as she scoffed at his words. "But," he looked up from the grass to her. "I just didn't want something to happen that could tear us apart."

"There was no reason for you to doubt Eriol, was there?" Sakura understood that to some degree. Eriol was the best friend who in actuality is supposed to look for the best interest for Syaoran. It just turned out that he also liked to get his jollies out of Syaoran at every turn.

"I should have at least talked to you," Syaoran closed his eyes as Sakura's eyes lighted up and a triumphant expression took over her face.

"That's what I wanted to talk about boyfriend of mine," Syaoran could hear by her tone that she was going to what had actually bothered her. "I just wonder why you felt the need to keep your mouth shut."

Syaoran leaned forward, hiding his face inside of his arms as they rested against his knees. He groaned loudly, embarrassment filling him. "I was embarrassed."

"About what?" she asked as soon as he finished the word. "It's not like we didn't try to get into each other's pants every time we had the chance. I might have looked away for a few seconds before declaring you sweet and cute and then jumping your delectable bones."

"I missed being able to do that," he chuckled as she swatted him over his shoulder and looked away. He rejoiced as the remnants of a smile started to flash over her averted face. She was pleased with what he had just said.

"I already know you're as horny as hell," she responded to his response with the glib comment. "Every minute of the day. Everyday."

"Of course," he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and resting his back against the grass. They looked up to the sky as he cradled her against his chest. He didn't care about his uniform, but hers was another matter. He knew that Sakura took extra care to be meticulous about her clothing.

"You're the only one that has that effect on me," he whispered to her ear before rubbing his nose against her hair.

"That better be the truth," she jabbed him, her finger pressed once against his middle section.

"You know it's true," he breathed into her hair, closing his eyes and taking in her fragrance.

"I love you, you big dunce," she finally said as he burst out laughing.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to say that to me today," he put his hands up in defeat as she looked at him, her eyes shinning with mischief.

"I shouldn't have said that at all," she huffed, pulling away from his arms as he protested and placing the box between them once again. She was about to pull out her secret weapon. "I still want to beat you over the head with a sharp and heavy object over the things you put me through."

Her sharp eyes latched onto the fact that he flinched as she mentioned it. She was in and deep. "You kept pulling away and away from me. I thought you were loosing interest in my company."

"Never," he muttered, a smile at his lips, shaking his head admonishing her comment. Syaoran knew that deep inside Sakura was still afraid of being rejected, just like every other person that was involved in a relationship. She was pretty easygoing, but when it came to things of the heart, she was shy and a bit dependant on the day to day.

He could have destroyed all of that the past few weeks. That was probably what had gotten her so scared and mad. It had made her come to contact with that part of herself that everyone tried desperately not to acknowledge. He cursed it all silently, but mostly his own stupidity. He could have truly screwed up the best relationship he's had his whole life.

This was the person he wanted to spend his time with from now on. It was going to be the end of the year pretty soon and the school year would soon follow. His elders at Hong Kong most likely will want him to at least get himself formally engaged with someone at the end of his studies. But that was something to worry about later. Sakura was the important thing at the moment. She's what mattered most at this time.

"You were leaving me behind as if I didn't matter," she choked a bit as she recalled that infernal hole in her heart that she had felt for the past few weeks. "It's like you were withdrawing into yourself."

"I was in a sense," he placed his hand bellow her jaw, tipping her face up to his gaze. "And it felt as if I was dying inside every time you came near and my fingers itched to touch your face. I love to touch you. In a sense it reassures me that you're real."

"You're such a sap," she said so suddenly that he grinned at her statement.

"So are you," he replied, leaning forward, his hands coming to both sides of her body. He kissed her. Light and sweet, savoring the feel of her lips and engraving her sighs of pleasure into his memories. Every little sound was precious and a wonder. "You love me anyway."

"It's one of the reasons that I do," she corrected him, placing her hands around his neck to support herself as he rested against her. Her white blouse was mere inches away from the grass.

"So," Syaoran kissed her over her nape as she looked at the sky. "Since we've established that you're not really mad at me; then, is there something actually preventing me from trying to have my way with you?"

"None whatsoever. If you recall I was the one that had the upper hand the last time we were in this situation," she loosened her stranglehold over his neck. She leaned away as his face came closer to her own. "Except for something I haven't told you."

"And that is?" Syaoran asked as he tried to control the bubbling laugh of happiness that was bursting against his chest and throat. There was nothing that could change that. He may have been wrong with that thought.

"I have decided that since you placed it in your head to have nine months of celibacy, that I might as well not get in your way." She almost let go of him as the many expressions of emotions came over his features.

"What?" it seemed that the words had gone un-comprehended by him. Or maybe his brain was trying to get over the fact of what was being stated by feigning that it didn't understand.

"There was a little birdie, Meiling," she clarified as she saw his overwhelmed features. "That told me that you are scheduled to go before your clan elders at our spring break so that you can clarify the fact that you are not engaged to her. You barely lasted four months before caving in because I wanted you to fail. Not anymore."

"Are you saying that as of last night you're not going to let me touch you intimately?" his tone had risen a couple of syllables. Sakura grimaced as the last word grated on her ears because of it.

"You're a big boy," she couldn't help but condescend him a bit. "Going without sex for five months is not going to cramp your style."

"I think I'll die," he stated truthfully. The rising satisfaction that had been building plummeted completely, getting replaced just as fast by disbelief.

"You were willing to go nine months when you thought you couldn't," she explained, using his distraction to push him away and letting them remain in a sitting position. "The only difference this time will be that I will know what's going on, and your willpower will be tested."

"This is punishment, isn't it?" he asked resigned as she shrugged unapologetically.

"You could look at it that way," she affirmed, going to the box once again and opening a separate compartment. "But this is actually a dare I'm posing. Plus," Sakura narrowed her eyes as she continued to list her reasons. "You're practically engaged to someone while sleeping with me. That turns me off when it comes to intimacy for some reason."

Syaoran flinched as he understood what she was implying. "It's not like it's true."

"It feels like it is," She took her hand out and placed something inside his palm. It was something that was sure to perk him right up.

Syaoran's eyes lit up as he saw the confection. If this was a bribe, then he could be commanded to do whatever she wanted or needed. They were the same sweets she had prepared a couple of months before which he had devoured like a starved dog. One of his true weaknesses.

"Am I also being bribed?" Syaoran could be distracted, but he also didn't miss a beat.

"More like a pacifier. You should be able to get something out of this in account to satisfaction," she amended, taking a bite of one of the pastries and feeding the rest to him. He nipped her fingers a bit before letting them go.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" he resigned himself to it.

"It's not like you won't be able to kiss me, I just won't let you go all the way."

"This is going to be cruel and unusual punishment," he resisted, calling it as he saw it. "And I will accept. I think this is also a test that I can't flunk in any way."

"No one said you weren't smart," she grinned, a catlike smile on her lips as Sakura came forward and nibbled on his lower lip. "You're still trainable," he growled low and feral before assaulting her lips and pulling her in a hard embrace.

"I can still bite," he wiggled his eyebrows, feigning a loud gasp as she hit him on his side for the comment. "I'm going to have a lot of bruises today."

"You deserve them," she traced her hand over his lip. It had healed remarkably quick. Sakura was still simmering rage at her brother for hitting Syaoran, but what was done was done. She was sure he wouldn't do it again if he wanted to remain in her good graces. It was nice to feel cared for by so many men in her family.

"So," he recapped what she had said. "What you're actually saying is that as soon as I straighten out the mess with my clan elders I'll be able to make long, slow, sweet love to the girl I love?"

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. He was coming up with something. It wasn't going to work though, she had thought of every angle and had the reasons to counter them. She nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing, slitting as she waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Huh," Syaoran's gears in his mind were grinding away at a thought. "Do you think we'll be able to go to Hong Kong for winter break?"

"No," Sakura chuckled as she looked at him pointedly. "I will be spending it with my father, brother, and my mother's family."

"Damn," he quickly recovered from it. "You knew I was going to try that."

"Of course love," she whispered before pushing away from his chest and standing. It was almost time for the bell that rung the end of lunch time. "I haven't just been staring at your gorgeous façade for the past few years. I've learned quite a few things about you as well."

"Why does that thought not comfort me in any way?" he asked before he picked up the lunch box. He placed her hand in his, walking hand in hand to the school building.

"Does the word manipulation come to mind?" she asked innocently before braking into a sprint. Syaoran groaned her name before following her, a smile in his face.

It felt good to be wanted and loved.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Ok, I really have no clue as to where this whole thing just came from. I feel like I just pulled it out of my ass. In retrospect, there's an epilogue left so I might be able to redeem myself and be able to give answers to the questions that are still up in the air.

Please leave a comment if you have any questions, I'd like to satisfy my readers at least before I can declare this project done. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me up to this point. This chapter was actually done earlier than expected. Maybe it's because it wasn't that long.

Next chapter/epilogue will wrap up all of our characters and issues. Review button is here…

MS

-


	10. Epilogue

MS 

Thank you everybody for sticking with me since the start of this story. Please remember to leave a review or comment at the end. I'd like to know if you enjoyed it since I suck at writing good endings. Keep checking back for my other stories…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters… everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Long 9 Months**

_Epilogue_

-

It was going to be one of those days, Eriol reflected as he looked into the darkened sky. It was the first of April; the beginning of their spring break, and the sky was overcast and heavy with rain. It was going to be a magnificent storm. The clouds overhead were bursting with energy, the air charged with the boundless electricity that crackled with the environment.

Eriol couldn't help but scowl at the fact that he wouldn't be able to do what he loved to do when there was nothing else but the hard beating of the rain on the roof. He hadn't been able to change Tomoyo's mind on her idea of punishment for his transgression even though he'd pleaded and come up with even worst ways for her to get her jollies.

He shifted uneasily from the window of his room at his apartment, throwing himself over his bed. He had started sleeping in his own apartment three months before when he hadn't been able to keep himself in check while in Tomoyo's house. It had started to rankle that he was under the same roof but couldn't actually enjoy what they were able to do before. He hadn't wanted to give her the satisfaction of grinning at him every morning over the breakfast table.

The doorbell chimed. Someone had apparently decided to brave the chilly wind to pay him a visit. Eriol shrugged, company was always welcomed when there was nothing else to do.

"Hey," Syaoran said as soon as the door opened. It had been quite awhile since he had come to this place to see his friend.

"Hay is for horses," Eriol rebutted, walking away from the door with Syaoran in his wake. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at Sakura's house kissing her feet and raining flowers at her head."

"Was that sarcastic?" Syaoran had been having a lot of problems in truly defining his friend's moods for the past few months.

"No, it was just a reference," Eriol opened the fridge door, looking at the restocked items that his housekeeper had bought from his list. He took two of the long neck beers from their side and offered one to his friend.

It felt incredibly good to have him back. It had taken some weeks for Syaoran to truly return to his usual self after the whole fighting debacle they had been through those months ago. It hadn't been that much trouble to reassert their usual friendship when Syaoran was grinning at Eriol's own predicament.

It hadn't taken them long to commiserate on the unfairness of the female sexes as they compared their punishments.

"Has she shown any sign of letting up?" Syaoran asked as he set down the beer on the kitchen table after a swig.

"No," Eriol's eyes flashed dangerously as he spit the words out. "Not since the last day that you asked me. That was merely eight hours before."

"Sorry," Syaoran chuckled as he brought up his hands in defeat. Still, there was a part of him that couldn't help but gloat over the fact that he was almost off the hook.

"Sakura and I will be leaving in a few hours for Hong Kong," he grinned as Eriol made a show with his hands to strangle him. "I'll be showing her my childhood home, my childhood room, and my childhood bed."

"You're thinking of finally scoring after five months, aren't you?"

"I think it's a good possibility that she'll let me continue my seduction when we arrive," Syaoran closed his eyes as he sent a fervent plea to whoever was listening up in heaven. "I can't speak to the elders until our appointed time and that might be the only hindrance."

"We're pretty much whipped by our girlfriends, aren't we?" Eriol pointed out as he set his head against the table, his chin digging into his crossed arms.

"It's kind of ironic in a way," Syaoran smiled as he ruffled his friend's hair playfully. "It's exactly nine months since your challenge was posed that your parents will be coming for a visit. Tomoyo is truly devious when it comes to these kinds of things."

"Yeah," Eriol couldn't help but smile a stupid grin as he recalled her fiery temper the last time they had fought. His blood has burned inside, his desire for her spiking and boiling as she had come closer and closer. In the end, all that he had been able to take had been a kiss.

It merely doused the inferno, the flames lowering as he had tried to compose himself. Tomoyo had grinned as her leg had brushed against his erection. He wouldn't put it past her deviousness to get him hot and ready and then just leave him high and dry.

"I've been imploring my parents to make a stop a bit sooner than expected. My mother keeps looking at me as if trying to read my mind every time I talk with her," Eriol scowled as the last conversation he had with his parents had almost broken him. He was desperate enough to tell his mother that he couldn't make love to his girlfriend until they came to visit.

"She is wearing the engagement ring though," Syaoran pointed out as he searched the refrigerator for something to eat. His stomach was growling loudly as Eriol sulked like a child in his chair.

"And that's my only consolation."

Both friends just looked at each other, bursting in laughter at their predicament. "When are you going to ask her?"

Syaoran made himself busy, taking the bread and spreading the cream with a knife. "I'm supposed to get approval from the elders first," Syaoran said as soon as he sat down once again. "If it wasn't for the fact that my mother wants me to give my fiancée the engagement ring that has been in our family for generations, I'd have probably asked her today."

"So you did go see her this morning," Eriol deduced from the conversation. "Did she throw you out after accepting that very expensive present you got her? There has to be a reason for you being in here when you'd rather be with her in this, a day that marks her welcoming into adulthood." Eriol rolled his eyes as he finished the speech.

"Sakura told me she had a couple of things to do before I picked her up for our flight, so I naturally thought of bothering you for the next few hours. I have nothing else to do to kill the time."

"Thank you so much for that bubbling feeling of friendship you're presenting there," Eriol replied sarcastically, his eyes narrowing.

"It's not like there's anyone else either," Syaoran contemplated as he thought of all of his closest friends. "Chavela's driving across the country with Ryo, Meiling, and Yahiko to go visit the new member of the family. I don't know why I keep forgetting that senator's name. I think I'm going to have the same trouble with the baby."

"Ryo did seem a bit surprised at how quickly the wedding had been readied for his sister and her fiancée. Now we know the reason," Eriol commented as well. "Just why did Meiling decide to tag along?"

"She said something about not wanting to be alone in here while all of our friends are traipsing around the country," Syaoran said offhand. "I mentioned you and she just rolled her eyes and started mulling over the fact that you would be too busy in snits with Tomoyo to be any good at keeping her company."

"That was rather longwinded," Eriol said suspiciously.

"I've been practicing," Syaoran admitted, sheepishly returning the look his friend was currently sporting.

"I'm seriously not going to miss you when you're gone," Eriol stood in a bit of a snit, going to his bedroom to change his clothing. Might as well go out if he was going to have a partner in crime for the next few hours.

"Yeah, right," Syaoran shouted to the retreating figure. "You'll be calling me as soon as you think the plane has landed and I'm near a phone."

"I need to get some better friends then since I get treated so shabbishly by you all."

* * *

"You've been very quiet," Syaoran remarked as Sakura snuggled onto his side. Several hours had already passed since they had boarded the plane. They were currently flying over the ocean, chasing the night.

"I've been trying to see if I feel any different," she answered to his query. Her eyes remained closed, tightening the blanket around her shoulders.

"Have you?"

"No," Sakura yawned lowly into her palm, moving her head around his arm to find the perfect place to leave it. Syaoran placed his free hand over the hairs that were currently brushing her nose and placed them behind her ear. He felt her shiver slightly as he traced its outer edges to her earring.

"I hesitate to mention this," he chuckled realizing that he felt no such thing. "Today also finalizes the four months that I was stipulated to keep myself in check."

"I haven't forgotten," Sakura smiled into the material of his shirt, her nose rubbing against it before settling down again. "Although you haven't completely accomplished all of the stipulations."

"It'll only be a matter of days," Syaoran placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I hope you have plans of showing me around your childhood haunts that I've heard so much about," Sakura opened one of her eyes lazily. "There'll be plenty of time for whatever you have planned for us."

"Go to sleep princess of mine," Syaoran reclined his seat further back, making sure not to disturb her relaxing frame.

"Good night, little wolf," she whispered before slipping into exhaustion.

Syaoran turned his head, observing her as long as his eyes could remain open. Sleep overtook him, the thought of the precious girl beside him prevalent in his thoughts.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad that's over and done with," Syaoran let out a deep breath as he came beside Sakura over the field he had taken her to the day before. He'd just spent the last two hours conversing with his elders, drawing the new papers and discussing his selection to satisfy the archaic system that was still present within his family.

"How did it go?" Sakura asked as soon as he sat down over the blanket she had laid out to sit on.

"It's almost pointless, but tradition is tradition," Syaoran turned to her, resting his head on his upturned hand. "It was just like Meiling told me. I presented the facts, discussed the decision and then later stayed to be lectured about the family's needs and what I needed to do to make sure I continued to uphold the clan's honor."

Sakura looked to his attire, "I didn't realize you dressed in your ceremonial clothes." She remembered seeing the green outfit on a few pictures that Syaoran had left lying around his photo albums of when he'd been 10 years old. He must have come directly from his dismissal.

"It's traditional," he shrugged it off. His fingers played around with the silk he felt embedded on the material as he stroked one of the sleeves. What his fingers loaned to touch was her face and the soft skin that it expanded. Sakura's hair fluttered to the wind as the breeze picked up speed and stopped abruptly. He was also sure his own was raging a battle that it could not win against the elements.

"Did you have to wear your sword?" she asked, her lips curving into a devilish smile.

"It wasn't that traditional," Syaoran smirked as he caught on to the meaning of her staring eyes. "I still can't believe you decided to poke fun at me with it yesterday."

"You enjoyed it," Sakura blushed as she remembered the events that had occurred the afternoon before on the empty training room Syaoran had shown her. She had started to use the sword he had taken from its place at the wall to allude to his own rising excitement. "I'm sure you love it when a woman handles your big, hard sword."

"Only if it's you love," Syaoran leaned forward, slipping one of his arms around her waist and pulling her over him. He rested his head against the hard earth, his hands framing her face. He brought her down slowly, his eyes boring into hers as she came closer.

"You're the only one that has ever managed to keep it," he pressed his lips to hers. Their eyes closed as their lips hovered, probed and played to their heart's content. Syaoran nibbled her bottom lip, his tongue slipping in between the parted haven and taking as much of her essence as he could. Their tongues touched, stretched, lovingly incited a response as their bodies shifted positions to their desired outcome.

"Your sword?" she asked, trying to clarify the double entendre that they had just begun to play with. They were still beginners at it, playing with words and managing to keep their sanity the last few months as they had tested their own strength and will to reaffirm their commitment to each other.

"Not completely," he winked, bringing her down for a hard and heavy hug. They lay there for a few minutes, just breathing each other's scent. Sakura felt his wandering hand place itself over the curve of her back, slipping into the gap in between her skirt and blouse to rest on her tailbone. It slipped further down, coming beneath her underwear and resting against her butt cheeks.

"Your benefits have been reinstated," Sakura murmured into his ear before lightly biting into the soft lobe. She felt him intake a deep breath, shuddering as she pressed her lower body to the appropriate places to elicit a response from him. "And so have mine love," she finished, taking the upper hand and pressing a deep kiss on his lips.

She was ravenous for him. The past few months had been killer on her own body as their bodies had primed and readied to only find relief under the cold water of a shower. She had learned a lot about self control from those encounters. More than she had her whole life before that.

In the end she had ended punishing herself as well as him.

He growled as she rubbed herself over his frame, feeling him stiffen as his hands accompanied hers in their pursuit of relief. They separated, their mouths hovering and lips a fraction of a centimeter away as they recovered the harsh breathing and the loud rush of blood dissipated little by little from their senses.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Syaoran rubbed the tip of his nose against her, his right hand leaving her cheek for parts unknown as Sakura looked intently into his face.

"I know," Sakura meaningfully replied, her fingers playing with the bangs that were settled over his forehead. "I've missed this so much," she placed her lips on his once again.

This time it was drawn out and breathless. Their throbbing lips caressed, their teeth scraping and tracing their outer boundaries. Syaoran courted and pleaded with his tongue, triumphal as she opened her mouth at his request. Their tongues slipped into a dance as old as time in their touch, their movements, their desire to peak the shuddering emotions that were surfacing.

Sakura felt lightheaded, her body screaming for oxygen as she felt him slip away from their connection. They stayed in the position, her forehead lying at the side of his neck as they regained the motion over their limbs and functions. It was such a blissful sensation that felt as if an eternity had passed before they were able to move again in the desired patterns.

She felt him slip something into one of her hands as it lay limp by his side. Her fingers cradled the object, the texture unfamiliar to the tactical senses.

"This is what I've wanted to give you for what seems like an eternity," Syaoran led their entwined hands in between, rising to a sitting position and turning her. Sakura was nestled in between his legs as he settled his head over her right shoulder blade.

It was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

It was a box made of a material she could not identify. There were symbols and carvings over every little space of it, depicting little scenes that claimed her attention as she ran her fingers over the surface.

"What are these?" she asked him as she carefully observed each of the sides of the glimmering box. She wasn't entirely sure, but she could identify the glimmer in between the carvings to be of gold. It was intricate and almost simple at the same time.

"Here," Syaoran placed his hand bellow hers, leading it high to their eyelevel. Sakura gasped as a fusion of colors played over the small surface as Syaoran turned it against the light of the sun. Red, blue, green, yellow, black; all of the colors and combinations in between came to rest on the same image as he deliberately turned it from side to side slowly.

He cradled her as she gasped in delight at what appeared to be a moving picture. "I was fascinated with this as soon as my father showed it to me," Syaoran elaborated as he took his hand away and let her bring the object close to her eyes.

It was lightweight and easy to touch. Syaoran stared at her intently as Sakura marveled at every little corner of it. Her eyes were alight with curiosity as her body reacted the same way it always did when looking at a puzzle.

"What is it?" she finally asked as her eyes had drunk every little detail they could find on the piece of art she held in her hand. Syaoran chuckled as he knew her curiosity was at its peak. There was something to be said of Sakura's need to know everything that was around her.

"Why don't you find out?" he cryptically replied with a question himself, knowing that it would drive her further into the unknown. It was also useful to know your girlfriend very well, just as she did him. It was enjoyable to see that you could push their buttons and get a desired outcome without seeming to be manipulating it.

"Are you giving this to me?" she asked before her fingers grasped the light clasped at the side of the box. She held herself back as Syaoran merely nodded and placed a light kiss on her nape.

"Alright," Sakura smiled, letting her fingertips touch the outer ridges of the clasp, careful not to do something clumsy as she was prone to do. This was a too beautiful object to damage in any way. It was going to be one of her greatest' treasures.

The suspense was almost crippling as she let the clasp unsnap and carefully lifted the lid. Her hand came to rest at her lips as she let out a gasp of surprise. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. More so by the fact that it held a ring that glinted glaringly against the rays that bathed the countryside.

"I had the outline of the image drawn around a year ago," Syaoran's embrace was deeper, his arms tightening around her ribs as she turned her head to see his face.

The corner of her eyes saw his averting eyes, the deep amber eyes that stared meaningfully into the object inside the open box. "Our best artisan claimed the job of producing the carving," Syaoran stretched his arm to where the box rested against her lap. "This is you," he traced the outline of the blossoming flower that held the figure of a person. "And this is me," he pointed to the moon and the shadow of the wolf that was presented inside of it.

"Always watching over you." Syaoran managed to explain as he started to pull his hand away. Sakura grasped it quickly, letting it rest against her lap as her own offered warmth through her palm.

"Is this an engagement ring?" Sakura asked as soon as she felt that her voice had returned. It was husky, her throat tightening almost painfully as her eyes moistened. Her heartbeat increased its pace, a light flush appearing at her cheeks as he looked at her, his free hand coming to cradle her face.

"I knew the moment I saw you that you would be the only girl that I would love and want to have by my side for as long as I live," Syaoran felt almost like a fool for not doing it the right way. He had been so ecstatic by the fact that it had been ready that he had jumped the gun.

He should have waited for the moon and stars and the intimate dinner that was being prepared for them for the night. The candles would have added a sparkle to the night garden as the flowers bloomed and perfumed the atmosphere. Everything would have been perfect as he dropped to one knee, kissed her knuckles, and asked her to be his wife.

The best laid plans were interrupted as they usually came to be.

"This is a ring that has been in our family for centuries," Syaoran took it from its placeholder, his fingers tracing the circled band, his eyes taking in the prescious stones that decorated the bud, as he took her hand with his free one. Sakura gripped it almost painfully as an adoring smile took over her features.

She knew she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears. She didn't care for anything else that was going around the world as long as he looked at her with the longing and love that she saw in his eyes. He was the perfect half that made the light shine brighter, that let the sounds ring stronger, whose smile could bring her from the pits of despair and pull her into a brilliant world of lights.

"It's been passed down through the main line, given to the first born male at his sixteenth birthday," Syaoran felt her hand tremble as he started to slid the ring into her finger. Her smile was tremulous but joyful, with no doubt as to her feelings on the matter.

"I had wanted to do this right tonight," Syaoran looked down to her hand as he couldn't help but draw out the moment. "Everything was planned to the moment, but I couldn't help myself. I've wanted to give you this ring for so long."

"This is perfect," Sakura managed to say, her fingers bringing his face to her own. She placed a light kiss on his lips, a sniffle escaping as she radiantly smiled at him.

Syaoran blushed with the encouragement and then a realization. He was really going about this the wrong way completely. How could he have forgotten the most important question?

"Sakura," he waited until she looked from their joint hands to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," she interrupted, her blinking eyes letting a formal tear escape from them. Syaoran placed his thumb under it, brushing it away as he placed a kiss over the now wet skin.

"Will you marry me?" Syaoran held his breath as soon as the last word left his parted lips. He felt high-strung, his muscles stiff and the world frozen as he saw her open her mouth to formulate an answer. An anxiety filled his senses as the beat of his own heart droned out every other sound in the vicinity but her voice. It didn't matter that he was sure of what the answer would be. His body and mind couldn't actually accept it until he heard her response as clear as day.

"Yes!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Sakura threw herself over him with such force that it sent them sprawling over the grass. They simply held each other, the momentous occasion heralding the need for their closeness. They held for dear life, never wanting to part from the sensation of each other's warmth.

A sigh from their lips brought alive the tempest that had raged just a few minutes before. Sakura stood away for a second as she discarded her blouse, her eyes never leaving his own. She started unbuttoning his clothing, letting him help with most of her clasps that she had never touched it before. It was a whirlwind, almost eternity, as she was able to set her scalding hands over his uncovered chest. She felt like crying in delight as his hands slipped in between their bodies and touched her intimately.

She was soaring with just a few strokes of his fingers, crying out his name as her body crumbled over the release. Her body returned to the world as his hand came to rest over her buttocks, tracing the skin and tantalizing her inner thighs with his own.

"I need you," she said desperately as she fumbled with his white pants. Syaoran took her hands in his, placing a kiss over them and laying them on the side of his head. He kissed her, distracting, flaming, revering as his practiced hands had the impediment off his body, joining the discarded clothing that piled to the side of the blanket.

He rolled her unexpectedly, the hunger for her almost overpowering her. Her hands entwined in between his hair as he lovingly kissed her collarbone, trailing kisses to her right breast.

Sakura arched into his mouth, groaning as his tongue flicked over her hardening nipple, and his teeth lightly tracing the mound as he took as much of it into his mouth and sucked over the pearly skin. He moved to the other, leaving one of his thumbs tracing and cradling the mound as he attended to the other.

"Syaoran," she gasped, his name escaping as he grinded his excitement against her core. He was completely naked, the sensation of his bare legs and erect member against her middle almost excruciating. His hand grasped the bunched material of her skirt around her waist and pulled downwards. He grasped the underwear, sliding it to bellow her knees as he moved from her breast to her bare stomach.

Sakura upper body arched upwards for a moment as ran his tongue over her navel, breathing heavily over her outer lips. She lifted her legs, letting him take the last piece of clothing that stood in their way from complete contact.

Sakura pulled him to her, pressing herself into his body as they murmured nonsensical nothings of affection and trust. Her hands came to rest over his backbone, the nails lovingly tracing each protrusion of his vertebrae. They came to rest on his tailbone, lightly pressing as she felt him enter her.

It was so slow, an involuntary spasm coursed through her body. "I love you, future Mrs. Li," Syaoran said before plunging in deep. They savored the feeling as he filled her completely, enraptured by the flashes of color that overtook their world.

"I love you, Mr. Li," was her reply as she regained her breath. Syaoran started to move as soon as he heard the words. He started slow, drawing out the sensations of their joining bodies, their hands grasping to hold them close as long as they could. The sensations pooled, pulling them in, holding them, releasing them into the light. Syaoran fell over Sakura spent as she cradled his head over her chest, giving refuge to his shallow breaths.

Syaoran gathered her into his arms as they lay spent over the blanket keeping her close; the light wind caressing their bodies, the singing breeze calling their names as the sun slipped further down and into the night. It was just a moment robbed from time.

Syaoran brought her left hand to his lips, pressing a kiss over the ring. They both watched as the array of precious stones changed colors as he brought the hand closer to his heart. Together they stayed, plunging into the moment and the happy memories that would be remembered.

"The wait wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sakura murmured as they shifted a bit, still entwined in their embrace. The presence of the ring on her finger blossoming a deep change inside of her.

"No," Syaoran readily agreed pulling her deeper, resting her head into his nape. "Everything that happened the last nine months was worth it just for this one moment."

A mischievous grin spread over Syaoran's features as he turned to her, placing his hands over her sides. "But I'm certainly glad I don't have to do through that again."

Sakura giggled as she felt his hands awaken her body once again. Their roaming fingers pressed and lingered over the spots that she was most sensitive to. Sakura let her own trace from his chest to his navel, her fingers brushing against the nestled hair before grasping his hardening member.

"Who knows?" she pulled him down, placing herself on top as Syaoran tried to recover his dizzying senses. "Are you going to be a good boy?"

Syaoran bit her over her shoulder, sinking in his teeth to mark her enough to leave he imprint but not hurt. He felt exhilarated as she returned the gesture, the imprint burning over his own skin. "As long as you don't mind the occasional bite."

"Of course not my little wolf," she slid her hand in between, grasping him tight. "As long as I can as well." Her eyes held a promise that brought shivers to his body, thoughts of everything but the present evaporating as they were pulled deeper into their seduction of their senses.

It was an afternoon of blissful ignorance from the outer world. The only ones that mattered were they and the future that shined brightly as they loved each other again and again.

The ring flashed against their skins, the stones shinning with the disappearing light. It's beautiful promise hummed with the couple, lingering softly as their future commenced with the night.

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

Um, I hate writing endings since I can't make myself wrap around that concept. Here it is anyhow. I'd like to take the opportunity to thank the 600+ readers that read every of my chapters. A special thank go to those 90+ that have me on your alerts since it's nice to feel wanted.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart to those who reviewed and encouraged me each step of the way. Your thoughts and comments on the story helped a lot with the developing of this story. You know who you are and I bow to you.

I have several other works in progress so keep checking back. I'll be posting the second part of Leading the Blind as soon as I finish it, as well as the third and last part to Office Extracurricular. I can't believe you guys liked those stories so much but by popular requests they will be continued in this format.

More info on my other projects can be read on my profile. Please stop by if you're interested. And here it is, the end of this story.

Review button is here…

MS

-


End file.
